The Housewife Club
by Lolidragon97
Summary: Misaki and Takumi are finally married and Misaki finds herself learning her new role as "Mrs. Walker." Living in the big city, she's friends with the wife of the famous band vocalist, Sakura and the wife of the CEO of Igarashi Corps, Ruri. The girls band together and form their own little "Housewife Club" where they discover the good and bad sides of fame and fortune.
1. The Good Life

Random idea while roaming around a mall. I don't know if I will continue this story because so fars theres no plot line. Maybe this will just be my fun writing.

**Chapter 1: The Good Life**

"Misaki!" Sakura squealed. "You have to get this bag,"

Misaki examined the bag. "I really don't need another Louis Vuitton bag..." she said.

"Of course you do," Ruri said. "I'm having a pool party this month and this would make a great tote bag."

"Is your pool done?" Sakura asked.

Ruri nodded. "The Igarashi Pool 2.0," she proudly announced. "I can't wait for all you guys to come check it out."

"Are we actually going to swim...?" Sakura asked.

Ruri thought about it. "Maybe not at the party but definitely come over and swim another time!"

"We should get an outfit for your party," Sakura decided.

Ruri nodded. She picked up her new bag and called for the sales lady to go ring it up. "Misaki," she said. "Just get the bag in blue. You don't have Louis Vuitton in blue yet,"

"Fine..." Misaki said handing the bag to the sales lady along with her Gold Card.

"I will have them ready for you at the front door," the lady said.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you,"

"Do we have to keep shopping?" Misaki asked. There were bags all around them. So far Misaki had bought the blue Louis Vuitton bag, Jimmy Choo Belle sandals, Jimmy Choo Stella bracelet for her sister Suzana, and a pair of Manolo Blahnik 'Sedaraby' Open Toe d'Orsay Pumps. The three girls now had matching pumps to wear if one ever needed matching shoes.

"You don't want a dress for Ruri's party?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I still have brand new dresses in my closet..." Misaki said. This was a losing battle and Misaki knew she was going to be trying on more clothes. The girls decided to go to Express and buy simple dresses.

Misaki bought the first one she tried on. It was knee length and color blocked. It was a white dress with black and red panels. Misaki fingered the belt. The studded belt was actually really cute.

"Will this be all, Mrs. Walker?" the sales lady asked.

Misaki nodded and yet again handed over her Gold Card.

Misaki has now officially become "Mrs. Walker" for barely a year. She still wasn't use to the lavish lifestyle that Sakura and Ruri had adapted to. Takumi was now the CEO of Walker Corporations and Misaki wasn't sure what to do with her degree in law. Takumi wouldn't let her work no matter what she tried to argue. Ironic because she was a lawyer...

Sakura has been married to Kuuga for about two years now. The band, UxMishi, had simply become more and more famous each year. And you guessed it, Ruri is the beautiful wife of Tora Igarashi. The three families spent a lot of time together, especially the women. The three, Sakura, Ruri and Misaki didn't work despite all having excellent degrees. They often joked that they were a club... The Housewife Club.

"Okay let's drop these bags off in my car," Ruri said.

Misaki nodded and picked up all five of her bags. They walked out into the warm parking lot and put away their purchases.

"Anyone hungry...?" Sakura asked. "Bubble tea on me!"

Their favorite cafe ever would probably be "Rose Latte." It wasn't a very expensive cafe but the food was delicious and the environment there was peaceful. Plus they were regular customers.

"Welcome," the hostess said. "Your favorite table has been kept empty."

"Why thank you," Sakura said. The girls went to the table with stools by the window. Misaki sat on her stool and dropped her bag beside her.

"What will it be?" the hostess asked.

"Coconut bubble tea and a slice of peanut butter chocolate cake," Misaki told her.

"Mango bubble tea and a fruit salad," Sakura said.

"I'll take a strawberry bubble tea and a Caesar salad, hold the cheese and nonfat dressing please," Ruri said.

"Very well, your meals will be out shortly," the hostess said leaving them.

Misaki didn't even have to look at the menu anymore. She probably had had everything on it too.

"Wow, Misaki," Ruri teased. "Cake..."

"Misaki, you're so lucky. I have to watch everything I eat," Sakura said with a sigh.

"Well I do exercise a lot," Misaki said.

"I should get Kuuga to get me a treadmill or something," Sakura said.

"You have a gym membership," Misaki reminded Sakura.

"Oh right..."

Ruri laughed. "I remember when we all got those gym memberships during the holidays. It looks like only Misaki uses it,"

"Those are expensive!" Misaki said in defense of herself. "Such a waste not to use them."

"Here are your orders," the hostess said motioning for a waitress to set out the food. "Please enjoy. If anything seems off please don't hesitate to notify me."

"Thank you!" the girls said.

Misaki sipped her bubble tea and listened to Ruri and Sakura talk about cars. Apparently Sakura was getting a new car and had no idea what kind she wanted.

"Get a Lamborghini like Misaki," Ruri suggested.

Misaki gave a nervous smile. Yes...she had a silver Lamborghini. Takumi surprised her with it a few months after they got married. He called it his wedding present to her despite all the money he already spent.

"Would you recommend it?" Sakura asked.

Misaki twirled her straw around in the cup. "It drives beautifully but mine only has two seats. Its hardly practical."

"Well it is a sports car," Ruri said.

"Exactly," Misaki said. "Why would I want a sports car?"

"You don't want your Lamborghini?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Misaki laughed. "I wouldn't tell Takumi that but its really impractical. For example I can't ever take you girls shopping."

"Psh, I got the shopping covered," Ruri said. "That way you two can't secretly go shopping without me,"

"So should I get a jaguar too then?" Sakura asked.

Ruri thought about it. "Get a Lexus," she suggested. "Those are pretty cool."

Misaki took a bite of her cake. The smooth creamy peanut butter was mouth watering. She quickly took another bite and savored the taste. The cool bubble tea was refreshing too.

Someone's phone rang. All three girls dug into their purses to see who it was.

"Its Takumi," Misaki said digging out her phone. "Hello?" she asked, answering the phone.

"Hey sweetheart," Takumi said. "Are you still out?"

"Yeah, we're at Rose Latte right now," Misaki told him.

"I can come pick you up," Takumi said. "I'm finished with work for the day. Oh Kuuga said he's picking up Sakura too."

"What about Ruri?" Misaki asked. She didn't want to leave her friend here by herself.

"Tora says he'll pick her up now too,"

"But Ruri drove her car here," Misaki said.

"They got a chauffeur," Takumi reminded her. "Don't worry about them."

"Alright," Misaki said. "See you soon."

"I love you"

"I love you too..." Misaki said softly.

"Aww..." Sakura said after Misaki hung up. "Is he coming to get you?"

Misaki nodded. "Looks like all our husbands are picking us up."

"Oh yay!" Sakura said, finishing the last bite of her fruit salad.

"Is Tora coming...?" Ruri asked.

Misaki smiled. "Don't worry," she reassured her. "He's coming to join us too."

Misaki knew Sakura since high school but Ruri was a new friend. Misaki didn't know her until she married Takumi and they moved to the big city. Ruri could be a sweet angel or a sassy diva. She had these large innocent brown eyes but no one pushed her around, not even Tora.

Sakura's phone buzzed and she looked at it. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I wish Kuuga could be more romantic sometimes. He just sent me a text..." she said sliding the phone for Misaki and Ruri to see.

**Kuuga: Comin 2 pik u up. C u soon. TTYL :)**

"Well he did add a smiley face..." Misaki said. Misaki felt someone cover her eyes.

"Guess who!" a familiar voice asked.

"Hello Takumi," Misaki said pulling his hands off her face. Takumi smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"How was your day?" he asked, taking the chair next to her.

"Exhausting," Misaki told him. "Spending money is a lot of work..." she joked.

Takumi laughed. "So sorry to put you in that position..." he said, winking.

"Alright, love birds... we're in public," someone called.

"Kuuga!" Sakura exclaimed. Kuuga hugged Sakura and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you buy everything you want?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "I'll show you when we go home,"

"Where's Tora?" Kuuga asked. "Mustn't let a lady be stranded here"

"Which is why I'm here," Tora said coming in through the door. He was still in his business suit and always had that devilish grin on his face.

"Hi honey," Ruri said.

Tora kissed her on the hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting,"

"Oh the check!" Sakura said when they were ready to leave. "Check!" she called to the waitress.

The hostess and manager came over. "Its on the house," the manager assured them.

"Now we can't have that!" Takumi said. "I'll pay."

"No no!" Sakura said. "I took them out to eat. I'm paying!"

Tora handed a credit card to the manager. "I got it," he said.

The manager smiled. "Really, its on the house today. Think of it as our way of saying thank you, thank you for being such regular customers."

"Thats very kind of you," Misaki said. "Thank you,"

"Anything," the manager said nodding.

Misaki made sure to leave a good tip and they all walked out to the parking lot. Takumi went over to Ruri's car and grabbed her shopping bags.

Tora and Ruri's driver got out of Tora's car and into Ruri's. Tora helped Ruri into his car and now everyone was happily going home.

Misaki got into Takumi's car and slid on her sunglasses. She kicked off her shoes and moved her stiff toes around.

"How was work?" Misaki asked.

"Same as always. Boring, uneventful" Takumi said. "I'm glad to see you. I missed you."

Misaki blushed. "It was only half the day," she reminded him.

"Every second we are apart, I am missing you..."

Misaki snorted. "Really..."

"Really," Takumi promised.

Misaki smiled. "Oh," she said remembering. "Ruri's pool is done. I think she's throwing a party soon."

"Maybe we should get a pool," Takumi suggested.

Misaki shook her head. "They'd make me throw a pool party then..." she said in horror.

Back at home, Takumi made Misaki show him what she bought.

"This is the Louis Vuitton bag," Misaki said pulling it out of the shopping bag. "Apparently I need one in blue..."

"Like every woman should," Takumi said, loosening his tie.

"This is going to be my pool party dress," Misaki said holding it up to herself. "With the Manolo Blahnik pumps,"

"What about the bracelet?" Takumi asked.

"Thats for Suzana," Misaki said. "They said they will be visiting soon,"

Suzana and Hinata were currently on their honeymoon but they promised to stop by when they came back to Japan. They didn't live in a big city but instead preferred the quiet countryside.

"You didn't get any jewelry for yourself?"

"Please..." Misaki said. "I have more gold than a pirate..."

Takumi laughed. "I see, Pirate Misaki"

"And I got a pair of Jimmy Choo Belle sandals," Misaki said, showing her husband. "That's all for today, folks." she said shoving everything back into their bags/ boxes.

"Why don't you put them into your closet and I'll start dinner," Takumi suggested.

"Alright," Misaki said, giving him a peck on the mouth.

Takumi smirked. "Hurry up and leave or else I might have to keep you here..." he warned.

Misaki laughed and quickly grabbed her things and went upstairs. They had a large bedroom. Walk in closet, connecting bathroom, and four poster king sized bed with sheer curtains were just the beginning.

Misaki set the bracelet box on her vanity table and opened her walk in closet. She hung up the dress on a bar and smoothed it out.

"Here's another brand new dress..." Misaki said to herself. There was probably at least a dozen articles of clothing that still had the tag on them.

Misaki took out the shoes and put them on her shoe shelf. The shelves were made of mahogany and reached from the carpet to the just Misaki's arm reach. Not only that...but there were three whole shelves of just shoes.

The Louis Vuitton bag was hung up on a hook. Misaki examined the room. Her closet looked like an expensive boutique shop...

"The good life, huh?" Misaki marveled.

* * *

All clothing/ shoes are real and you could buy them. I would never buy $1000 shoes, buts its cool looking at them.


	2. Mrs Walker

So relaxing to write... I love looking at pretty pictures of clothes and jewelry.

**Chapter 2: Mrs. Walker**

Waking up on a Saturday morning was the best feeling ever. Misaki got to enjoy having Takumi around for the entire day. She laid in bed feeling Takumi's warm breath on her neck and his strong arms around her. She gently placed her hands over his.

Married to Takumi Walker, the love of her life. Misaki still thought it was a dream sometimes but the two rings on her nightstand reminded her that this was reality.

A silver ring with a single diamond was her engagement ring and a set of five diamonds on a white gold band was her wedding ring.

"What are you looking at...?" Takumi asked.

"How did you know I was awake?" Misaki had her back to him.

"A good husband knows his wife's habits in bed," Takumi teased.

Misaki blushed. "What habits then?" she asked.

"Secret..." Takumi said kissing her neck.

Misaki smiled. "I thought we had no secrets with each other,"

"No secrets huh? Do you ever have dirty thoughts about me?"

Misaki jerked up. "Alright, you perverted alien!" she exclaimed. "I am not going to answer that!" Misaki scooped up her clothes off the floor and locked the bathroom door.

The bathroom was done in black and white marble. There was a sink with a large counter. The counter neatly held Misaki's toiletries and makeup along with Takumi's things. A mirror stretched the length of the counter. The bathtub was built into the floor. Three steps led you to the wide marble tub. There was a wide platform around the tub to place scented candles, and a drink maybe. Misaki turned the taps on and waited for the tub to fill up. There was a shower head but Misaki enjoyed taking baths. She scanned the tiny shelf of bath products. She poured in some vanilla bubble bath and some cinnamon scented bath oil. Misaki wafted the delicious blend of scents to her face.

She turned off the taps and sank into the warm water. "This feels so good..." Misaki sighed leaning back.

Takumi usually used the hall bathroom. He just took a quick shower but Misaki liked starting her day with a relaxing bath. It soothed her and brightened her spirits. This was going to be a good Saturday.

After Misaki finished, she wrapped her robe around herself and drained the tub. The bathroom scented of vanilla and cinnamon but Misaki could smell breakfast downstairs. She brushed her hair and changed into her silk dressing robe.

"Good morning," Takumi said setting a cup of tea on the table for Misaki. Misaki smiled and sat down.

"What are you making...?" she asked.

"French toast and scrambled eggs," Takumi announced, setting the plate before her.

"Wow, this looks so good," Misaki complemented.

Takumi sipped his coffee and sat across from her. "Any big plans for today...?" he asked.

"Not that I know of..." Misaki said taking a bite of her breakfast. "Do you have anything you want to do?"

"Not exactly," Takumi said taking a bite of his own breakfast. "We can just have a quiet Saturday."

"I like the sound of that," Misaki agreed.

"I can wash the dishes," Misaki offered when they both finished.

"No, I got them," Takumi said.

They both exchanged a look and then childishly sprinted to the sink.

"I win," Takumi said turning the faucet on. "I get to wash the dishes!" he sang.

Misaki laughed as Takumi playfully pushed her aside. "You're mean..." she accused.

"For not letting you lift a finger? Sorry looks like I'll have to be mean then," he said kissing her on the forehead.

Misaki hugged Takumi's back as he washed and dried the dishes.

"Alright, beautiful," he said scooping her up in his arms. "What to do now- You smell really good," he noted.

Misaki laughed. "What do I smell like..?"

Takumi dramatically inhaled and nuzzled her neck. "Cinnamon and...vanilla?" he guessed.

"Correct," Misaki said.

"Do I get a prize...?"

"Sure," Misaki said pressing her lips against his. Takumi carried her back to the living room and laid her down on a couch.

"What's the rush...?" he asked as Misaki unbuttoned his shirt.

"Oh I don't know-"

The house phone rang.

Takumi groaned. "I see the rush now..." he muttered.

"You totally jinxed that," Misaki teased.

"We have an answering machine..." Takumi reminded her. He began kissing her again.

"Misaki!" the answering machine picked up. "Misaki, pick up right now. This is Sakura! It's really important! PICK UP! I know you and Takumi are home,"

"Sakura," another muffled voice was heard. "They're still newlyweds. What better way to spend a Saturday than in bed..?"

"Shut up, Kuuga. Misaki wouldn't do that to me. We're best friends. She wouldn't desert me at a time like this"

Misaki sighed and got up from the couch. "Now I have to go pick up..." Misaki said. "Hello Sakura?" Misaki said into the phone.

"Misaki! I knew you'd pick up. We really need to go shopping today! Risa is hosting an environmental event tonight and we have to go. The dress code is formal and green. I don't own a green dress!"

"Calm down Sakura," Misaki soothed. "Are you sure you don't own a green dress? Did you check your entire walk in closet?"

"Yes!" Sakura said. "Nothing formal and green"

"Alright," Misaki said. "I'll come with. Did you call Ruri?"

"Yeah I called her first. Her and Tora are going earlier. Bring Takumi!" Sakura added.

"But I already have a green dress," Misaki complained. "Remember I wore it to that event in the spring"

"Just buy another one. A girl needs a few green dresses anyways" Sakura said. "See you in a half an hour pronto at the department store!"

"Sak-" the line went dead. Misaki hung up the phone. "So much for quiet Saturday. There's apparently an event we have to go to tonight," she told Takumi.

"And you need a green dress?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah but I already have one. You know the pale green one made of silk?"

"Well you could get a different one," Takumi said rubbing her shoulders. "Have fun with the shopping?"

"I guess. You have to come too,"

"Do I?"

"Yes, Sakura said Tora and Kuuga are all going"

"Very well, anything for you," Takumi said. "You might want to get ready," he said gesturing to Misaki's dressing robe.

"Right..." Misaki said sprinting up the stairs. She never knew what to wear...there was just too many choices. She clasped on a strapless bra and grabbed a random pair of panties. "Clothes clothes clothes..." she muttered to herself. She decided on a denim skirt and a black cotton shirt with a silver rose design on it. She wore a pair of gold heeled sandals. Gold went with green right?

"Makeup..." Misaki said scanning her counter. How does Sakura expect her to be ready in half an hour and for her to look her best at the same time. Misaki applied some nude lipstick and concealer. A spritz of perfume and a dab of mascara.

"Take your time," Takumi said watching Misaki run from one room to the other. Takumi stood by the door holding Misaki's purse and sunglasses in each hand.

"Thanks, honey," Misaki said, taking them from him. "Your car or mine?"

"Lets take mine," Takumi said opening the car door. Misaki slid in and Takumi closed the door. Takumi was a good driver. Misaki and him made it to the store in no time.

"Mr and Mrs. Walker," a sale lady greeted very politely. "Your company is already here," the lady said showing them to the back of the store. "My name is Maria and I will be assisting Mrs. Walker today."

"Hello Maria," Misaki greeted. "Sakura, Ruri," she said hugging her friends.

"Late but reasonably dressed," Sakura said patting Misaki on the back. "Let's get started. We only have a few hours,"

There were three sales assistants in total; Maria, Lulu and Taiga.

"So what will it be for today ladies?" Maria asked.

"Green and formal dresses," Sakura told them. "And possibly some accessories...?" she said looking at Kuuga.

"Sky's the limit..." Kuuga said, sitting in a comfy seat. "You got something to drink?" he asked.

"Yes yes," Lulu said. "Grace!" she called. "The VIPs are here!" she announced.

Misaki found it so funny how they were VIPs anywhere they went. All she had to do was tell them her name even if she'd never been to the place before.

Grace came with a tray of champagne and delicate glasses. Kuuga took a glass and sipped it.

"Here are some selections," Maria said with a bunch of dresses in her arms.

Misaki sighed. Time to get started... She stepped into the dressing room and hung up her clothes on the hook. The first dress was a lime green silk. It had elegant beading along the hem and was floor length.

Misaki stepped out and onto the small block. There were large mirrors for Misaki to study the long dress. Sakura and Ruri got dressed and stepped out too.

"That's cute," Misaki said.

Sakura twirled. "Very light...but I need a bit more bling,"

The saleswomen were practically taking notes on every word they said.

"You look beautiful," Takumi said.

Misaki smoothed down the skirt. "I don't really...like the color," Misaki said sheepishly.

"Oh no that's fine," Maria said immediately. "We have plenty more. Please we want you to be 100% satisfied."

The girls stepped back into the stalls and tried on the next dress.

"No," Takumi said as soon as Misaki stepped out.

Misaki blushed. The dress was really short and completely backless.

"Come on Takumi," Tora said. "Maybe Misaki likes this one."

"It's sexy," Ruri said studying Misaki's dress.

"Maybe you should try it on," Tora encouraged.

"Your wife can wear it but mine can't," Takumi said.

"It's alright," Misaki said placing her hands on his shoulders. "I wasn't going to pick this one anyways."

Takumi smiled. "Good," he said, kissing her hand.

"Can you two keep your hands off each other for a few hours..." Kuuga muttered.

Tora laughed. "Young love..." he said as if he wasn't the same age as everyone here.

Misaki yet again stepped back into the dressing room with a new dress in hand.

"I like this one," Takumi said.

Misaki looked in the mirror. There was too many jewels and bedazzles on it. "I want something simpler," she said. "Sakura, maybe they have this dress in your size."

Sakura studied the dress. "Yes, I like this dress. Can I get one too?"

"Of course," Lulu said. "I'll get it right away," she said rushing off.

"What's wrong with that one?" Takumi asked. "It really nice."

"Too much bling..."

The next one Misaki really liked. It was olive green and strapless. However it had long sleeves made of out lace and a boat neck. The dress was modest but sexy at the same time with the lace.

"This is the viscose jersey dress with lace detail by Gucci," Maria told Misaki.

"Takumi, I think I want this one,"

"Alright, do you want a bracelet to go with that?"

"No, I have bracelets at home."

"Would you like to look at our selection anyways?" Maria asked.

"Sure," Takumi said. "And anything else that would go with the dress."

"This is so elegant," Sakura complemented. "The lace is very nature like too!"

Maria came back with a large tray of jewelry. "The very best we have to offer," she said setting it down on the table.

"This goes well with your dress," Takumi said holding up a large glittery gold bangle.

Misaki sat on the arm of the chair. Takumi offered her a sip of his champagne. "I already have those."

"I don't think you have any in rose gold..."

"I can't tell the difference..."

"Alright..." Takumi said. "But we have to buy this," he said smugly holding up a necklace. The pendant was the letter "T."

"T for Takumi?"

"Or for Tora," Tora joked.

Misaki let her husband put the necklace around her neck. "Beautiful," he said. "We'll take these two items," Takumi said to Maria, handing her his credit card.

"How much are these?" Misaki asked. There wasn't even a tag...

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Takumi said waving off Maria.

After they finished, the couples grabbed a bit of dinner to eat and then Misaki and Takumi went home to get Misaki some jewelry and for Takumi to change.

The name "Walker" somehow got you an appointment at a salon without waiting. Misaki got her hair and makeup done. Her hair was curled and then but into loose bun. The bun was then pinned with some gold flowers to add to the nature look. The makeup was natural and light.

"You seem nervous," Takumi said, placing Misaki's hand on his arm.

"These fancy events always make me nervous..." Misaki muttered.

Takumi patted her hand. He was wearing a white button down with a silver vest which went very well with his eyes. Misaki let Takumi gently kiss her lips.

"We can always bail early," he reminded her as they walked up to a mansion.

"Name?" the man at the front door asked.

"Walker,"

The man scanned his list. "Right this way," he said showing them to the large backyard. It was lit with candles and the garden was in full bloom.

"Misaki!" a voice called.

"Risa," Misaki greeted, hugging the girl.

"So glad you could make it! Hello Mr. Walker," she greeted. "That green dress is stunning on you!"

"Thank you, you look very nice too," Misaki said, smiling. Right now she wasn't Ayuzawa Misaki but Misaki Walker... Wife of the powerful CEO of Walker Corporations.

"What do we do now?" Misaki asked Sakura.

"There are a bunch of stands here to buy stuff. Apparently all the money is going to an environmental fund," Sakura explained.

"Why isn't it Misaki Walker," a model like girl said hugging Misaki with one arm and a drink in the other.

"How have you been?" Misaki said returning the hug.

"Oh wonderful. Thank you or asking, dear."

Misaki just smiled and nodded.

"Want to go look at the stands?" Takumi asked. Misaki nodded and walked over to the booths.

"Oh these are pretty," Misaki said admiring the glass beads.

"They're hand made," Takumi said reading the sign.

"Buy a strand?" the woman said holding up a necklace of blue and silver beads.

"This one's nice," Takumi said pointing to a bracelet with red and gold square beads.

"Only $40," the woman told them.

"$40?!" Misaki exclaimed. For a bracelet?

Takumi laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mrs. Walker, I'm glad you approve of our prices. They're actually very cheap and it's all going to a charity." the woman said, bustling around.

Misaki gave a sheepish smile. She actually thought $40 was a lot for a glass bracelet...

"Surely it's nothing compared to your beautiful Gucci dress, that color looks stunning on you," the woman added

"How much was the dress..?" Misaki whispered to Takumi.

"Don't worry about it," Takumi said. "We'll take the red bracelet, the blue necklace and the purple one," he told the woman, handing over a wad of bills.

Misaki elbowed Takumi.

Takumi placed a finger on her lips "My treat," he said.

Misaki picked up the pretty white and silver bag at the counter. "How much do you think this dress would have cost...?" she asked the woman.

"It's one from the newest Gucci collection...at least $2000. Mrs. Walker has excellent taste in fashion," the woman said matter of factly.

Misaki was ready to strangle Takumi. Such an expensive dress! Misaki couldn't believe she was wearing a month's rent of her old apartment on her back right now.

Misaki grabbed a champagne flute from a waiter and downed it. Misaki felt someone bump into her.

"Excuse me!" a voice exclaimed.

Misaki moved to the side.

"Watch where you're going!" the woman snapped. She was wearing a glittery dress with her brown hair piled up in a bun.

"Sorry..." Misaki said, wanting to avoid confrontation.

"Who are you?!" the woman demanded. Someone was having a bad day...

"My name is Misaki,"

"Were you even invited? I don't think I know you and believe me I know every important person out there,"

"I was invited by Risa," Misaki said calmly.

"No way...I don't even see you at the big parties!" the woman snapped.

"Lucy!" a voice exclaimed. Two other women rushed to her side.

"Hello Misaki," the two greeted.

Misaki smiled and nodded. She had seen those two around before.

"You know this loser..?" Lucy asked.

Both women gasped. "Lucy, you're drunk..." one said. "This is Misaki Walker you're talking to!" she hissed.

"Lucy is drunk, Misaki," the other one said. "I'm really sorry. I'm sure she didn't mean to be so rude to you,"

"Who the hell is Misaki Walker?!" Lucy demanded.

"Mrs. Walker..?" her friend said, shaking her head. "Mrs. Takumi Walker? The wife of the CEO of Walker Corporations?! You're such an idiot or you're wasted beyond belief..."

Both women apologized to Misaki a dozen times but Misaki assured them it was alright.

"Hey sweetheart, there you are," Takumi said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"Just looking around," Misaki said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You alright?" Takumi asked, feeling her forehead.

"Yeah..." Misaki said. It was amazing how people changed when they knew her name... Misaki Walker. How many people would even acknowledge her existence without her name?

"We can go home if you want. Do you want to leave?" Takumi asked, gently. His forehead wrinkling with concern.

Misaki shook her head. "What a shame to waste a $2000 dress, huh honey?" she said, shaking her head at him.

Takumi smirked. "Only the best for you,"

"Misaki!" Sakura called. "We're taking pictures. Come over here!"

Misaki smiled and walked over, careful not to trip in her heels. The three girls stood together and smiled for the camera. Kuuga took the picture on his camera. Takumi and Tora used their phones.

"Let's do couples now," Ruri said. "Takumi and Misaki first!"

Misaki blushed. "Do you have to take pictures?"

"Why not Misa Chan?" Takumi teased. "Don't like taking pictures with me?"

Misaki rolled her eyes and stood by Takumi. He pulled her tightly against him as they smiled for a picture.

"Another one!" Sakura said.

"Kiss!" Tora yelled. "Kissing picture!"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed, blushing.

"Kiss kiss!" Ruri and Sakura chanted.

Takumi chuckled and tilted Misaki's chin up. He bent down and kissed her as the flashes went off.

"Aww how cute," Sakura said looking through her phone. She had Takumi's phone in one hand and her's in the other. "I'm setting the kiss picture as your background," Sakura told Takumi.

"Alright," Takumi said, grinning.

"Sakura!" Misaki exclaimed. "That's embarrassing!"

Tora laughed. "You're married, for heavens sake. Nothing wrong with a little PDA." To prove his point he pulled Ruri over and passionately kissed her. Ruri didn't seem embarrassed at all. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him with equal fervor.

"Get a room!" Kuuga called, putting his hand over Sakura's eyes.

Misaki laughed. She really wouldn't give up this life for anything. Being with her friends and her true love made her so happy. She was happier everyday then she was in all her days in her old life. Best part was that her happiness had nothing to do with money...


	3. Typical Day

**Chapter 3: Typical Day**

"Bye Takumi," Misaki said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Bye darling," Takumi said, leaving for work.

After he left, Misaki cleaned up the entire house...which wasn't very hard to do despite their huge home. The Walker household has a cleaning staff that came three times a week.

Misaki simply had to fold and hang up clothes, make the bed, reorganize bits and pieces and then she was done.

Misaki checked her phone. It was almost time for her Pilates class. She changed into her workout clothes and brought a small tote with her.

"Sakura?" she said, calling her friend. "Feel like exercising today...?"

Sakura groaned. "Fine, I'll do the Pilates but not the kick boxing class."

"Alright, see you there," Misaki said, hanging up. She got into her car and drove to the gym.

"Misaki!" a few other women greeted.

Misaki gave them a quick hug and locked her bag up in her gym locker. Sakura and Ruri joined just as the class was about to start. Misaki didn't find the class very entertaining but it was a good time passer. Sakura and Ruri were both gasping for air when it was over.

"It's gets easier if you do it everyday," Misaki encouraged, wiping her face with a towel.

"I was never an athlete..." Ruri panted.

Misaki took a sip of her water. "It's good to keep in shape," she reminded them. "Come on," she said. "I'll treat you all to lunch."

Sakura and Ruri managed to pick themselves off the floor and trudged after Misaki. The gym was very luxurious. There was a cafe with a huge menu of healthy food.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" the waiter asked.

Misaki scanned the menu. "Ice water with lemon," she decided.

"Plain water please," Sakura said.

"I'll take a green tea," Ruri told him.

"How do you do this everyday...?" Sakura asked, rubbing her thighs. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow..."

Misaki took a sip of her water. "It's worth being able to eat freely without guilt," she said, lightly. Misaki really didn't care so much about her weight but it was nice to be in such great shape. She rarely had this much time to exercise in high school or in college.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. "How about an appetizer to start?"

Misaki nodded. "Let's all share some appetizers," she suggested. "Let's start with the mini crab cakes, the stuffed mushrooms, saute chicken on a stick and the veggie taco dip with wheat chips."

The waiter jotted down everything. "And your meals...?" he asked.

"I want the turkey club sandwich with steamed broccoli and carrots," Ruri said.

"I guess I'll have the chicken avocado salad," Sakura said.

"How would you like your chicken?"

"Grilled,"

"And you, Mrs Walker?" the waiter asked.

Misaki was a regular and so the staff at the gym knew her. "I'll take a well done steak with grilled asparagus," she told the waiter. "Thank you,"

"Anytime. Your food will be out shortly," he said, leaving.

"Ohh Mrs Walker," Ruri teased. "How respectful..."

Misaki rolled her eyes and sipped at her water.

"Let's make a toast!" Sakura suggested. She lifted her glass. "To the Housewife Club!"

Misaki and Ruri clinked glasses with her. "To the Housewife Club!" they repeated.

Shortly after the waiter came back with a whole tray of appetizers. He placed the plates on the table and left.

"Wow..." Sakura said, looking at all the mouth watering dishes. "I am going to get so fat..." she laughed.

"They're all really healthy," Misaki reassured her. "Not very many calories."

Sakura picked up a crab cake and took a bite. "Mmm!" she said. "This is delicious...can we just come here for lunch from now on?"

Misaki laughed and popped a stuffed mushroom into her mouth.

"Misa, have you tried everything on the menu yet...?" Ruri asked, nibbling on a crab cake.

Misaki dramatically gestured to the huge menu. "I've got a few years..." she said. "I chose my favorites for you guys to try today,"

Ruri dipped a chip into the dip and crunched into it. "This is great!" she exclaimed. "Definitely worth the workout!"

Misaki laughed and picked up a skewer of chicken. "Try these," she said. "There's soy sauce for dipping too,"

"I think we should have just ordered appetizers..." Sakura sighed.

"Don't speak too soon," Misaki teased. The waiter came with their meals and took away the empty plates.

"It's so colorful," Sakura observed, poking around her salad. "Oh good, the chicken isn't dry at all," she said, happily.

Misaki nodded and began cutting up her steak.

"So any gossip lately?" Ruri asked. "Husband troubles...?"

"I want to hear from Misaki," Sakura said. "The newlyweds!" she sang.

Misaki sighed. "We're hardly newlyweds anymore," she said. "We've been married for almost a year now."

"So bored of Takumi already?" Ruri tsked. "One year is shorter than both Sakura and I's marriage."

"We need to throw Misaki an anniversary party!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This better not be like my bachelorette party..." Misaki said covering her face.

Her bachelorette party was orderly chaos. Too many drinks always led to disaster. Luckily, Sakura and Ruri weren't drunk and managed to keep the party together. Misaki on the other hand was coaxed to drink shot after shot. It was at her bachelorette party where everyone learned that Misaki had no tolerance to alcohol whatsoever.

Misaki to this day couldn't really even remember her own party. According to Sakura, they got her a male stripper but Misaki had no recollection of that either. Only Sakura and Ruri's secret photos proved such a crazy night actually happened...

"Don't worry," Ruri said. "Our husbands will be there. Takumi won't let anything happen to you," she said with a smile.

Misaki gave a nervous laugh and drank the rest of her water. "Good thing he wasn't at my bachelorette party..." she muttered.

Ruri scoffed. "Our party was so much better than theirs. Sakura really went big."

"Yeah, go big or go home.." Sakura agreed. "I think it was Takumi, Kuuga, Tora, Hinata and maybe some other people just went drinking at a classy bar."

"Well Takumi isn't really a partier," Misaki said.

"I'm glad you are!" Ruri teased.

"Heh..." Misaki said, shaking her head. "Never going to drink like that again...my first and last time drinking,"

The girls laughed.

The waiter came back to get the plates. "Can I interest you ladies to a little dessert?"

Sakura sighed. "I've already had too much food..."

"The desserts are mostly made with fresh fruit and nonfat dairy," the waiter explained.

"Well..." Sakura said. "I guess I'll have to give one a try..."

"Vanilla berry parfait for me!" Misaki said. "And a plate of raised oatmeal cookies."

"I'll go with the parfait too," Sakura and Ruri both said.

"To go," Ruri said. "I want to get a foot massage upstairs."

The waiter quickly got their orders and Misaki handed him her Gold Card. "Thank you for coming," he said giving a small bow.

On the top floor of the gym was a spa and sauna center. The girls sat in comfy leather chairs as they got a foot massage and pedicure.

"What color would you like, Mrs. Walker?"

"French manicure," Misaki said, taking another bite of her dessert.

"Why don't you ever get something colorful?" Sakura asked, picking a pearly pink.

"I don't know," Misaki shrugged. "I think the colors look unnatural..."

"Same old Misaki," Ruri teased, pointing to a glittery purple color.

Misaki dipped her feet into the warm water. The soft music in the background and the grand city view made the environment to relaxing. An entire wall was all glass, giving a clear view of all the skyscrapers.

"Can I get anything else for you, ladies?" the manager asked. "Wax, facial, full body massage, manicure?" she asked.

"Wax," Ruri ordered for everyone.

"Eh..." Misaki said. "I don't like those..." she complained.

"It will be a surprise for Takumi," Ruri said, pushing Misaki into the next room.

* * *

Misaki picked up her tote bag and said bye to her friends. She had her kick boxing class now. The instructor at the gym gave her one on one sessions. He always pushed Misaki to her limits and designed special workouts for her.

"Okay...I'm done..." Misaki said, sitting down on the mat. Sweat dripped down her face.

Her instructor, Julian, tossed her a towel and water bottle. "Good job today," he said picking up the equipment. "You're really improving,"

Julian had turquoise eyes and chocolate brown hair that always hung in his eyes. He wasn't as tall as Takumi but he was definitely bulkier.

Misaki always secretly wondered what a boxing match between Takumi and Julian would look like... She would actually put her bet on her little alien. Takumi always had something up his sleeve.

"Thanks," Misaki said, wrapping the towel around her neck.

"Got any great future plans? Boxing pro maybe?" Julian teased.

Misaki shook her head. "Just a regular housewife," she said, taking another swig of water. "What about you? This is only a part time thing for you."

Julian shrugged. "Still deciding," he said, pulling a T shirt over his head.

Misaki nodded. Julian walked over and helped her up. "I'll see you next time, Misaki," he said.

Misaki waved to him and hit the showers. She quickly dried off and changed into a plain summer dress and flip flops. Her legs felt really smooth and silky. Misaki threw her damp hair in a bun and packed up her things.

"Where to now..." she wondered, getting into her car. She slid a pair of sunglasses and started the engine.

"Sakura," she called on her built in car bluetooth. "What are you doing?"

"Ruri and I are doing a little home shopping. Come meet us! I swear I won't make you buy clothes!" Sakes promised.

"Alright," Misaki said pushing the address into the GPS. "See you soon,"

Misaki parked and got out. "Tree Designs..." she read. Misaki shrugged and walked into the store.

"Misaki!" Ruri called, waving her over.

"Are any of you remodeling?" Misaki asked. This store sold furniture and household appliances.

They shook their heads. "But they have really cute things," Sakura said, holding up a mug.

"How was kick boxing with Mr. Muscles?" Ruri asked.

"Tiring..." Misaki admitted. "Oh this is a cute tea set." Misaki said, picking up a box. The picture on the box showed elegant cups, saucers and a tea pot all decorated with English roses.

"Clearance on dish soap!" Misaki exclaimed when they walked by an aisle.

Sakura and Ruri both burst out laughing. "This is Misaki's kind of store..." they agreed.

A few hours later Misaki had a new tea set, three mugs, five bottles of dish soap, and two picture frames.

"Would you like me to carry that out for you?" the sales assistant asked.

"Nope, I'm a strong woman. Thank you," Misaki said, picking up her own bags.

On the way home, Misaki stopped by the grocery store and bought some eggs, blueberries and milk.

Misaki parked in the garage. Takumi's car wasn't back yet which gave Misaki some time to put things away. Misaki made two trips to carry in everything. The food was neatly placed in the fridge, the dish soap under the sink and the mugs were rinsed and put into the cabinet.

Misaki sat at the dining room table and carefully unpacked the tea set. Each piece was securely wrapped in bubble wrap.

"Misaki?" a voice called.

"Takumi!" Misaki called back. She hurried over to the front door.

"Hi beautiful," Takumi said, hugging her. "Did you have a good day...?"

"Yeah," Misaki said intertwining her hand with his. "I bought a tea set," she told him.

Takumi followed her to the dining room. "Where'd you find it?" he asked. "It's very nice."

Misaki told him about the store and the soap clearance.

Takumi laughed. "You're so cute," he said patting her on the head. "What would you like for dinner?" he asked.

"How about curry rice...?" Misaki suggested.

"Curry rice it is," Takumi said, hanging his suit jacket up and tossing his tie on the coffee table. He undid the top buttons of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up.

Misaki sat in the counter stool and watched Takumi put on his cooking apron and take ingredients out of the fridge.

"Tell me about your day," Takumi said, cutting up carrots.

"Well..." Misaki said. "I had a Pilates class which Sakura and Ruri joined. They didn't seem to like it but then we had lunch at the gym cafe and they loved everything. Both of them got dessert too!" Misaki added.

Takumi cut up all the vegetables and got the rice cooking. He listened to Misaki as he seasoned the curry and let it simmer.

"That smells great," Misaki said, inhaling the aroma that filled the kitchen.

"Wait till you taste it..." Takumi said, scooping rice into two bowls.

Misaki poured two glasses of milk and grabbed two pairs of chopsticks.

"Mmm..." Misaki said. "This is definitely better than any cafe."

"It's because I pour all my love into it for the woman I adore," Takumi said.

Misaki looked down. "Stop it..." she said.

Takumi laughed and took her hand. "I can't help it..." he said, winking. "You little vixen stole my heart."

"Eat your food..." Misaki muttered.

"Can you feed me?"

"No!"

"Why not...?"

"Takumi!"

* * *

Misaki sat in bed, reading a book. Takumi was working still even though it was getting pretty late. Misaki placed the bookmark on the page and put the book on the nightstand. She got out of bed and rubbed her arms. It was a little cool.

Misaki wandered downstairs, warmed some soy milk and poured it into a mug.

"Takumi...?" she asked, softly, leaning against the door.

Takumi was sitting in his home office and looked up from his computer. "Hey," he said, adjusting his glasses. "It's late, you should be sleeping" he said, checking his watch that laid on the desk.

Misaki walked over and set the mug on the desk. "I wanted to see what you were doing..." she said.

"Let me finish one more email and I'll call it a night," Takumi promised. His fingers typed quickly on the keyboard. "There," he said clicking the send button. "All done,"

He held his arms out and Misaki sat on his lap.

"I brought you some soy milk," Misaki said, pointing to the mug.

Takumi picked it up and gulped it down. "Mmm...thanks," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Tell me why you can't sleep," he said, patting her knee.

"Takumi, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he promised.

"Can I work...?" Misaki asked.

Takumi studied her face. "Why would you want to do that...?" he asked.

"Because I'm not doing anything productive," Misaki explained. "I spent everyday going to the gym or shopping."

"What's wrong with enjoying yourself?" Takumi asked.

"I want to get a job," Misaki pressed.

Takumi sighed. "Misaki, we've been over this. I make enough to support the both of us. I don't want you to work. I want you to be at home."

"But I feel so useless," Misaki argued. "It's like you're supporting my every need and all I do is take your money."

"I don't see anything wrong with a husband caring for his wife," Takumi said, holding her close. "Besides you do work. You fill the important role of my wife. You are the home caretaker and I am the bread winner."

"But-"

"Shh..." Takumi said. "It's late. Let's go to bed."

Misaki frowned. Takumi kissed her on the forehead and stood up with her in his arms.

"Alright wife," he said, laying her down on the bed. "It's sleep time."

Misaki laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Takumi turned off the light and wrapped an arm around her.

"Caretaker..." Misaki thought to herself. Was she really content with simply being a housewife?


	4. Pool Party

**Chapter 4: Pool Party**

"Don't forget Ruri's pool party is today," Takumi said, setting a tall glass of ice tea on the tub platform.

"Oh right..." Misaki said, propping her elbow on the platform.

Takumi sat on the marble steps. "Is it a block party...?" he asked.

"Yeah," Misaki said, taking a sip of the iced tea. "It's more to show off though," she said with a laugh.

"Are you going to wear that dress from Express?" Takumi asked.

Misaki nodded. "You remembered..." she said.

"Of course..." Takumi said, smoothing her hair.

Misaki was currently sitting in the bathtub with her hair pinned up in a bun. The bubbles in the bath was covering her at the moment. Misaki swore the first perverted joke Takumi made...she was kicking him out of the bathroom.

"I'm getting out now..." Misaki announced.

Takumi held out her bathrobe.

"Don't look," Misaki ordered.

"Why...?"

"I just don't want you too!" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi picked up her glass of iced tea. "May I remind you that we're married," Takumi said, covering his eyes with one hand.

"Don't look," Misaki warned.

"If I don't admire your body, who else will?" Takumi teased, his hand still over his eyes.

"It's embarrassing!" Misaki argued, pulling her robe on. "You always stare."

"Nothing I haven't seen before..." Takumi reminded her. He set the glass of iced tea on the far counter.

He smirked and swung Misaki up so she was sitting on the counter. "I lied. I looked," he announced.

Misaki blushed. "Takumi, no you didn't!" she exclaimed.

Takumi wrapped his arms around Misaki's neck. "Someone got a wax lately..." he said, winking.

"Why you!" Misaki yelled, chasing Takumi out of the bathroom.

Takumi bolted down the stairs as Misaki tore after him. "Think fast!" Takumi said, throwing a pillow at her.

Misaki caught it and glared at him. "Prepare to meet your maker!" she yelled, hitting him with the pillow

Takumi grabbed another pillow and swung at her too. Misaki ducked behind a couch and peeked around.

"Got you!" Takumi said, grabbing her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around and around.

"Put me down!" Misaki laughed.

"Surrender first!" Takumi yelled.

"Never!"

"I will make you surrender...to your deepest desires," he said darkly. He gently pulled the hair tie out of her hair and let Misaki's dark hair spill onto her shoulders.

"What are my deepest desires then?" Misaki asked, shaking out her hair.

Takumi pulled her halfway up the stairs. "Me, of course," he said, pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the stairs.

"You practically left a trail of clothes!" Misaki exclaimed, as Takumi pushed her onto the bed.

"Not like we're expecting company today..." he reminded her.

"I guess...the house is a mess right now-"

Takumi cut her off with a kiss.

"Will there be have enough time to get ready..?" Misaki asked. She closed her eyes as Takumi kissed her neck.

"Don't worry..." Takumi said against her neck. "I'll make it fast..."

* * *

"Misaki? Takumi?" a voice called from downstairs.

Misaki jerked up in bed. She glanced at the clock. "Crap an hour before Ruri's party!" Misaki exclaimed. "Takumi!" she said, shaking the sleepy person beside her.

"Hello? Anyone home...?"

"It's Sakura!" Misaki said, practically shoving Takumi on his feet.

"What do they want?" Takumi said, yawning.

Misaki stuffed a pair of boxers and shorts in his arms. "I have no idea! Hurry up and go downstairs!"

Takumi pulled on his shorts and walked downstairs.

"You're not wearing a shirt!" Misaki called after him.

"Don't worry, I'm not cold!" Takumi called back, trudging downstairs.

Misaki face palmed. If she cared if he was cold or not... It was the middle of summer anyways!

"Hi Kuuga, hi Sakura," Takumi greeted.

Sakura and Kuuga were looking around the living room and the stairs. Clothes were strewn everywhere and the furniture was messed up.

"I see we came at a bad time..." Kuuga observed.

Takumi chuckled as he uprighted a chair.

Sakura helped put the pillows back on the couch. "So what were you doing...?" she asked.

Kuuga cracked up and placed a hand on top of Sakura's head.

Takumi picked up a pillow. "Uhh...pillow fight...?" he said, holding up a pillow.

Kuuga wrapped his arms around Sakura. "How cute.." he said.

Misaki ran down the stairs in her dress. "I didn't know you were coming," she said to Sakura.

"I just decided to stop by..." Sakura said. "Sorry, we came at such a bad time," Sakura apologized.

"It's okay we were done," Takumi said, messing up Misaki's hair.

"Stop it!" Misaki said, slapping his hand away.

"Come on, you two," Sakura said, pushing Misaki upstairs. "You have to get ready. Sorry for intruding!" Sakura announced, walking into their bedroom.

Sakura sat at Misaki's vanity table. Her fingers hovered over some products and laid some out for Misaki. Misaki dabbed on some red lipstick and outlined her eyes.

"Here's your waterproof mascara," Sakura said handing it to Misaki.

"I thought we weren't swimming..." Misaki said, brushing her hair.

"We aren't but it's probably going to be humid," Sakura told Misaki.

Misaki swooped the mascara wand on her eyelashes and pursed her lips.

"Use this bag," Sakura said, handing Misaki a thin clutch.

"That doesn't hold anything..." Misaki pointed out.

"Clutches are suppose to be small," Sakura said. She put a compact powder in the clutch along with Misaki's cell phone, her lipstick, some IDs, drivers license and tissues. "There you have it," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Misaki said, sliding her feet into her heels.

The girls headed back downstairs. Takumi was dressed in a white V neck t-shirt with a burgundy jacket over it.

"Of course, you two would match," Kuuga said.

"What a coincidence..." Takumi said.

"Let's get going," Misaki said, checking Takumi's watch. "Ruri will kill us if we're late."Misaki picked up the car keys. "Can I drive...?" she asked.

"No," Takumi said, plucking the car keys from Misaki's hand. "You're a bad driver," he called behind his shoulder.

"What?!" Misaki exclaimed. "I am not! I'm a great driver!" Misaki said as she chased after Takumi.

Sakura and Kuuga exchanged a look as they watched the bickering couple head off.

"Let's go," Kuuga said, taking Sakura's hand.

"Honey, can I drive...?" Sakura asked, batting her eyelashes.

Kuuga raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you like driving?" he asked.

Sakura hugged his arm. "Since now,"

Kuuga held out the keys. "As you wish..." he said.

* * *

"Misaki! Takumi!" Ruri called. "Welcome to the Igarashi home!"

"Wow..." Misaki said, looking at their new pool. It was full sized with tiny tiles in various shades of blue. There were stair steps in the shallow end and a diving board at the deep end.

"Isn't it gorgeous!" Ruri said, beaming.

"You must have spent a fortune," Takumi observed. He and Misaki walked under the canopy on the patio.

"Worth it if it makes Ruri happy," Tora said, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Red or white?" he asked Takumi and Misaki.

"Red," Takumi said.

"White, please," Misaki said.

Tora poured the drinks and handed them the glass goblets.

There was a long table full of food. The table was made of metal and glass except at the moment is was covered with a silver tablecloth.

Misaki picked up a small cake ball. "This is good," she said, after taking a bite.

"Look," Ruri said pointing to some of the dishes. "We had these at the gym cafe."

Misaki picked up a stuffed mushroom. "Tastes just to same," she told Ruri.

"Wow!" Sakura squealed, when her and Kuuga walked in. "I'm so jealous!" she exclaimed, hugging Ruri. "This pool is beautiful!"

"Cheers," Takumi said, clinking glasses with Misaki.

Misaki smiled and took a tiny sip of her drink.

"Don't worry about anything," Takumi said, patting her cheek. "I'll take care of you. I won't let you drink too much."

Misaki blushed. "I know how much I can have..." she said softly.

"Hey!" Tora yelled. "What are you two whispering about over there?"

Misaki blushed even more. "We're not whispering about anything..." she said, joining the group again.

"Especially not about-ow!" Takumi exclaimed as Misaki stomped on his foot.

"What's wrong, darling...?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing sweetheart," Takumi said. "Everything's just peachy,"

Soon the entire block was at Ruri's place. They all admired the pool and asked Ruri to tell them about the price, designer and so on. Ruri proudly showed everyone the pool. Misaki watched her friend happily describe how she choose the design.

Misaki grabbed a watermelon cube and popped it in her mouth. The fruit was very sweet and so Misaki grabbed another.

"Did you come for the food or the party?" Sakura teased.

Misaki took a bite of a crab cake. "Food is slightly more tempting," she said clinking glasses with Sakura.

"Bottoms up," Sakura said, draining the glass.

"Easy now," Takumi said, patting Misaki's back as she tried to do the same.

Misaki coughed and shook her head. "What do people like about alcohol?" she asked Takumi.

"The rest of us can hold our liquor," Takumi teased, draining his glass to prove it. He held Misaki's hand as they made their way around the groups to make small talk.

"Misaki Walker, as beautiful as always," one of Ruri's neighbors said.

"Thank you," Misaki said, politely.

"You and Takumi make such a cute couple. Cheers," she said, clinking glasses with Misaki. "Bottoms up!"

Misaki forced a smile on her face. Why do people keep saying that?! She slowly drank her glass. Misaki hated that burning feeling down her throat.

Takumi got dragged away to talk business with some other men and so Misaki went to go find Sakura and Ruri.

"Satisfied...?" Misaki asked.

Ruri nodded. "Nothing's sexier than a man who makes good to his word," she joked. "To my wonderful husband," she toasted. The girls clinked glasses and drank.

"No, thank you," Misaki tried refusing as someone tried to pour her some more wine.

"Come on, loosen up," the woman encouraged, pouring Misaki another glass.

Misaki sighed and thanked her. She slowly walked over to Takumi.

"Oh Misa," Takumi said. "This is my lovely wife, Misaki," he introduced.

Misaki shook their hands and smiled.

"To the married life," they all said, clinking glasses.

Misaki took one sip before Takumi took her glass away.

"Alright," he said. "You're done for the night," he said wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm not drunk," Misaki said, matter of factly.

"Let's keep it that way," Takumi said, draining her glass. "I'm done too..." he said. "I still have to drive later." Takumi sat the glasses down on a empty table.

"Tora," he said. "Your pool has had a wonderful grand opening."

"Here here," Tora said. "It was mostly Ruri's work though. I hardly did anything."

"Misaki, you have to try this," Sakura said, handing Misaki a skewer with grilled meat and vegetables on it.

"Oh good," Misaki said. "I'm starving anyways."

"Didn't you eat dinner?" Ruri asked.

Kuuga and Sakura laughed. "They were too busy doing other things," Kuuga whispered.

Misaki blushed. "It's not like that!" she said.

"What was it like then?" Tora asked. "Actually I'd rather not know..." he teased.

"Alright, quit teasing my poor wife," Takumi said, hugging Misaki. "It was all my fault. I don't have any self control around her."

"You should have seen the house," Sakura told Ruri.

"Did you catch them together...?" Ruri asked.

"No they were upstairs,"

"Ruri!" Misaki exclaimed.

"So Misaki is a bed person..." Ruri said, tapping her chin. "Practical and conventional," she decided.

"Where else would you do it...?" Misaki asked. The question came out before Misaki thought it through. She blushed and try to brush off the question.

"Well..." Tora said with a glint in his eye. "You'll have to ask your husband to teach you a little. Play it a little more daring."

"Oh, they'll still newlyweds," Sakura said, waving Tora off. "They're still exploring their options."

"Thanks Sakura..." Misaki muttered.

"The clock strikes midnight," Takumi said, after some more casual conversation. "Time for Cinderella to go home."

Misaki nodded. "See you tomorrow," she said waving to her friends.

"Bye Misaki!"

"Hey Takumi," Tora said, standing up. "Spice it up," he said, smirking.

Before Misaki could process what Tora meant, Takumi ushered her to the car. They drove home and Misaki walked into the kitchen. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her clutch on the kitchen table.

"Hey Takumi," Misaki said, studying her hands. "What did Tora mean?"

"Mean by what?" Takumi asked, hanging his jacket on the back of a chair.

"What's wrong with our love life?" Misaki asked.

Takumi smiled. "Don't worry about it," he said patting her on the head.

"Tell me," Misaki pressed.

Takumi smirked. He hauled Misaki onto the kitchen counter. "Well darling," he said. "Some people find it exciting to make love on...let's say a kitchen counter."

"Do you?"

"Anywheres fine for me," Takumi said, pressing his cheek to Misaki's stomach. "What do you like?"

"I don't know..." Misaki said, looking at the kitchen ceiling.

Takumi stroked her face. "Why don't we find out?" he suggested.


	5. Dinner Party

Gikei = older brother in law

**Chapter 5: Dinner Party**

"Takumi, have you seen my purse?!" Misaki called, down the stairs. "I can't find it!"

Takumi walked over to the stair case with coffee in hand. "Which one...?" he asked.

"Which one did I used yesterday?!" Misaki panicked, running from room to room.

Suzana and Hinata were flying in from their honeymoon today. They agreed to stay at Misaki's place for a few days. Misaki was really excited to see her sister after a month.

"I think you used your silver coach bag," Takumi said coming up the stairs.

Misaki sprinted out of her room with four different coach bags. "Nope," she said, tossing one aside. "This one's empty...so is this one..." she said, unzipping them. "Why do I have so many purses?!" Misaki demanded.

"It's probably in the car," Takumi said, calmly going back downstairs.

Misaki ran down to the kitchen and paused. She couldn't look at her kitchen counter the same way again...not after what they did a few days ago... Misaki blushed. "Ugh you, perverted alien!" Misaki screamed, banging her head on the counter.

"I found it!" he called to Misaki. Takumi walked in and saw Misaki hitting her head against the counter. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My poor counter..." Misaki muttered. "Ruined of its purity."

Takumi snorted. "I thought Misa Chan liked it..." he said, innocently.

"I did not!"

"Could have fooled me...well here's your purse,"

Misaki took the silver purse. "Thanks..." she said, still red in the face. "Crap, I'm not dressed yet!" she exclaimed, running back up the stairs.

"Do you want breakfast?" Takumi called after her. He picked up her bowl of soggy cereal. Was Misaki really going to eat this...?

This morning wasn't going too smoothly for Misaki. Their alarm didn't go off, leaving them barely enough time to get ready. Takumi offered to send a driver to pick them up but Misaki wanted to pick her sister up personally.

Takumi dumped the soggy cereal into the trash and filled a thermos with green tea. He looked through the cupboards and found a loaf of bread. He quickly made some cinnamon toast and wrapped it in a napkin.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Misaki announced, bounding down the stairs. She had on a cashmere sweater over a pair of leggings.

"Alright, my lady," Takumi said, holding open the door.

Misaki quickly got into Takumi's car. Takumi handed her the thermos of tea and the toast. "Breakfast in the car," he announced, starting the car.

"My cereal!" Misaki exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

"It didn't look like cereal anymore," Takumi promised it. "It kinda looked like your cooking,"

"Stop it," Misaki said, gently punching him in the arm. She would have smacked him but at the moment Takumi was driving.

Misaki bit into her crispy toast and drank her warm tea. "When did you have time to make toast...?" Misaki asked. "I haven't stopped moving since we woke up,"

"I always have time to take care of you," Takumi said, pulling onto the highway.

Misaki blushed. "We set up the guest room right?" she asked.

"Yes darling. Fresh sheets, vacuumed carpets, working AC..." Takumi said smiling. "How come Misa Chan never frets like that over me...?" he asked, pouting.

"What are you talking about..." Misaki muttered. "You take care of yourself just fine."

"How heartless..." Takumi said, shaking his head.

They pulled into the airport parking lot and Misaki pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed Suzana's number.

"Hello?"

"Suzana!" Misaki greeted. "Are you through customs?"

"Hello Oneechan, yes we are just about to head out," Suzana said. "Are you at the airport?"

"Yeah," Misaki replied. "We'll come find you."

"Thanks Oneechan,"

"You're welcome,"

"Come on, they're already here," Misaki said, holding onto Takumi's hand.

They walked inside the airport and began looking around for Suzana and Hinata.

"Maybe we should have brought a sign..." Misaki said, looking at the crowd.

"There they are," Takumi said pointing off to the left. "Sanshita-kun!" Takumi called.

"Suzana!" Misaki said, hugging her sister. "How was your trip?" she asked, taking her large suitcase.

"It was great. Thank you for asking," Suzana said.

"Hinata," Misaki greeted, hugging her new brother in law. "Great seeing you again,"

Hinata patted her back. "Misaki Chan looks great as always," he said.

Takumi took Suzana's suitcase from Misaki and they all headed out.

"Tell me about your trip," Misaki said, when they were all buckled into the car.

"Well, You kun and I spent a lot of time on the beach. I have a new collection of seashells. Ohh and there was great food. Also before I forget, I'd like to thank Oneechan and Gikei San for our new fridge and towel set."

Yes, a fridge and towels were an odd pairing for a wedding present. Misaki at first bought them five whole sets of good qualities towels. They were all monogrammed with "H&S." Misaki had picked out the colors and sizes for each one.

However, Takumi didn't think it was enough so he got them a fridge too. Leave it to Misaki's weird alien husband to leave a wrapped fridge in front of their new house.

Misaki still remembered the awkward wrapping paper... Only if your name is Walker will someone wrap a fridge for you at the store.

"I'm glad you like them," Takumi said.

"They're great," Hinata said. "The fridge is our most luxurious possession."

"I like the towels. I knew they were hand customized by Oneechan," Suzana added.

"How did you know...?" Misaki asked.

"Only Oneechan would think lavender and yellow went together..." Suzana teased.

"They don't?!"

"Only for Easter," Suzana laughed.

"It's okay," Hinata said. "Easter is pretty cool too!"

Takumi pulled up to their driveway and opened up the garage to park inside.

"Make yourselves at home," Misaki said, showing them inside.

"Wow..." Hinata said. "I forgot how big this place was..." he said in awe.

"I'll show you the guest room," Misaki offered. Hinata looked like he was in a museum. He examined everything they walked past.

"Amazing..." he said when they walked into the guest room.

"Here is closet space," Misaki said, opening the door. "Bathroom is the second door in the hall. I'll give you two some time to unpack and rest. Take your time," Misaki said, leaving them.

Takumi was in the kitchen cutting up fruit and arranging snacks on crystal dishes. "All settled in?" he asked, sampling a strawberry. "Mm...they're really sweet," he said, holding on out for Misaki.

Misaki went to go take it but Takumi pulled his hand back. "Open your mouth," he said.

Misaki sighed and opened her mouth. Takumi gently fed her the strawberry. "How is it...?" he asked in a romantic manner.

Misaki blushed. "Fine..." she muttered.

"Why are you blushing?" Takumi asked in a low voice.

"I'm not-"

"Is it because I'm using my bedroom voice...?" Takumi asked, taking a step forward.

Misaki backed up. "T-Takumi...my sister is upstairs! She'll be down any minute-"

"Uh huh..." Takumi said, cornering her.

"T-Takumi, stop it," Misaki stammered.

Takumi gently touched her cheek. "What's the matter...?" he asked.

"Oh food!" Hinata cheered, running to the counter. "Yum!" he exclaimed, sampling each food. There were practically stars in his eyes.

Misaki pushed Takumi away. "Yes, help yourselves..." she said ushering her sister and brother in law to the living room. "Plenty more where that came from!"

"Must be great to be rich..." Hinata sighed, chewing on a cookie. "Here, Suzana," he said, offering her a cookie.

"Thanks..." Suzana said, taking a bite.

Takumi sat next to Misaki on the couch and put his arm around her. Misaki glared at him.

"Misaki, didn't you get something for them...?" Takumi asked.

"Oh right," Misaki said. "I got you some small gifts. I'll be right back," she said, dashing up the stairs. Misaki grabbed the two gift bags on her vanity table.

"Just a little welcome back present," she said handing them each a bag.

"Oh..." Suzana said, holding up the bracelet. "Jimmy Choo...You shouldn't have, Oneechan."

"Oh a mug and thermos!" Hinata said. "Thank you!"

"Yes, thanks Oneechan and Gikei San," Suzana said. Hinata helped clasp the bracelet on and Suzana admired it. "I got gifts for you too but they're not as nice."

"No no!" Misaki said. "Its the meaning behind it that counts,"

Suzana handed Misaki and Takumi each a bag. "I put a lot of thought into it..." she said with a sly grin.

Misaki pulled out a sunset pink bikini. "Um...just what I needed..." she said, giving a nervous laugh.

"There's more!" Suzana said evilly.

Misaki was scared to what she was going to be pulling out. "A beautiful sea shell bracelet and..." she said, letting her thumb trace the smooth shells.

Misaki reached in and pulled out something that felt really silky. Misaki stared at the fabric in her hands.

"Leopard print nightgown," Suzana said when Misaki was at an utter loss for words.

"Right..." Misaki said, quickly stuffing the embarrassing article of clothing into the bag.

"Takumi, open yours!" Hinata urged.

"Alright..." Takumi said, looking into his gift bag. "Oh a nice mug with a photo," he said. The mug had a printed picture of Misaki and Takumi on it. Takumi then pulled out an apron. "Is this for me or Misaki to wear...?"

Suzana and Hinata laughed. "Who ever wants to," Suzana said.

"Last thing!" Hinata announced.

The entire room felt awkward as Takumi held a sandwich in his hand.

"Eto..." Takumi said. "Thank you...?"

"Oh wait!" Hinata said, grabbing it from Takumi. "So that's where it went..."

"You kun...you didn't happen to eat the picture frame did you?" Suzana asked.

"No!" Hinata said, holding up his hands. "I swear I didn't eat the frame-"

"It's right here," Takumi said, setting it on the table. The frame was made white wood with seashells and rhinestones decorating it.

"Thats a beautiful frame!" Misaki said.

"We should take pictures more often," Takumi said.

Misaki looked around the room... as if they don't already...

Over the fireplace, there was a huge photograph in a gold frame of Misaki in her wedding dress and Takumi in his tux. Takumi was sitting on the edge of a love seat while Misaki was leaning into him. Her long dress was draped over the rest of the couch.

On the mantel over the fireplace there were regular frames holding pictures of their honeymoon and vacations.

Misaki hoped they didn't have a lot of kids or else there no one would be able to see their walls anymore. It would all be covered in photos...

"Who's hungry?" Takumi asked. "I'll make some lunch,"

"Thank you Gikei!" Suzana said, sweetly.

Takumo nodded and went to the kitchen. Misaki crossed her legs and leaned back into the couch.

"I had planned dinner with Sakura and Ruri's families. I can cancel if you're too tired," Misaki offered.

"No no," Suzana said. "Dinner sounds great...Hinata, did I bring a dinner dress?"

Hinata thought about it. "You have some beach dresses...oh you have that green satin dress?" he said.

"Thats an afternoon dress," Suzana said. "High society has a lot of rules..."

"How about you borrow something from me?" Misaki offered. "I have several with the tags still on them. In fact...please keep one," Misaki said.

"But Gikei bought you them-"

"Takumi would buy me an entire store if I let him..." Misaki muttered. "So any exciting stories about your honeymoon?" Misaki asked.

"Oh oh!" Hinata said, raising his hand. "We went scuba diving and looked at all the fish,"

"Hinata won a pie eating contest," Suzana offered.

"Yeah," Hinata said. "So we won a free meal at a fancy restaurant."

"Lunch!" Takumi called. "I just made something simple..." he explained.

Misaki snorted. "Yeah...simple..." She could never make anything like this...

Takumi made a plate of omurice for everyone and a big pot of chicken noodle soup was placed in the center of the table.

Misaki studied the ketchup on her omelette. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Why'd you write your name on my omelette?"

"Because I want Misaki Chan to always be thinking of me..."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "What did you write on yours...?"

"Secret."

"Why?! Let me see!"

Takumi lifted the plate over his head. "Kiss me first,"

"No!"

"Then you'll never know..."

"We'll look away," Suzana suggested. Her and Hinata both covered their eyes.

Misaki felt her face grow red. Takumi leaned over, dramatically pursing his lips. Misaki tried to give him a quick peck but Takumi put his hand on the back of Misaki's head and pushed forward.

"Hey!" Misaki mumbled, her lips still against his.

Takumi let her go. "Here you go," he said, putting his plate down. "Look to your heart's content..."

Misaki glanced down at the smiley face. "You didn't write anything!"

Takumi smirked.

"I hate you..."

* * *

After lunch, Misaki gave a house tour and they watched some movies in the basement. After the last movie finished Takumi turned on the lights.

"We should get ready," Misaki said. "We have dinner plans tonight,"

"I don't have a dress," Suzana reminded Misaki.

"Come on," Misaki said, showing her sister to their bedroom. "I'll get you one."

Misaki opened her closet and showed Suzana in.

"Wow..." Suzana said, letting her fingers touch all the clothes. "Oneechan's closet is bigger than our bathroom..."

Misaki smiled sheepishly. "Take anything you want," Misaki said.

Suzana walked along the racks of clothes. "I don't even know where to start..."

Misaki showed her sister to a rack in the back. "These are all dinner or party dresses," she explained. For once, Misaki was the one who knew what clothes to wear...sorta.

Suzana pulled out a knee length lavender dress with jeweled spaghetti straps and a glittery belt. "Wow..." Suzana said. She put it back on the rack and pulled out a short black dress with criss crossing straps on the back.

Misaki watched her sister pull out one dress after another. Misaki scanned her vast collection and choose a midnight blue dress. It was strapless and had a very Greek styled draping on the knee length skirt. Tiny crystals embroidered the waist line, hem and neckline.

"So what's it like living life in such high class?" Suzana asked, deciding to go with the lavender dress.

Misaki zipped up the back for Suzana and vice versa.

"It's exhausting," Misaki admitted. "Always having to look good, play a role, I would much rather live a quiet simple life."

"Then why did you marry Gikei?"

Misaki smiled. "Because I married him for the man, no matter if he was a poor man or a rich man, I could only love him."

"Thats romantic," Suzana said. "I'm sure Gikei would love to hear that,"

Misaki blushed. "Don't you dare tell him..." Misaki warned. She changed the topic by grabbing a pair of silver heels. "These will go great with the dress. They're too small for me so they should fit you perfectly."

Suzana smiled and took the shoes. She carefully stepped into them. "Yes, they fit," Suzana agreed.

Misaki grabbed a random pair of glittery stilettos and shoved her feet in them. It might get cold at night so Misaki put on her cropped black jacket with chic lapels. Misaki grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair a few times.

"Boy, Oneechan, you do this practically every night?!" Suzana exclaimed. "This getting ready takes a LOT of work."

"Tell me about it..." Misaki muttered, brushing some gray eyeshadow on. "For every party there is an hour to get ready."

"Do you go to salons?"

"Sometimes," Misaki said, applying mascara. "But it's cheaper to do it at home..."

"As if you have to worry about money," Suzana said, swirling on some blush.

"I'd much rather spend my days working then spa-ing," Misaki reminded her sister.

"True true," Suzana said. Suzana worked as a high school teacher. She could teach literature and english.

"Alright," Misaki said, dropping her phone into her purse. "We have to get to the restaurant earlier, since we are the hosts for tonight.

Suzana nodded and the girls quickly went downstairs. Takumi was in a pearl gray tux while Hinata was wearing a black one.

"Wow..." Hinata said, taking Suzana's hand. "You make that dress look so pretty..." he breathed.

Suzana giggled. Misaki couldn't help but laugh too. It was such a cheesy line but Hinata's innocent expression made it cute.

Takumi held the car door open for Misaki and closed it for her. The restaurant they pulled up to was called "Classic." There were three floors. The outer wall facing the streets was built out of dimmed glass. The building itself was very artistic. It was very blockish with clean angles. Inside, the main lobby was brightly lit with a grand fountain bubbling in the background.

"Name?" the host asked.

"Walker,"

"Oh!" the host said. His smile immediately brightened. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Walker. Please, your room has already been prepared for you," he said, showing them the way.

They all climbed up a short flight of glossy steps. Takumi looped his arm around Misaki's.

"You look beautiful today," he said. "Absolutely dazzling."

Misaki blushed. "The gray looks good on you," she said, softly.

Takumi kissed her forehead real quick as they were shown to the party room.

"You are waiting for four more people," the host said. "Can I get you all something to drink...?"

"I'll have some red wine," Takumi said. "The best you have."

"Of course, Mr. Walker,"

"Champagne," Misaki ordered.

"I'll have champagne too," Suzana said.

"Orange juice!" Hinata announced.

"We can get juice?!" Misaki exclaimed. Yay no alcohol!

"Yes, anything you'd like Mrs, Walker," the host assured her.

"Can I have some orange juice and champagne, not mixed together," Misaki said.

"Of course, right away,"

Takumi pulled out a chair for Misaki. They were sitting at a round table with a rotatable disk in the center. Instead of passing dishes around, you just just spin the dish in front of you.

Misaki looked at the cute china bowls and plates in front of them. Misaki pulled a pair of china chopsticks from a package.

"Fancy..." Hinata said, looking through the menu.

"Sorry we're late!" Sakura said, walking into the room.

"Sakura couldn't decide on a dress..." Kuuga sighed, patting her hand.

"I really couldn't decide if I should have worn my black dress or this teal one. I think I made the right choice..."

Misaki nodded. "The color's nice,"

A couple waiters came in at once. One rolled in a drink cart and set the tall glass goblets on the table.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

Kuuga nodded. "I'll take some of the red wine,"

"Oh drinks!" Tora said, coming in. "I want a tequila."

"Yes, sir,"

Ruri was dressed in a long sky blue dress and a shimmery wrap. "Champagne," she ordered, sitting in the chair Tora pulled out for her.

"Are you ready to order...?" the waiter asked after pouring all the drinks.

"Takumi, do the honors?" Tora suggested.

"Feel free to add anything you want," Takumi said, opening up the menu. "Large white rice, sweet and sour soup, baked salmon, stir fry beef and onions, fried tofu...spicy mushroom and egg, sauté chicken, platter of Choy sum, sesame balls, and..." Takumi paused, randomly flipping through the menu. "Pickled radish and Walnut glazed shrimp. I leave it open to everyone else,"

The waiter was furiously writing things down.

"Dried tofu and bamboo shoots," Ruri added.

"Peking duck!" Hinaya suggested.

"We need more vegetables," Sakura said. "Green beans, Chinese greens...and some tea leaf eggs."

"Misaki, is there anything you want?" Takumi asked.

Misaki was still trying to figure out which food matched with the picture. "What's this...?" she asked.

"One order of baby back ribs with black beans," Takumi ordered.

"Hey I didn't want-"

"That's all," Takumi said with a smile.

Misaki rolled her eyes and took a gulp of her orange juice. She felt a burn down her throat. Tears stung her eyes.

"Misaki!" everyone exclaimed as Misaki started coughing. She quickly covered her mouth with a napkin.

"Misaki, what's wrong?!" Takumi demanded.

Misaki shook her head. "Orange juice..." she coughed. "With a splash of vodka...a big splash..."

"Oh..." Takumi said, rubbing her back. "It's alright," he soothed as Misaki gently dabbed her eyes.

Hinata sipped at his cautiously. "Is alcohol always implied...?" he asked.

Misaki shrugged. "I guess so..."

Takumi got up and got Misaki a glass of water. Misaki sipped the cool water.

"I'm fine," she assured everyone. "Sorry about that."

"Let's have a toast then," Sakura said, standing up. "To Suzana and Hinata,"

Everyone stood up and clinked glasses. "To Suzana and Hinata,"

"May you have a blessed marriage," Ruri added. Everyone nodded and clinked glasses again.

After they all took a few sips, Suzana stood back up. "Thanks for making us feel so welcome. Also thanks to Sakura and Ruri for caring for my Oneechan,"

"Amen to that," Tora said.

"Shut up, Tora," Misaki grumbled.


	6. Girls Talk

**Chapter 6: Girls Talk**

Soon the waiters came back with tray loads of food. All the dishes barely crammed onto the table.

"Wow..." Misaki said, not sure which dish to try first.

"Here," Takumi said, placing some food in her bowl. "Start with these,"

"The fish is really good," Kuuga said. "We should come here more often."

"It so nice to have such a friendly dinner," Sakura agreed. "Suzana, make sure you come back and visit!"

"I'll try," Suzana said. "I don't think I could dine like this everyday though,"

"You can be a gym junkie like, Misa," Ruri teased.

"Hey," Misaki said. "I now eat without guilt," she said, popping a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"I'm going to regret this..." Sakura muttered, nibbling on a baby back rib.

"How about some late night swimming after this...?" Ruri suggested. "Our place! We can have a girls night!"

"Oh I like that!" Sakura agreed.

"Pool and cards inside for the guys," Tora suggested.

"I'm up," Kuuga agreed.

"It sounds fun," Misaki said. "But Suzana, will you be too tired...?"

Suzana shook her head. "Sounds fun. I heard Ruri's pool looks great!"

Ruri nodded, excitedly. "You missed the grand opening but hey! You can come see it tonight!"

"But we don't have swimsuits," Misaki pointed out.

Ruri scoffed. "I have a whole collection. It's on me,"

Misaki nodded. "Alright, it's set then,"

Takumi nodded and got Misaki another bowl of sweet and sour soup.

"Thanks Takumi," Misaki said.

"Mhm..." Takumi said, patting her knee. His fingers trailed up her thigh-

"Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed, slapping his hand.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Stop it,"

"Stop what?"

"Do you want to die...?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then cut it out,"

"Talk about messing around under the table," Tora tsked.

"Darling," Ruri scolded. "Be nice."

"Yes yes," Tora said, holding up his glass. "Apologies to Misaki."

Misaki clinked glasses with him. "Apology accepted."

"Ruri, where is your new swimsuit collection from?" Sakura asked.

"Have you heard of Sunkiss Everlasting?" Ruri asked.

"Oh," Misaki said.

"Misaki has heard of it...?" Ruri asked.

Misaki blushed. "There was a huge billboard by the mall," she explained.

Sakura nodded. "I think I read about it in a magazine. Did you buy the entire collection?!"

"All five pieces," Ruri announced.

"We can't just wear your nice swimsuits," Misaki said.

Ruri shrugged. "They're just swim suits. There's a new collection every season."

"Is this a brand?" Suzana asked.

Ruri nodded. "A French designer...I think I'll wear the green one, Misaki should have the maroon one, Sakura autumn orange and Suzana sapphire blue."

It wasn't before long that they finished all the food.

"Who gets to pay the check...?" Tora asked.

Everyone looked at each other. "Not Suzana," Misaki said. "They're the guests. I'll pay,"

"No no," Sakura said. "I picked the restaurant, I'll pay,"

"It's under our name," Takumi argued. "We'll pay."

"I can't let you guys pay for all of this,"'Hinata said. "Why don't we all chip in? Four way split?"

"Or..." Tora said, putting a bottle of tequila in the center. "Let's have a little competition..."

"Misaki's out," Sakura teased.

"No, I'm in," Misaki said, smirking.

"Okay rules," Kuuga said. "Teams are the couples. Last one standing will pay,"

This may sound really dangerous but they were pretty mature about drinking games. You were "out" as soon as you felt a little drunk. It wasn't like drinking till you're under the table but when you started feeling the buzz.

"Shot one," Tora said, pouring everyone a glass. The tequila was really watered down to make the game last longer. Everyone laughed and drank it.

"Don't over do this..." Takumi whispered to Misaki.

"I know," Misaki said, downing a second shot.

"I'm done," Suzana said after the third shot.

"Okay same..." Hinata said, finishing his fourth.

"Okay 7 for team Shintani," Kuuga said. "Alright cheers," he said, gulping down another shot.

Misaki wasn't that much better than her sister. Takumi took her glass away after the fifth one.

"You're done," he said, holding the glass out of her reach.

"I'm not..." Misaki said, trying to get the glass. "It's really watered down. It doesn't even burn your throat."

"You're still done," Takumi said, drinking his own.

"Gimme the cup,"

"No, sorry beautiful,"

"I'm done," Sakura said, setting her cup down. "6..."

"Man..." Tora said, filling his glass. "Can we not water it down so much? I don't know if my bladder will hold a liter of water..."

"Come on," Kuuga said. "It's for the ladies. None of them are drinkers."

"I'm not a drinker either," Tora muttered. "But I prefer something stronger than tequila flavored water,"

Ruri laughed. "You're on your own then, honey," she said dropping her glass.

In the end, Takumi picked up the checkbook. "So we still up for some cards...?" he asked.

"Definitely," Tora said. "I have to use the restroom first..."

"Same!" everyone in the room said.

"Tonight was so fun," Suzana said, washing her hands.

Misaki nodded. "The night's still young," she said, grabbing a paper towel.

Takumi called their driver to drive them to Tora's place.

"Do we need the driver to go home?" Misaki asked when they got out of the car.

Takumi shook his head. "I'm not drinking for the rest of the night. I'll be fine to drive in a few hours."

The girls all sat around in Ruri's bedroom. Ruri's bedroom was very chic. It was done in all neutral colors like black, white and grays but had pops of metallic silver and smoky blue.

"Here are the swimsuits!" Ruri said, sliding open her closet. The swimsuits were on display in the very front of the closet.

"Here's yours," Ruri said, handing Misaki a bikini. "And yours and yours,"

Misaki wiped off her makeup and tied her hair in a ponytail. The bikini was a rich maroon color that went well with Misaki's dark hair. It has tiny gold studs for embellishment.

"Gretta!" Ruri called. "Can you bring some chilled drinks to the side of the pool?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Thank you!"

Gretta was Ruri's housekeeper. She was a middle aged woman who had a warm smile.

"Let's take a picture," Ruri said picking up her phone.

The girls all put their heads together and smiled for a photo.

"Perfect," Ruri said. "Let's go swimming!"

The girls stepped out into the cool night with towels in hand.

"Wow Ruri," Suzana said. "This is the nicest pool I have ever seen."

Ruri smiled. "I heated the water so it should be nice and warm."

"I'll go in first!" Misaki yelled, jumping into the pool. "It feels amazing!" she said, waving for her friends to jump in. The girls laughed and all leapt into the water.

"I haven't been swimming in a long time," Misaki said, back stroking.

"The drinks, Ms. Ruri," Gretta said, placing the tray by the poolside.

"Thanks Gretta," Ruri said, swimming over to the edge. There were martini glasses with colorful drinks on the tray.

"Cheers to the Housewife Club!" Ruri said grabbing a lime green drink.

Misaki grabbed a bright blue drink and clinked glasses with everyone. "Mmmm..." Misaki said, tasting the drink. "This is delicious!"

Sakura put her bright pink drink back on the tray. "Let's swim over to the shallow end," she suggested.

Misaki quickly swam to the other side of the pool and sat on the steps. She leaned back so her shoulders were covered by the warm water.

"Let's play truth or dare," Ruri suggested.

"Yes!" Sakura said. "Misaki, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Open or closed mouth kiss?"

Misaki blushed.

"Tell the truth!" Sakura said, waving her finger at Misaki.

"Open," Misaki admitted, blushing.

The girls all giggled.

"Ruri," Misaki said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ruri said.

"I dare you to backflip off the diving board," Misaki said.

"Easy," Ruri said, standing up. Water dripped down her body as she walked over to the diving board. Ruri easily back flipped off the diving board and gracefully into the water.

"Suzana, truth or dare?" Ruri asked, sliding back into the water.

"Truth,"

"Scale of 1-10, how romantic was your wedding night?"

Suzana thought about it. "I'd give it a...8,"

"Ohh..." Sakura said. "High standards..."

"Sakura," Suzana said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth..."

"Guilty pleasure in the bedroom?" Suzana asked, with a innocent smile.

"Oh Suzana," Sakura said. "It's always the quiet ones you got to watch out for...Uhh I don't know...I really like cheesy music in the background..?"

Misaki was rather dreading Suzana's questions. "Be easy on me..." Misaki said, nervously.

"Truth or dare...?"

Misaki swallowed. "Uh dare..."

Suzana smirked. "Your dare is to walk into the basement where the guys are with a bowl of apples and kiss Takumi."

The girls all laughed. Misaki wanted to die.

"In my swim suit?"

"In your swim suit,"

"Why a bowl of apples?"

"Because it will look funny..." Suzana said, getting out of the water.

"Gretta!" Ruri called. "Get Misaki a bowl of apples!"

Misaki dried herself off and slowly headed downstairs. Her friends all heartlessly trailed behind her, giggling.

"Takumi is going to get mad..." Misaki hissed.

"Oh, just ask him seductively if he wants an apple..." Suzana said, pushing her sister into view.

"Misaki?" Takumi asked, looking up from their pool game.

"Hey Honey," Misaki said, walking over. "Are you hungry...?" she squeaked.

"Uh...I'm fine..." Takumi said. "Are you drunk...?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed. "Do you...uh..." All eyes were on her. Kuuga was literally about to make a shot but he paused to watch.

"Take an apple!" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi picked one up. He leaned over. "Did you drink..?" he asked in a serious tone.

Misaki was practically running back to her friends.

"You forgot the kiss!" Rurik hissed.

"Ugh!" Misaki groaned, turning back around. She ran back over, threw her arms around Takumi and kissed him. Takumi was rather caught off guard. It was literally like a kiss and run.

"That was so embarrassing!" Misaki exclaimed as they all walked back out to the pool.

"Takumi's face!" Sakura laughed. "Are you drunk...?" she mimicked.

Misaki picked up her drink and finished it. "I'm never going to hear the end of this one..."

"Misaki, your turn to ask,"

"Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Most embarrassing couple story," Misaki said, getting another glass, bright yellow this time.

Sakura thought about it. "When Kuuga proposed," she decided. "I burst out crying because I was so happy. I left Kuuga on one knee on the sidewalk for a good minute. The press thought I had rejected him at first and was crying because I felt bad..."

"Ouch..." Suzana said.

"Let's hear proposal stories!" Ruri suggested. "Misaki go first."

Misaki sighed. "But all of you were there when Takumi proposed. In fact, the entire world was practically there!"

Suzana laughed. "I saw it on TV..."

* * *

Misaki, Takumi and their friends had been in England for Takumi's official taking over of Walker Corporations. There was a huge party with lots of press and Takumi was giving a speech. His speech went something like this:

"Everyone asks me the secret to my success and I have to say I owe it to one person. That one person who inspires me and makes me become the best I can... I honestly would be nothing without her... This is rather a sudden decision but as I'm standing in front of all of you and I have come to realize something. I never want to be without this amazing person so I'm going to take a little detour."

Takumi left the podium and walked over to the table they had been sitting at.

"Ayuzawa Misaki," Takumi said, taking her hand. "I can't live without you. You are my better half, my soul mate, my lover, my best friend...why not be my wife too?"

Takumi got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "Misaki, will you marry me...?" he asked, opening the ring box.

And so on live TV and in front of everyone, Misaki accepted.

"I will," Misaki whispered.

* * *

"Its romantic!" Sakura sighed.

Misaki rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. "I suppose..." Misaki went to stand up but her vision started tilting. "Ruri, is there alcohol in this...?" she asked, sitting back down.

Ruri sipped her own and swished it around in her mouth. "Maybe..." she said. "I think I faintly taste some."

"Great..." Misaki muttered. "I really am getting drunk..."

"You can barely taste it," Sakura said. "This tastes really good though."

"Sakura!" Kuuga called. The guys were walking over. "You ready to head back?"

"Sure!" Sakura said, setting down her glass. The girls got up and walked over by the deep end where they were standing.

"I'm ready to turn in," Tora said, wrapping an arm around Ruri.

"Where's your bag?" Takumi asked Misaki.

"Its on the table," Misaki said. "I'll go get it." Misaki stepped in a puddle of water and slipped. Everyone watched in horror as Misaki fell into the pool.

Takumi jumped in after her, clothes and all.

"Here," Kuuga said holding out his arms.

Takumi pulled Misaki out of the water and Kuuga helped pull her onto the edge of the pool. Misaki coughed out some water.

"I'm fine..." she said.

Takumi climbed out of the pool, soaking wet. He pushed his wet hair back and patted Misaki's back.

"You didn't have to jump in..." Misaki said, shivering. "I know how to swim."

"Sorry," Takumi said, wrapping a towel around her shoulders. "Instinctive response."

"You're all wet now..." Misaki said.

"Just a little water," Takumi said, unbuttoning his shirt and wringing out the water.

Ruri got more towels and Misaki's bag.

"Well, its been fun," Takumi said, patting Misaki's head.

"Bye," Misaki said. "Thanks for having us over," she said to Ruri.

Misaki and Takumi left first with Suzana and Hinata. Takumi slung her bag over his shoulder and swept Misaki up.

"Hey, I can walk!" Misaki exclaimed.

"You might drown again," he teased lightly.

It was really late when they got home. Everyone quickly showered and all collapsed into bed.

"You're still cold," Takumi said, rubbing her hands.

"I'll be fine," Misaki promised.

Takumi tucked the blanket around her. "I love you,"

Misaki blushed. "I-I love you too..."


	7. Boys Talk

Today is my birthday! :D Sweet sixteen! Please review as a gift to me! ^_^

**Chapter 7: Boys Talk**

Misaki sat on the stairs and tied her shoelaces. She hadn't properly exercised in a few days and decided to go on a morning run.

"So early..." Takumi moaned, hugging Misaki from behind.

"You can go back to sleep," Misaki said, patting his head.

"No...I will follow Misaki Chan...everywhere,"

Misaki pulled her headband on and did some stretches. Misaki did a few jumping jacks to get warmed up.

"Ready?" Takumi asked, holding the door open.

Misaki started jogging down the driveway. Takumi easily kept up with her.

"How long can you run for...?" Misaki asked.

"I'll keep up," Takumi assured her.

"We've been eating out so much and I haven't been to the gym in a while," Misaki grumbled.

"Why don't we get a home gym?" Takumi asked.

"I like the gym though," Misaki said. "There's a cafe, gym friends, a personal trainer-"

"Oh yes, Julian Echizen," Takumi said. "How is he? Decided what to do with his life yet?"

"Not really...he's still working at the gym," Misaki told Takumi. "He's still young."

"How old is he? Five years younger than us?"

"I believe so..."

"Ah I see, he got a girlfriend?"

"I don't think he ever mentioned one," Misaki said.

"Bachelor brat still..." Takumi tsked.

Misaki laughed. "Do you miss being a bachelor,"

"Of course not. Nothing fun about not being married to you."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Sugar coating it are we...?"

Takumi smirked. "Now that I'm a married man, there is someone I can make breakfast, lunch and dinner for, someone to warm my bed, watch movies with, laugh with, make love to-"

Misaki pushed Takumi. "Don't talk so loud!" she exclaimed. "Besides...you could probably get any girl..." she muttered.

"But none of them make as cute of faces as Misa Chan does," Takumi said, smiling.

"Baka..." Misaki said, picking up her pace. Takumi easily kept stride with her. He didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat.

"Come on, Misaki," he said. "You're slowing down..."

"No, I'm not!" Misaki said through gritted teeth. Her legs burned but she picked up her speed.

"Only the fifth mile," Takumi teased, shaking his head. "Someone's been lazy," he said poking her side. Misaki jerked to the side.

"Quit poking me!" Misaki said, covering her sides. "You're ruining my pace!"

"Hai hai," Takumi said, jogging backwards. "Come on, Misaki Chan. One two! one two! one two!"

Misaki had slowed to a jog on their 7th mile. Takumi was still easily jogging backwards. A thin coat of sweat dotted his forehead.

"Come on, Misaki," Takumi coaxed.

"Quit mocking me..." Misaki panted. Her legs ached and her heart was pounding.

"I'm only trying to encourage, Misaki," Takumi said, picking up the pace.

Misaki groaned and tried to run faster. Takumi had an easy smile and he watched Misaki jog.

"Give up?" he called.

"Never!" came the determined reply.

Misaki was practically wheezing for air as they started the tenth mile.

"Ah...lovely day for a nice jog..." Takumi said, jogging normally next to Misaki.

"Quit making fun of me..." Misaki panted. "You know you're a better runner than me..."

"Misaki is always the best," Takumi said, kissing her sweaty face.

"Gross!" Misaki exclaimed, rubbing her face.

"Maybe we should skip instead," Takumi suggested.

"Stop skipping!" Misaki exclaimed. "The neighbors will think you're crazy!"

"Catch me and I'll stop!" Takumi called, skipping down the sidewalk at an unnatural speed.

Misaki sprinted after him. "Come back- AH!" Misaki exclaimed, tripping. She skidded along the sidewalk.

"Misaki," Takumi said, at her side in an instance. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a scraped knee..." Misaki muttered. She laid on the sidewalk. "I'm so tired."

"Misaki..." Takumi scolded. "Your shoelaces were untied. No wonder you tripped..." he said, tying her shoes.

"That's because you made me chase you..." Misaki reminded him.

"I'm going to have to punish you for not taking care of yourself..." Takumi warned.

"No!" Misaki laughed as Takumi tickled her. "Stop in! We're in public!"

Takumi chuckled and helped her up.

"Ouch..." Misaki said, studying her knee.

"I'll carry you," Takumi offered.

"No it's ok-"

"I'll carry you princess style or piggy back," Takumi said. "Choose one."

"I'm fine-"

"Nope," Takumi said, putting a finger to her lips. "You're hurt,"

"But it's a tiny scrape..." Misaki grumbled. She held out her arms and Takumi turned around."This is very unnecessary..." Misaki muttered as Takumi piggybacked her home. "Aren't you tired..?"

"Light as a feather," Takumi reassured her.

They made it back to their front door in no time. Takumi set Misaki down, opened the door and then swept her off her feet.

"Hey!" Misaki exclaimed as Takumi carried her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter.

"I have to clean that scrape," Takumi said getting some cotton balls and disinfectant. He gently dabbed on the scrape and blew on it. "Does it hurt?"

"No..." Misaki said. "It's not even that bad."

Takumi threw the cotton ball out.

"Oneechan are you hurt?" Suzana asked, coming downstairs.

"Just a little scrape," Misaki said, waving it off. "Suzana there's fruit, bread, cereal, milk...help yourselves."

Takumi laid all the food out on the counter.

"I'm going to go shower," Misaki said, heading upstairs. "Where's Hinata?"

"Shower," Suzana said, popping bread into the toaster.

Misaki went into her bedroom and grabbed her bathrobe. She stripped out of her dirty clothes and dumped them into the basket. Misaki turned the taps to hot and stood under the steaming spray. Misaki closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders back. So relaxing...

The water droplets rained down on her sore muscles. Misaki could practically feel the hot water giving her a massage...wait...someone was actually rubbing her arms.

"OH MY GOSH, TAKUMI!" Misaki screamed when she turned around. "DO YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO PEOPLE'S SHOWERS!"

"Hinata was using the hall shower..."

"WELL I'M USING THIS ONE!" Misaki yelled, covering herself up.

"Can't we share...?"

"NO!" Misaki screamed, grabbing her bathrobe. "Ugh, you perverted alien!"

"Oh, calm down," Takumi said, rubbing her stiff shoulders. "Relax, you're so tense..." he said, working out the knots in her shoulders.

"You don't see me appearing in your showers," Misaki muttered.

"You're welcome to join-"

Misaki clapped her hand over his mouth. Takumi had a glint in his eye and Misaki immediately retracted her hand. "Did you just-"

"Lick your hand? Yes, it tastes like soap."

Misaki face palmed. "You're such an idiot..." she muttered.

Takumi smirked and hugged Misaki from behind. "Misaki Chan...you're so cute."

Misaki turned around. "You just like making fun of me, don't you? You did this in high school too. Always outdoing me...just thinking about your rank one scores makes me want to punch you..." Misaki said, clenching her fist.

Takumi leaned down and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Misaki asked.

"What were you doing at Tora's? It very unlike you to attack me like that..." Takumi asked.

Misaki blushed. "It was my dare..." she muttered.

"Oh, so it wasn't anything I did," Takumi pouted.

"It was just a kiss..." Misaki muttered, looking away.

"What if I want more than a kiss...?" Takumi asked, locking the door.

"W-what are you doing?!" Misaki demanded.

"You'll see..."

* * *

Suzana and Hinata looked up from their breakfast. Suzana paused before taking a bite of her toast.

"Do you hear that, Hinata?" Suzana asked.

"The screams coming from upstairs? Are Misaki and Takumi fighting?" he asked, chewing on a donut.

"Who knows..." Suzana said.

"Best not to get involved..." Hinata agreed.

They smiled and Hinata took Suzana's hand. "I love you," he said, looking to the side.

"I love you too."

* * *

That evening, Takumi and Hinata were both kicked out of the Walker house. Ruri and Sakura were coming over and so Takumi and Hinata were exiled to Kuuga's house.

"What's the plan tonight?" Takumi asked.

Kuuga shrugged. "I guess we're doing a guys night since our wives don't want us around..." he said. "We can go to the gym," Kuuga suggested.

"Alright," Tora said. "I haven't gotten a good workout in a while anyways. You game, Takumi?"

"Sure," Takumi said. "Let's go."

They drove to the gym and played some basketball. It was Takumi and Tora a team and Kuuga and Hinata another team.

Naturally, Takumi's team won. Takumi casually shot another ball into the hoop.

"Have you been practicing?!" Hinata demanded, panting.

"Not really..." Takumi said, taking a sip of water

"Who's up for some lifting?" Tora asked.

Since there was still time to kill, they all headed upstairs to the weight room.

"So how's the married life?" Kuuga asked Hinata.

"It's great," Hinata said. "Being married isn't bad at all."

"I got to agree with that one," Takumi said between reps.

"What do you think the girls are doing right now...?" Tora wondered.

"Gossiping probably," Kuuga offered.

"About what?" Hinata asked.

"Clothes, shopping, us," Tora said.

"What are they saying about us?" Hinata asked.

Tora rolled his eyes. "I obviously wouldn't know since I'm right here."

"Is it bad...?" Hinata asked.

"Again, I don't know," Tora said.

"What have we done bad...?" Kuuga asked. "I mean, I may have a bit of an ego but I think I have reached my expectations for Sakura."

"Maybe Sanshita kun has some embarrassing secret he's worried about getting leaked out," Takumi joked.

"Am not!" Hinata said, dropping his bar onto the ground. He stretched out his arms. "I just can't imagine Suzana exposing my life secrets..." he said.

"Women are a strange race," Tora told everyone. "Don't try to understand every single thing they do. For example I don't understand why Ruri enjoys shopping for an entire day."

"Same with Sakura," Kuuga added. "What's Misaki's hobbies?" he asked Takumi. "She doesn't seem like the extreme shopper."

"Gym," Takumi said. "She comes here almost every day."

"Wow..." Tora whistled. "She's training for the Olympics?"

Takumi shrugged. "She likes it. Good enough for me."

"What happened to that Julian brat?" Tora asked.

"Julian?" Takumi asked. "Misaki's trainer?"

"Yeah," Tora said.

"How do you even know about him?"

"Ruri of course. I heard he's a hot shot at this gym. He's expensive to hire," Tora explained.

Takumi shrugged again. "He's still around. I haven't actually met this boy in person yet."

"When's he getting a real job? Hanging out of housewives all day is not a real job," Kuuga said.

"Misaki said he has no direction yet," Takumi told them.

"Enough about that brat," Tora said. "Let's talk about something more interesting."

Takumi went over to a bar and began doing pull ups. Hinata switched to doing military press.

"What are romantic gestures you guys do?" Hinata asked.

"Flowers, gifts, vacations," Tora said. "Ruri loves yellow roses."

"It's all about the setting," Kuuga said. "Music, candles...makes the mood just right."

"What about you, Takumi?" Hinata asked.

"I bet Takumi is the sappy romantic among us," Tora teased.

Takumi sighed and dropped down from the bar. "Well, it's all about the meaning and surprise. Misaki always notices the smallest of details so I make sure I'm thorough."

"What about kids?" Hinata asked.

Tora choked on his water. "Kids?" he asked. "Did you already knock your wife up...?"

"No, I don't think so..." Hinata said. "But I want to have a big family. Suzana likes kids too."

"We're not trying," Tora said.

"Same," Kuuga said.

"There's still time," Takumi agreed. "I want a big family too but I'm not too sure about Misaki."

"They're not going to try that get pregnant at the same time thing, are they?" Kuuga asked.

"Is that even possible?" Tora asked.

"I doubt it..." Takumi said. "Misaki hasn't brought up having kids yet."

"Your grandfather hasn't started hounding you for a son yet?" Tora asked.

"Business is going well," Takumi said. "He's been more laid back than I thought he would be."

"Do you want a girl or boy?" Hinata asked.

Tora laughed. "As long as its Misaki's, Takumi could care less."

Kuuga laughed too. "Imagine having a teenage girl."

Tora winced. "I'm not ready for that yet..."

"I think a girl would be nice," Hinata said, scratching his cheek. "She could keep Suzana company."

"I would like a girl too," Takumi said.

"Our kids could intermarry!" Hinata suggested. "Except for Takumi's kids and mine."

Takumi dumped a bottle of water over Hinata's head. "Don't get ahead of yourself," he said. "Do you think the girls are done yet?"

"Probably not..." Tora said. "Come back to my place and watch a game?"

"Sure,"

Takumi wasn't a fan of sports but he quietly watched with everyone. Kuuga, Tora and Hintata would all yell at the TV but Takumi just sipped his drink and studied the plays.

"What?!" Hinata yelled, running up to the TV. "What was that?!" He looked like he wanted to shake the TV.

"Go! Go! Go! YES!" Kuuga cheered.

When the game ended, Takumi checked his watch. "Its 3 am... Maybe we should go back,"

"Probably," Tora said turning off the TV.

Hinata grabbed another handful of chips. "Let's go!"

They all drove to Takumi's. Takumi rang the doorbell. There was no answer.

"Misaki?" Takumi called. He sighed and dug the house key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and went in. "Misa?" Takumi called again.

They walked into the living room. The end credits of a movie were rolling on a screen. The girls were fast asleep on the couches.

"Of course..." Tora said. He walked over and gently picked Ruri up. He shifted her to one arm and grabbed her purse and shoes. "Well, see you guys tomorrow. It was great seeing you, Hinata," he whispered.

"Bye," Hinata said, waving. "I'll get Suzana upstairs," he said, wrapping Suzana's arms around her neck and heading upstairs.

After everyone left, Takumi sat on the couch and looked at Misaki. She leaned her head against the arm of the couch and wrapped her arms around herself. Takumi reached out of tucked her hair behind her ear. Her vulnerable sleeping face made his heart speed up.

"You're too cute..." he whispered, lifting her from the couch.

Misaki leaned her head against his chest as Takumi walked up the stairs. "Takumi..." she mumbled.

"Shh..." Takumi said. "Sleep."

Misaki gave no response.

"Sleep talking..." Takumi thought to himself. He laid her down on the bed and went to the bathroom to wet a towel. He gently wiped her face and neck.

Misaki was still wearing her dressy pants and blouse. Takumi rummaged through her closet. He picked out a cute nightgown. It was pale pink with crisscrossing ribbons on the back.

"Misaki, your sleeping face is too cute," Takumi said. "Don't blame me for playing dress up with you..." he said with a smirk.

* * *

Misaki woke up the next day rather confused. The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with her friends. How did she end up back in her room?

Misaki rubbed her eyes and looked around. Was it the next day? When'd Takumi get back last night?

Misaki looked down. She was wearing a really cutesy nightgown with pink ribbons and ruffles. "Takumi?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"What did you do to me last night?!"

"Hmmm...?" Takumi asked, rolling over to face her. "You look adorable."

Misaki got up and looked in the mirror. "I look like a freaking doll..." she muttered.

"You're lucky I gave you any clothes," Takumi said.

Misaki's face flushed red. "Shut up, you pervert!" she exclaimed.


	8. One Year

**Chapter 8: One Year**

"Hey ya, Misaki," Julian said when Misaki came in.

"Hi Julian," Misaki greeted. She dropped her gym bag on the ground and walked over.

"So, I have a great workout for you today." Julian said. "Great cardio and will help tone up those muscles. Treadmill for ten minutes," Julian said, patting the machine.

Misaki stepped up and set it as Julian instructed.

"You seemed to have been busy lately," Julian said.

"Yeah," Misaki said. "My sister and her husband visited recently and you know there was parties and events I had to go to..."

"You don't seem like someone who enjoys that stuff," Julian observed.

"I'm not,"

"Why do you still go to them?"

"Well..." Misaki said. "Some are neighborhood parties, or my friends' parties. Sometimes there's work events I go to with my husband,"

"Playing a role?"

"Yeah, kind of," Misaki said.

"It must be hard being Mrs. Walker," Julian said.

"Not really, I'm use to it- ten minutes is up," Misaki said, pressing stop.

Julian led her over to some weight machines. "Slowly," he coaxed as Misaki lifted the bar over her head. "And down..." he said. "Okay lift...exhale on the way down," Julian instructed.

Afterwards, Misaki was doing box jumps. "So Julian," she said, breathing hard. "You got a girlfriend yet?"

"Naw," Julian said. "Don't have time for that."

"You're getting to that age aren't you?" Misaki asked. "Do you ever want to settle down?"

"Someday," Julian told her. "I'm still just waiting for the right girl to come around. Okay, five more and you're done."

Misaki finished jumping and let out a breath of relief.

"Here," Julian said, tossing Misaki her water bottle.

Misaki took a sip and handed it back to him.

"Hold onto the handles," Julian explained, handing Misaki a short rubbery rope. "Now, pull till your arms make a T with your body."

The rope was stretched but it took some hard pulling to make it stretch.

"Feel the burn?"

"Oh yeah..." Misaki said, gritting her teeth as she stretched the rope again.

"Five reps of five," Julian said. "Two minute resting time."

Then Misaki did some ab workouts and more cardio. "This is hard..." Misaki panted, dropping onto the mat.

"You're almost done," Julian coaxed, pulling her to her feet. "Just some easy...bench pressing."

"You suck..." Misaki said, laying down on the bench.

"Don't worry, I'll spot you," Julian promised.

Misaki did a few reps. The weight wasn't very heavy but enough to make her sweat.

"Ouch cramp!" Misaki exclaimed, almost dropping the bar.

Julian caught it before it could hit her. Misaki sat up. "Sorry, cramp in my hand," she said rubbing it.

"Let me see," Julian said. "It's a cramp from tension," he said, massaging it out. "Don't grip the bar so tight. Do you want ice?" he asked.

Misaki shook her head. "I'm fine,"

Julian patted her on the back. "Alright, you're done for today, trooper."

"Thanks," Misaki said, picking up her water bottle.

"See you tomorrow...?"

"Yeah," Misaki said, waving to him. Misaki went and showered. She changed into a light summer dress and flip flops. When she went down to the lobby she saw a familiar tall blonde haired man.

"Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi hugged her and swung her around.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked when Takumi set her back on her feet. "What happened to work?"

"Eh, I didn't feel like working today," Takumi said, shrugging.

"Is that okay?" Misaki asked. "It sounds kind of irresponsible," she added.

Takumi laughed. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "I did all my duties before I left."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Misaki asked.

Takumi intertwined his hand with her's. "Some 'us' time. With your sister visiting and all these parties, we haven't had personal time."

Misaki smiled. "Alright," she said. "Want to go have lunch?" she suggested. "No fancy restaurants but something simple."

"Your wish is my command," Takumi said, holding the door.

They drove out to the park and decided to walk around.

"Its such a beautiful day!" Misaki exclaimed. "Oh, lets get ice cream!" she said, spotting a small ice cream shop.

"Welcome," a man said. "What can I get you?"

Misaki scanned the menu. There was a ton of different flavors and kinds of ice creams.

"One hot fudge sundae with two spoons," Takumi ordered, pulling out his wallet. "How's that, my love?"

Misaki blushed. "Sure," she said.

"What would you like on it?" the man asked, scooping ice cream into a large bowl.

Misaki scanned the little trays of sweets. "What do you like?" she asked Takumi.

"Anything is fine with me,"

Misaki turned back to the counter. "Chocolate chips, sprinkles, cherries, whipped cream, crushed oreos and...bananas," she decided.

Takumi paid and Misaki took their giant bowl to a picnic table.

"Wow..." Takumi said sitting across from Misaki. "This is huge..."

"Better start eating then," Misaki said, taking a bite. "Mmmm, its good!"

"Ice cream for lunch," Takumi said, taking Misaki's hand. "How romantic."

Misaki smiled and took another bite.

"Let's be a normal couple for today," Takumi suggested. "Just like how we were in high school."

"Let's walk everywhere," Misaki added. "Its too bad we didn't bring a camera..." she sighed.

A light flashed. "One step ahead of you," Takumi said, winking.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi took another picture.

"Gimme that!" Misaki ordered.

"Can't reach it!" Takumi teased, holding it over his head. "Fine, ready?" he asked, holding the camera in front of them. He leaned his head against hers and smiled for a picture.

"Want to go canoeing?" Takumi asked, pointing to a sign after every drop of ice cream was eaten.

Misaki nodded and they rented a canoe to row out onto the lake. Takumi tossed Misaki a life jacket and they drifted out from the docks.

"Wow, this is fun," Misaki laughed. She had never rowed in a canoe before. Usually it was speed boats or cruise boats.

"Smile!" Takumi said, taking another picture.

"You're not even rowing!" Misaki complained.

Takumi put away the camera and started rowing super fast. "Too slow, Misaki," he teased.

"You're the slow one!" Misaki yelled over her shoulder, rowing with all her might.

They cruised around the lake several times within an hour. Other couples stared as they sped past them at lightning speed.

Misaki broke out laughing when they finally stopped. Takumi laughed with her and they slowly drifted back to the dock. They returned the oars and life jackets and moved on.

Misaki and Takumi wandered around the streets, looking at all the window displays. Since it was such a beautiful day, a lot of stores set up stands outside.

"Hey, you beautiful couple!" a man called. "Want to buy a customized set of couple's jackets?"

Misaki and Takumi walked over. "Couple's jackets?" Misaki asked.

The man nodded. "Pick a color for a jacket and I will embroider and print whatever you want on it,"

"This looks cool," Takumi said.

"Here's the color choices," the man said, showing them a bunch of fabric squares.

"Isn't this a little much...?" Misaki asked.

Takumi squeezed her hand. "Come on. Just this once?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Misaki sighed and nodded. "Fine," she said, giving in.

"Yay!" Takumi said. "How about neon yellow?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed. "A more mellow color..."

"Melon green?" Takumi suggested, holding up a square.

"Yeah, I like that color," Misaki said.

The man went and got two plain jackets in melon green. "I can embroider girlfriend and boyfriend on front-"

"We're married," Takumi said, beaming.

"Even better," the man said threading some white thread into a sewing machine and starting a printing machine. "Names?"

"Misaki and Takumi"

He printed "Takumi" on the back of Misaki's jacket with a heart underneath. He printed Misaki's name on Takumi's jacket with a heart. "What do you want on the front?" he asked.

"Today's date without the year," Takumi told him.

"Why not the year?" Misaki asked.

"You'll see," Takumi said with a glint in his eye.

On the left chest for Misaki's jacket it said Mrs with the date on it. On Takumi's it said Mr with the date on it.

Takumi paid for the jackets and they put them on. Misaki looked in the mirror and burst out laughing.

"This is so dorky..." she laughed.

Takumi wrapped an arm around her. "Dorky is cute though."

They took a few pictures and walked along the sidewalk again. Takumi bought matching hats and cotton candy.

"This feels like a date," Misaki said, holding Takumi's hand.

"It is a date," Takumi said, hitting the visor of her hat. "Oh, balloons!" he said pulling her to another stand.

"I feel so ridiculous," Misaki said. She was wearing a couple's jacket with a cap, cheap sunglasses and a balloon tied to her wrist.

"Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful?" Takumi asked.

Misaki blushed. "No..." she said, quietly.

"Well, you're beautiful,"

"You look good in $2 sunglasses too..." Misaki teased.

Takumi smirked and adjusted his plastic sunglasses.

"Do you want to head back?" Misaki asked.

"Nope," Takumi said. "Let's to the amusement park!" he said.

Misaki laughed and followed Takumi. They bought two tickets and got in line for rides. They choose the biggest roller coasters and screamed to their hearts' content.

"I haven't done that since high school," Takumi said, buying some fried dough.

Misaki took a piece and popped it into her mouth. "Want to go on that one?" she asked, pointing to a tall ride that spun.

"Whoever throws up first, loses," Takumi called, running off.

"That is so gross, Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed, running after him.

After they rode the rides, they played games. Misaki and Takumi shot hoops, threw darts, fired water guns and tossed rings until they had too many prizes to carry.

"The sun's setting," Misaki noted as Takumi filled a garbage bag with prizes.

"We should probably head back," Takumi said, checking his watch.

Misaki nodded. "I had fun today," she said.

"Same here. I think I'll wear my jacket to work tomorrow-"

"Don't you dare!" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi patted Misaki's head and kissed her cheek. Misaki blushed and wrapped her arms around Takumi's waist. Takumi kept an arm around her shoulders and they walked back to their car with the sunset behind their backs.

Takumi carried in their things and Misaki unlocked their door.

"Why's it pitch black?" Misaki asked. "I can't even find the light-"

"SURPRISE!" people yelled. The lights all came on at once. Sakura, Ruri, Tora and Kuuga all threw confetti in the air and clapped.

There was a huge banner hung from the ceiling. "HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO MISAKI AND TAKUMI WALKER!"

Misaki was at a loss for words. "Uh...um..." she stammered.

"Happy one year, sweetheart," Takumi said, hugging her.

"I completely forgot..." Misaki admitted.

"So typical..." Sakura said. "Oh my gosh! Couples jackets?!" she squealed.

"Wow Takumi..." Tora noted. "Those are some snazzy sunglasses."

"Only the cool can pull them off," Takumi retorted.

"You two look adorable!" Ruri exclaimed, taking a million pictures with her phone. "Tora, can we get couples jackets?" she begged.

"Anything, darling," Tora promised. "See I told you. Takumi is the sappy romantic."

"What did Takumi do to keep you away the whole day?" Ruri asked.

"Wait, this was planned?!" Misaki asked. "And no one told me?"

"Its a surprise!" Ruri reminded her. "I love the balloon," she added.

Misaki looked up. "Oh..." Misaki almost forgot about that. She tried to get it off but of course Takumi double knotted it.

"Should we go change?" Misaki asked.

"No!" Ruri and Sakura both yelled. "That jacket is adorable! You have Takumi's name on the back! So romantic..."

Misaki blushed and went to go sit on the couch that was overly decorated. Sakura replaced Misaki's cap with a tiara.

"Thanks..." Takumi said, putting on his crown.

"This feels like a birthday party..." Misaki laughed when Sakura got the giant cake with candles. There was a giant candle in the center.

"Make a wish," Takumi said, taking Misaki's hand.

Misaki smiled and closed her eyes. Takumi and her both blew out the candle.

"Cut the cake and feed each other!" Ruri ordered, taking more pictures.

So just like on their wedding, Takumi placed his hand over Misaki's and they cut the cake. Takumi was obnoxious and shoved a giant piece in Misaki's mouth. Misaki wiped frosting on his face.

"Now, you have to lick it off," Takumi said turning his cheek to her.

"No!"

"Do it!" their friends chanted.

"No!" Misaki yelled, blushing. "That's weird!"

"Well, you did smear it on," Takumi said.

Misaki flushed and timidly licked a little bit off. Everyone laughed and Misaki buried her face in Takumi's shirt. "You guys suck," she muttered.

"Oh, this is just the beginning," Sakura said with an evil laugh. She pulled out a box of cards. She slammed it on the table.

"Newlyweds card game..." Misaki read. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes!" Ruri said. "And Misaki gets to pick first and ask Takumi"

Misaki cautiously drew a card and read it outloud. "Who was interested in marriage first?" she read.

"Takumi..." everyone said at once.

"Hey it was my question..." Takumi muttered. "Me," he answered.

Takumi picked a card. "If you could get rid of one habit of mine, what would it be?" he asked.

"Oh, there's a list..." Misaki shaking her head. "I really wish you'd stop appearing out of nowhere."

"Like in your show-"

Misaki clapped a hand over his mouth. "Exactly..." she said with a forced smile.

Sakura picked up a card. "How old was I when I got my first kiss?" she asked.

"16," Kuuga said. "I was your first kiss."

Sakura blushed and nodded. Kuuga drew a card. "When we argue, what do I do?"

"Write a song about it...?" Sakura suggested.

That got everyone laughing.

"No...I actually think about what I do wrong..." Kuuga said flatly. "Its usually my fault," he added.

"Oh boy..." Tora said, drawing a card. "Ruri, what is my most irritating habit?"

Ruri laughed. "He falls asleep on me all the time. I'll be talking to him while we're getting ready for bed and he'll just pass out."

"Do you do that after you make love?" Kuuga asked.

"Yes," Ruri said.

"Not always!" Tora said in defense of himself. "I'm just tired..."

"Misaki does that sometimes," Takumi offered.

"I do not!" Misaki argued.

"You did Saturday,"

"No, you definitely fell asleep first," Misaki said.

"No, I'm pretty sure you did."

"I was pretending to be asleep then," Misaki said, crossing her arms.

"Why would you do that?" Ruri asked.

"Because...he'll like...try to talk to me..." Misaki said, blushing.

Everyone laughed. Takumi held his hands out. "Sorry...?" he offered.

Ruri picked up a card. "What can't you stand me wearing out of the house?" she asked Tora.

Tora thought about it. "Those super sexy dresses," he decided.

"I thought you liked those,"

"Only when I'm with you. When I think about other men looking at you...I just want to punch them,"

Ruri smirked. "I didn't know that..." she said.

It was back to Misaki. She drew a card. "Who's the bed covers hogger?" she said.

"Misaki," Takumi said.

"What? Really?"

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "You always steal the covers. Sometimes I'll just use you as a blanket."

Misaki blushed and elbowed him. "You never told me," she said.

Takumi winked at her and drew a card. "Misaki, if you could change one thing about my body what would it be?" he asked. "I'd like to know this one..."

Misaki shrugged. "I don't know..." she said.

"Be honest," Sakura said.

"Nothing, he's perfect...physically at least," Misaki said, blushing.

Tora whistled. "Wow..." he said.

"Next game!" Sakura said, passing small marker boards to everyone. "I'll ask a question and everyone has to write what they think is the answer and then we'll show each others. First question: what color was your wife's nightgown on your wedding night,"

Everyone wrote down an answer and then turned it over.

_**Takumi:**__ light blue with pretty lace_

_**Misaki:**__ blue_

_**Tora:**__ black_

_**Ruri:**__ black_

_**Kuuga:**__ pink?_

_**Sakura:**__ baby pink_

"So specific..." Misaki said, looking at Takumi's.

"My husband is a natural born blank," Sakura read.

Takumi: Alien

Misaki: Perverted alien stalker who reads minds

Tora: partier

Ruri: flirt

Kuuga: driver

Sakura: Musician

"I'm pretty sure your music stands out more..." Sakura sighed. "What color is your wife's underwear tonight. Bra and panties."

Takumi tried to pull up Misaki's skirt but Misaki smacked him over the head with her board.

_**Takumi:**__ white with blue polka dots_

_**Misaki:**__ White bra, blue panty_

_**Tora:**__ black_

_**Ruri:**__ nude (the color)_

_**Kuuga:**__ leopard print_

_**Sakura:**__ maroon set_

"Wow...no one got it right..." Kuuga noted.

"Let's do presents!" Sakura announced, snatching everyone's boards.

"Thats a lot..." Misaki said as four bags were handed to her.

"Well, we all got each of you a present," Ruri beamed.

"Open mine first!" Sakura giggled.

Misaki took a deep breath and looked into the bag. "A nightgown...?" Misaki asked.

"Yes!" Sakura said.

The nightgown was white with flowers covering the entire skirt. There was also a matching headband.

Misaki got wedge heels from Ruri, gift card from Kuuga and an expensive bottle of wine from Tora.

When Takumi got his bags Kuuga and Tora all cracked up. Takumi picked up a wrapped present and studied it. "Should I be scared to open it?" he asked.

"Just open it," Tora said, smirking.

Takumi opened it. "Lovely..." he said, looking at the book.

Misaki curiously tried to glance over Takumi's shoulder.

"You can't look," Takumi said, closing the book. "You'll make me throw it out."

Misaki felt confused.

"What I always wanted..." Takumi said opening the next present. "Want to play?" he asked Misaki.

"Bedroom Massage Game- NO!" Misaki exclaimed. "Are all you're gifts like that?!" Misaki demanded.

"We'll let you two find out," Tora said, grabbing Ruri's hand. "Have fun," he chuckled.

Sakura and Ruri both giggled and waved bye to a very confused Misaki.

"What just happened?" Misaki asked, when everyone left.

"Which shall we play first?" Takumi asked, smirking.

Misaki looked at the table of weird games. "None!" she said, trying to grab it from him. Takumi was reading through that mysterious book. "I want to see!" Misaki complained.

"If I let you see, you have to do the first thing you see,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Agree?"

"Fine..."

Takumi handed her the book. Misaki looked at the page and blushed. "W-wait!" Misaki said, standing up. The page had outlines of a man and a woman...

"You can choose a different position if you'd like," Takumi said, taking a step toward her.

Misaki's face felt warm. "T-takumi..." she stammered.

"You promised," Takumi said, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the couch.

Misaki backed up against the wall. Takumi placed his arm on the wall beside her head. Misaki felt her heart speeding up as Takumi tilted her chin up. The clammy feeling in her hands quickly disappeared as soon as his lips touched hers.

"It'll be fun..." Takumi promised.


	9. Movies and Parties

Whenever I watch a scary movie, I get super scared at night. Anyone else feel that way?

**Chapter 9: Movies and Parties**

"What's the movie about...?" Misaki asked, settling down on the plush couch.

Takumi looked at the cover. "Beats me..." he said, popping the DVD in. "Tora and Ruri watched it and recommended it."

It was a quiet Friday night and Misaki and Takumi were just hanging out around their house. Misaki grabbed a bunch of blankets and pillows and they set up their movie room. The movie room had a giant flat screen TV with good quality sound systems. There was a very long couch that when you sat down, you could just sink into the cushyness. The soft blankets and pillows only added to the comfiness. Misaki had on a pair of yoga pants and a T-shirt. Everything was very casual.

Takumi turned off the lights and the opening credits flashes onto the giant flat screen TV.

"What's it called again...?" Misaki asked.

"Hunter," Takumi said, rolling onto the couch. He laid his head on Misaki's lap.

"Are you even watching?" Misaki asked.

"Mhm..." Takumi said. "But I like watching you too..."

Misaki ignored him and focused back on the movie.

It started out innocent and calm but quickly darkened. The main character was a ghost hunter who had to protect others from all sorts of demons and ghouls.

"No!" Misaki exclaimed. "He's gonna die..." Her eyes were glued to the screen.

Takumi sat up. "Interesting..."

On the screen, the man was looking around a corner while a monster thing crept up behind him. He turned and it lept out at him.

"AHH!" Misaki screamed, practically jumping back.

"It's alright," Takumi said, hugging her. "It's just a movie..."

Misaki was holding onto Takumi's arm as tight as she could during the entire movie. There was one scene where there was a little girl holding onto a ripped teddy bear. Her face was marred and she had a translucent look.

"Mommy..." she called. Her head tilted to the side. "Mommy..."

Misaki was sweating buckets of ice cold sweat. The blanket she had was wrapped up to her nose. Takumi on the other hand, silently watched the movie. His emerald green eyes studied the characters and scenery. As monsters lept out, he didn't even flinch. His calm composed face remained intact.

"Still breathing...?" Takumi asked, when the credits rolled on. "The movie wasn't too bad. I liked the detail of everything," he said.

"Don't leave!" Misaki exclaimed, hugging her blanket.

"I'm just going to turn on the lights," Takumi explained.

Misaki trailed after him.

"It's just a movie," he reminded Misaki. "There's no such thing as ghosts or the undead."

Misaki nodded, hoping her mind would believe that... Misaki drank a glass of water and washed up for bed.

"Do you want a nightlight?" Takumi teased.

"Very funny," Misaki said, pulling the covers around herself.

As soon as she closed her eyes, images started flooding her head. Scenes of the movie started playing back. Misaki opened her eyes and stared into the darkness of the room. The curtains started moving causing Misaki to jerk up.

"What?" Takumi asked, sitting up.

"The curtains moving..." Misaki whimpered.

Takumi turned on the light and walked over to the window. "It's just the breeze," he said, closing the window. "Go to sleep darling," he said, tucking the covers around her.

Takumi kept an arm around Misaki's waist and quickly fell back asleep. Misaki laid there, freaking out. Why'd everything look so scary all of a sudden... The shadows on the wall definitely looked stranger by the minute.

"It's not real..." Misaki said, squeezing her eyes shut. "It was just a movie..." she recited over and over. Misaki was sweating but her sweat was ice cold. She was too hot to sleep with the blanket but too scared to push it off.

"T-T-Takumi..." Misaki exclaimed, shaking him.

"Hmm...?" Takumi asked, half asleep.

"Can you come with me and get a glass of water...?" Misaki asked. She wasn't really thirsty...she just didn't want Takumi to sleep.

Takumi nodded and rolled out of bed. He turned on the lights and rubbed his eyes. "Still not asleep?" he asked.

"I just got thirsty," Misaki said.

Takumi walked downstairs with her, turning on all the lights. Misaki poured herself some water and gulped it down.

"All done?" Takumi asked.

Misaki nodded and went back upstairs. She slowly opened the door and climbed back into bed.

"Try to get some sleep," Takumi coaxed. "Our house is perfectly safe."

Misaki stared at the clock that slowly ticked minutes away. She honestly wasn't tired at all. Her heart was still thumping.

"Where's my mommy...?" Misaki heard in her head. It was the sound of the little girl from the movie.

"Not real not real not real!" Misaki thought to herself. "TAKUMI, I SWEAR SOMETHING JUST MOVED!" Misaki shrieked.

Takumi turned on the lights. "Where...?"

"Over there..." Misaki said, pointing to the corner.

Takumi got up and look around the room. "There's nothing here," he said.

"They only come out in the dark..." Misaki whispered, hugging her pillow to herself. "C-can we keep the lights on...?" she asked.

"Anything you want, baby," Takumi said.

"Can you not sleep?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Takumi asked, sitting on the bed.

"I don't know...let's talk," Misaki suggested.

Takumi glanced at the clock. A smile twitched at his lips. "Alright..." he said. "What would you like to talk about...?"

"I don't know..." Misaki said, leaning against him. "How has work been?"

"Do you want me to bore you to sleep?" Takumi asked, stroking her hair.

"Does your office look any different?" Misaki asked.

"I got an aquarium of fish," Takumi said. "It sits by the couches."

"I didn't know you liked fish..." Misaki said.

"That's because I don't...some ambassador from some tropical place gave it to me as a gift."

"What do they look like?"

"They're really colorful. There's a green and yellow fish I named Takumi..."

Misaki laughed. "You named a fish after yourself...?"

"Yes, the amber and purple fish is Misaki,"

"Oh wow..." Misaki said. "Anymore?"

"There's a tiny blue fish named Misa, and a red fish named Misaki the Second..."

Misaki gave Takumi a weird look. "Really...?" she asked. "Your names are so uncreative."

"Well, I just want my Takumi fish to be happy...surrounded by Misaki Chans everyday.

"Uh huh..." Misaki said.

"What about you...?" Takumi asked. "Find any good spas lately?"

"I usually just go to the one at the gym," Misaki said.

"What do you do there all day?"

"At the gym? You know, Pilates, kickboxing, cardio stuff..." Misaki yawned.

"Do you remember when we hiked up that huge mountain when we were still dating?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah..." Misaki said. "I dropped most of our supplies off the mountain..." she muttered.

"So we scavenged for food,"

"Wild pheasant on a spit..." Misaki said, closing her eyes. That was a fun day despite all the things that went wrong.

"Mint leaf tea," Takumi added. "Wild berries."

"We should go hiking again," Misaki said, softly.

"That would be fun. I'll see when I can take a vacation and we'll go traveling."

Misaki nodded, feeling sleepy. "We can go rock climbing at the gym..." she murmured.

"It's a date then," Takumi said, kissing her forehead helping her lie down.

"Don't leave..." Misaki mumbled.

"I won't," Takumi promised. He tucked the covers around Misaki. Takumi laid on his side and propped his head up with his hand.

Takumi waited till Misaki was fast asleep before turning off the lights. Her vulnerable sleeping face made his heart practically stop. Takumi smoothed down her long hair and laid down. Perhaps now he could sleep for longer than an hour...

"Oh Misaki...my cute wife," he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Misaki felt like she barely slept the next morning...oh wait...she didn't. Misaki rolled over. Takumi had already gotten up. Misaki grabbed his pillow and buried her face in it. It had the scent of Takumi's shampoo in it.

Misaki laid in bed for another five minutes before getting up. She took a quick shower and opened her closet. Since she wasn't really going to be doing anything today, she just wore a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

Misaki yawned and walked downstairs. Takumi was sitting at the counter with a mug of coffee and the newspaper.

"Good morning," Misaki said, taking the seat next to him.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Takumi chuckled, putting his paper down. He walked over to the fridge, pulled out a plate of fruit and went to go warm up a bowl of oatmeal.

Misaki sipped some of Takumi's coffee. It tasted horrible. "Did you add any sugar?!" she exclaimed, spitting it out in the sink.

"I must have forgotten..." Takumi said, setting her breakfast on the table for her.

Misaki sighed and ate her breakfast. Takumi finished reading the paper and went to his office. He was reorganizing everything. Misaki washed the dishes and went to go help him. Takumi sat cross legged on the ground surrounded by books.

There was a stack of papers that he didn't want. Misaki liked putting them through the shredder. It was fun watching the machine chew up the paper into tiny strips.

Misaki wandered over to Takumi's desk and sat in his swivel chair. His desk was cluttered with papers and books. Misaki handed Takumi the books and neatly stacked his papers.

"You have a event tonight?" Misaki asked, picking up the fancy note card. It was wedged under a book.

"I don't really want to go..." Takumi said, continuing to sort his books.

"Japan's CEO gathering..." Misaki read. "This sounds really important."

"It is..." Takumi said, nonchalantly.

"What?!" Misaki exclaimed. "You have to go!"

"I don't wanna..."

"You're going."

"How heartless..." Takumi teased. "You have to come with then," he said.

"Me...?"

"Of course," Takumi said, setting down his books. "You can't throw me to the sharks all alone. I'll go if you come with."

Misaki looked down at the invitation. It did seem very important...

"Fine..." Misaki sighed. "But you could have told me earlier. Plus, I hardly got any sleep last night because you made us watch that scary movie!"

"Mhm..." Takumi said. "But you got that cover up thing..." he said. "Foundation...? Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah..." Misaki muttered. Cocktail event meant two hours to get ready.

Takumi finished organizing his books (which took hours! That man can read...) and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Misaki grabbed a bottle of clear coat nail polish and sat at the counter to do her nails.

"We don't have to go," Takumi reminded her as Misaki painstakingly painted a nail.

"All the local CEOs are going to be there," Misaki said. "It's a business event. You have to go- Ugh, why is this so difficult!" Misaki complained.

Takumi set a mug of tea beside her. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I can't paint my nails for my life..." Misaki said, dropping the brush back into the bottle.

"It can't be that hard," Takumi said, taking her hands.

"I'd like to see you try," Misaki retorted.

Takumi smiled and pulled out the brush.

"Are you serious?" Misaki asked.

Takumi beamed and nodded. "I will paint Misaki Chan's nails," he said, carefully painting one nail.

Misaki sighed and rested her head on the counter. Her husband could paint her nails better than she could.

"Wave them around or blow on them," Takumi instructed when he had finished.

Misaki studied her glossy nails. "I hate you..." she muttered, taking a sip of her tea.

"I love you too," Takumi said, smoothing down her hair and going back to doing random things in the kitchen. He straightened everything out and washed the dishes in the sink from lunch.

Misaki decided to go take a shower and blow dry her hair. "So what exactly do we have to do?" Misaki asked.

Takumi shrugged. "You just need to look beautiful and protect me..." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Protect you from what?"

"Scary people," Takumi joked. "My hero..."

"Fine..." Misaki said, hugging him.

* * *

Misaki chose a long black evening gown. It was simple yet elegant. Silver jewels lined the straps and waistline. The belt of jewels made Misaki's waist look tiny.

Shoes were glittery silver Jimmy Choos and and accessories were dangly earrings and a heart pendant necklace. Misaki tediously brushed out her hair and pinned it up with crystal bobby pins.

"You almost ready?" Takumi asked, walking in. He had a suit on and was fixing the tie in the mirror.

"Yeah..." Misaki said, swiping on some lipstick and spraying a spritz of perfume.

"You look good in black," Takumi said, draping a black velvet wrap around her bare shoulders.

"Oh great..." was Misaki's only thought when they pulled up to an expensive hotel. They got out of the car and Takumi tossed a valet his keys. The valet then went to go park the car for them.

"Ready?" Takumi asked, holding out his arm.

Misaki took his arm. "Let's just pretend I am..." she muttered as they walked up the stone steps. They stepped inside a gorgeous lobby. The walls were ivory with gold embellishments. All furniture was done in red leather and the carpets were dark gold plush.

"Name?" the butler asked.

"Walker,"

"This way, Mr. Walker," he said, bowing and showing them the way. The party took place in the giant ballroom. There were tables of gourmet appetizers and drinks. The room itself was brightly lit with the dazzling chandeliers.

"Mr. Walker!" a man called. He was slightly overweight with a model like woman on his arm. "So glad you could come."

"Hello Mr. Sui," Takumi said, shaking his hand. "The pleasure is mine. This is my wife, Misaki Walker."

"How do you do?" Misaki said, nodding.

"This is my wife, Marcella," Mr. Sui said, gesturing to the woman with a fur coat on. Wasn't she hot...? The room was cool but not cold enough for a coat of any kind.

"Mr. Walker," Marcella said, nodding.

"Come," Mr. Sui said, showing Takumi to a bunch of people. "I'm sure you've met my colleagues..."

"Come darling," Marcella said, taking Misaki's elbow. "Let the men do what they do."

Misaki followed Marcella to the table of drinks. They both took glasses. "Cheers to our husbands," she said, clinking glasses with her.

"Yeah...cheers," Misaki said, taking a sip.

Marcella prattled on about clothes, makeup and a bunch of other dull things. Misaki smiled and nodded. When directly asked a question, she could only provide vague answers.

"Like I mean that collection was so last month," she sniffed.

"Yeah..." Misaki said, nodding.

"Misaki!" a voice called.

"Ruri!" Misaki exclaimed, trying to hide the relief in her voice.

Ruri strutted over in her chic dove gray dress. "Marcella," she greeted.

"Ruri, how are you?" Marcella said, clinking glasses with her.

"Wonderful. Tora is busy talking business so I thought I'd scoot over here," Ruri said with a wink.

"Oh, Takumi needs saving," Ruri said, pushing Misaki over.

Misaki rolled her eyes and walked over. She shot Ruri a dirty look over her shoulder. Ruri giggled and waved her off.

"Hi honey," Misaki said, looping her arm around Takumi's. She shot the two women in front of him a glare.

Takumi patted her hand in thanks. "Um... Miss Ji, Miss Lee, this is my wife, Misaki Walker," he said, kissing her hand.

"Hello," Misaki said. "Takumi, I think I want another drink," she lied. "Come with?"

"Of course," Takumi said. "Ladies," he said. "Until next time..."

They walked away. "Thanks..." Takumi whispered.

Misaki laughed. "I promised I would protect you, didn't I?" Misaki teased.

"Oh, Takumi is still in one piece," Ruri joked.

"Hello Ruri," Takumi said, nodding. "Where's Tora?"

"By the punch bowl," Ruri said without even turning around.

"Keeping tabs much?" Misaki asked.

Ruri laughed. "I got to make sure his eyes don't go wandering..." she joked.

"He wouldn't do that," Misaki reassured Ruri. There was no doubt that Tora was a playboy during his teenage years but even people like Tora change for the better.

"Lets keep it that way," Ruri said.

"Keep what?" Tora asked. "What are you talking about?"

Ruri gave Tora a peck on the mouth. "You, of course," she said.

"Good things I hope," Tora said.

"Depends..."

"On?"

"On how much you love me," Ruri teased.

"You know I only love you," Tora said. "My weddings vows weren't empty."

Misaki and Takumi shuffled away to give them some privacy. Misaki couldn't help but smile. Amazing how even Tora can be so devoted.

"So how much do you love me?" Misaki asked, fixing Takumi's tie.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Takumi asked, amused. He took her hands into his. "My heart and body both belong to you,"

Misaki smirked. "What if I want your soul too...?" she whispered.

"Its your's," Takumi promised.


	10. Enlightenment

Please review! AND...Announcement: I thought of a plot for this story! ^_^

**Chapter 10: Enlightenment**

"Misaki!" Julian greeted. A bright white smile lit his face.

Misaki dropped her gym bag onto a bench. "How here comes my torturer..." Misaki teased. "I was so sore yesterday I even went to get a full body massage!"

"That's what I'm here for," Julian said. "But today shouldn't be too bad," he said, winking.

Misaki hopped onto a treadmill and began her warm up.

"Do you prefer fast and intense or slow and mild?" Julian asked.

"I can handle either," Misaki said confidently. "Throw me what you've got,"

"How about lunch after this...?" Julian asked.

Misaki almost fell off the treadmill. "Lunch...?" she asked.

"Yeah," Julian said. "At the cafe here. It will be my reward to you for working so hard."

Misaki laughed. "Alright," she agreed. "I was going to eat lunch there anyways."

"Perfect," Julian said. "Now let's do some pull ups!"

Misaki groaned and walked over to the bar.

"Up you go," Julian said hoisting her up.

Misaki still felt sore from yesterday but pulled her chin over the bar.

"Today's pain is tomorrows gain," Julian encouraged.

"Easier said than done!" Misaki said through her teeth.

"Alright then," Julian said, grabbing onto the bar next to her. "Let's do this together, One! Two! Three!"

Julian made it look a lot easier...then again, his biceps were huge. "Gimme three more, Misaki!" Julian said. "Three...two...one, done,"

Misaki dropped from the bar and rubbed her arms. "Ouch..." she muttered.

"How about some kick boxing kicks," Julian suggested.

"You're the trainer," Misaki said, sipping her cold water.

Julian set up a punching bag and gave it an experimental punch. "We'll only do kicks," Julian said.

Misaki spun around and kicked the punching bag as hard as she could.

"Keep that knee bent," Julian reminded her.

Misaki felt it rather hard to kick these days. She didn't even have anything to vent about! No stress, no work, no annoying people...

"Wow..." Misaki thought to herself. "This is sure the easy life..."

"Alright hit the shower," Julian said. "See you in an hour?"

Misaki snorted. "I take a twenty minute shower, thank you very much."

Julian smiled and nodded.

Misaki took a hot shower and changed into a navy blue skirt and white button down blouse. A few brushes through the hair and she was done. She met Julian in front of the cafe and they sat at a booth.

"Drinks?" the waitress asked.

"Green tea," Misaki said.

"Just water," Julian told her. "I've only been here a few times...usually when I got free coupons..." he muttered, opening up a menu. "So any big plans soon?"

Misaki sighed. "Nope,"

"What's a pretty lady like you do home all day?" Julian asked. "Knit...?"

Misaki snorted. "Come to the gym, shopping, buy groceries, so on,"

"Don't you get bored...?"

"Sometimes..."

Julian gave her a look.

"Okay, most of the time," Misaki admitted.

The waitress came back with drinks and a notepad. "What can I get you?"

"Chicken garden salad and crab cakes," Misaki ordered.

Julian scanned the menu and cleared his throat. "Uhh..." he said.

"Can I suggest?" Misaki asked.

Julian nodded. "Shoot for it,"

"Crab cakes are the best here," Misaki told him. "And for an entree, I love a mushroom ravioli."

"Alright," Julian said. "I'll go with that."

"So, where were we?" Misaki asked.

"Why don't you get a job?" Julian suggested. "You went to college right?"

"Tokyo University, law school," Misaki said, proudly.

Julian whistled. "And you're a housewife?! You could be making thousands of dollars!"

Misaki laughed. "I could but my husband doesn't want me to work."

"What a waste of a degree," Julian muttered. "Man, if I was half as educated as you...I'd be satisfied."

"What about you then?" Misaki asked.

"A small college majoring in finances," Julian said. "Nothing compared to a Tokyo Law graduate. I bet you were the top of your class," he said.

Misaki blushed. "I just work hard..." she said.

"So you actually were the top of your class..." Julian sighed. "You could bench press your own weight with your brain."

Misaki laughed. She'd never heard that expression before.

"What was high school life for you like?" Julian asked.

The waitress came back with their food. "Enjoy," she said, flashing a smile at Julian and a bow to Misaki.

"It was normal," Misaki said. "I went to a school that had been an all boys school. There were a few girls."

"Did boys swarm around you...?"

Misaki laughed.

"What?" Julian asked.

Misaki wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Quite the opposite. I was known as the demon prez. Boys would cower as I walked down the halls."

"That's hot..." Julian said.

"What?"

"Nothing. So student council president huh? Wow...you're the most amazing woman I've ever met," Julian said.

"Thanks," Misaki said. "But most of my success was due to hard work. I was never extremely talented. I was just determined."

"Either way, it's still pretty cool," Julian said.

Lunch was relaxing. Misaki told Julian a little about herself and Julian shared some stories too.

"Check!" Julian called when they finished their frozen yogurt with fruit toppings.

"I can pay," Misaki offered.

"No no, I'm a gentleman. I have to pay,"

"Or your male ego," Misaki joked.

Julian smirked. "All men have one," he said. "Why do you think your husband won't let you work? Feeds his ego knowing that he's the sole breadwinner."

Misaki paused. "His ego?" she asked.

"Yeah," Julian said. "Isn't that why he keeps you at home?"

"I-I don't know..." Misaki admitted.

"Well, not all women but a lot of women here at this gym are trophy wives. They don't work nor do they ever want to," Julian explained.

"Am I a...trophy wife...?" Misaki asked.

"Naw, you're pretty cool," Julian said, picking up his bag and the check book. "See you tomorrow," he said.

"Bye," Misaki said waving. Misaki slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out to her Lamborghini.

"Trophy wife..." she said. She looked at her lavish car, designer clothes... Did people really see her as a gold digger? A trophy wife? A woman incapable of raising herself?

Misaki slid into her car and called Sakura.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, are you busy?" Misaki asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"No, Ruri and I were thinking of going to Rose Latte. Want to come?"

"Sure," Misaki said.

She met her friends at the cafe and they got their favorite table. Misaki was full and only ordered a earl gray tea.

Today was a rather slow day. The excitement of Misaki's one year anniversary wore off by the 2nd week. Sakura aimlessly stirred her tea while Ruri played a game on her phone.

"What are we doing?!" Misaki demanded, setting down her cup.

Sakura and Ruir both looked up from their distractions. "What?" Ruri asked.

"What are we doing everyday?" Misaki asked. "We tear our hair out trying to find something to do. All of us have great degrees yet we just let it go to waste."

Sakura thought about it. "But our husbands don't want us to work," she reminded Misaki.

"Since when are they the boss of us?" Misaki asked. "We are strong independant women. What do people think of us? Trophy wives who married for money?"

"You're right..." Ruri said, setting her phone down. "I studied so hard in university. I could get a great job. I don't need Tora to support me!"

"Exactly," Misaki said. "During kick boxing today, I realized how unmotivated I was... I couldn't even vent. I don't even remember what its like to stress!"

"Wow..." Sakura said. "You have a point. We are completely wasting our lives..."

"We can choose whether or not we want to work," Misaki said.

"And we choose TO work," Ruri added.

"What if they say no?" Sakura asked.

"We won't be asking," Misaki said. "We'll tell them that we will start working."

"But I don't want to fight with Kuuga again," Sakura said.

"Fine," Misaki decided. "Let's come up with a plan so they have to agree..."

"Fight fire with fire..." Ruri said. "I mean since we're already labeled as bratty divas...let's not let them have what they want...unless what we get what. I have an idea..."

After Ruri finished explaining, Misaki and Sakura both laughed. "Really?" she asked.

Ruri nodded with a smirk. "The Housewife club will band together so we can stop being housewives."

Misaki raised her cup. "To the Housewife Club, soon to be the Working Women's club,"

"Here here," Sakura and Ruri said, clinking cups.

* * *

Misaki drove home and changed into something nicer. She wore a knee length black pencil skirt with a violet tank top and blazer. Misaki sat at her vanity table and dabbed some concealer on her face. Misaki uncapped her favorite peach lipstick and applied it to her lips. Misaki even took the time to dust on some gold eyeshadow and carefully outline her eyes. To finish the look, Misaki wore a pair of black pumps and wore her hair up in a french twist.

Misaki, with a full face of makeup, drove up to a giant building. "Walker Corporations" was written in big letters on the building. Misaki couldn't remember the last time she had been here.

She took a deep breath and got out of her car. She walked into the busy building with her head held high. The lobby secretary looked up from the computer. "Do you have an appointment with someone?" she asked.

"Nope," Misaki said. "But I'd like to see Mr. Walker."

The lady sighed. "Ma'am, you have to have an appointment."

"I'm sure Mr. Walker will have time for his wife..." Misaki said. "I'm Misaki Walker," she said, holding out her hand.

The lady dropped her pen. "Mrs. Walker!" she gasped. "I hardly recognized you," she said with a nervous laugh. "You look so good! You look so in shape- not that you weren't before!"

Misaki simply smiled. The lady got up and immediately showed Misaki to the elevator. "Please, go right up," she said.

"Thank you," Misaki said. "You were most helpful," Misaki stepped into the elegant elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. Misaki laughed and shook her head. She could scare people nowadays without her demon aurora.

The elevator doors slid open and everyone paused and stared. Misaki confidently stepped out of the elevator and walked to Takumi's secretary's desk.

"Himeji," Misaki greeted.

The thin red head's face lit up. "Mrs. Walker!" she greeted, shaking hands with Misaki. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

"I'm been great. You?"

"Excellent. Thank you for asking."

"Is Takumi free?" Misaki asked.

Himeji checked a sheet of paper. "He has five minutes left of a meeting," she told Misaki. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Wine? Water?"

"I'm fine," Misaki said, taking a seat in the waiting area. "I'll just wait for him."

Himeji nodded and went back to working. A few minutes later, she got a cup of coffee and was heading to Takumi's office. "Mrs. Walker, Mr. Walker finished his meeting."

Misaki put down the magazine. "Great," she said. "I'll take the coffee," she offered.

"Very well. You know the way?"

Misaki nodded and took the tray. She walked through the halls and people parted like the red seas. Many had never actually met her but Takumi had a large picture of them together in his office, right behind his desk. It was one of the many wedding pictures blown up to an obnoxious size.

Misaki walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come on!"

Misaki walked in. Takumi was bent over his desk, writing something. "Just put it on anywhere, Himeji," he said, not looking up.

"Yes, Mr. Walker," Misaki said.

Takumi's head jerked up. "Misaki?" he asked, his face breaking out into a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't seem very happy to see me," Misaki teased.

"No, this is just a little unexpected," Takumi explained.

Misaki set the tray down on his desk and walked over. "Can't your wife visit you during work?" she asked.

"Anytime," Takumi said, pulling her into his arms. "What's up, sweetheart?"

Misaki sat on his lap and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I came to invite you to another meeting," she said.

"Meeting?"

"At Sakura's," Misaki said. "If Mr. Walker could grace us with his presence...it would be most helpful."

Takumi raised an eyebrow, amused. "You're a tease today, aren't you?" he asked. "What are you planning?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Misaki said, getting up. "Mind if I hang around?" she asked.

"Yeah, do anything you want," Takumi said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Misaki smiled and started to head out. She paused and then decided to turn around. She gave Takumi a quick kiss on the lips.

Takumi raised his eyebrows. "I'm kind of scared now," he said, kissing her cheek.

"You don't even know half of this..." Misaki thought to herself. She pressed her index finger to her lips and pressed it onto his notepad, leaving a lipstick stain. "See you later," she whispered, walking out of his office.

"Whew..." Takumi said, loosening his tie. "I am so in for it later..." Takumi muttered, shaking his head. "Maybe I should write my will..."

Misaki looked around the company. She almost forgot what a work environment even felt like. Many people showed her around and Misaki enjoyed the tours. When Takumi was finishing up, Misaki went to go meet up with him. Takumi was working late today. It was already dark out.

"Hello, sweetheart," Takumi said, holding out his arm.

Misaki smiled and took his arm. They walked out together. Everyone greeted Takumi with utmost respect.

"So Kuuga's?" Takumi asked.

Misaki nodded.

* * *

The three men sat on the couch and looking curiously at their wives who were dressed in formal attire.

"I'm glad you could come," Sakura said, taking out a piece of paper.

"This is kind of my house..." Kuuga joked.

The three women didn't react.

"We have a petition and you will grant it to us," Misaki said, in her most business like tone.

Takumi ran his hand through his hair. "This sounds really intense..." he said.

"We have come to an agreement," Ruri began. "We no longer want to spend every day trying to find new things to entertain ourselves,"

"We will be apply for jobs and put our hard earned degrees to use!" Misaki said, firmly.

"No," Takumi said. Somehow he knew this was coming...

"I don't agree either," Kuuga added.

"Not happening," Tora said.

Misaki frowned. "We're not asking. We're telling you."

Takumi sighed. "Misaki, we went over this a hundred times. I make enough to support the both of us. You don't need to work,"

"Why would you want to work anyways?" Kuuga asked.

"I don't want my woman to have to worry about money," Tora stated.

Misaki planted her foot down. "Ruri, Sakura and I have had enough of being housewives. We want jobs."

"What's wrong with being a housewife?" Tora asked. "Why work when you don't need to? Ruri, honey, I thought you liked doing all your spas and shopping."

"I do but I want to work," Ruri said. "Here's the contract," she said holding out a paper.

"Can we talk about this at home...?" Takumi asked.

Misaki shook her head. "We will stand together and fight with you. I am getting my way this time, Takumi Walker."

"Exactly, you will not divide then conquer!" Sakura said.

"What if I want all of you out of my house...?" Kuuga asked.

"No!" Sakura said. "They are staying until you all sign the contracts."

"Misaki..." Takumi said.

"Takumi,"

"Ruri!"

"Tora?"

"Kuuga!"

"Sakura!"

"Are you going to sign or what?!" Misaki yelled, slamming the paper into the coffee table.

Takumi wasn't amused. "No, I don't want you to work. You spent almost all your life working, studying, and planning. I just want to give you the easy life that you deserve."

"How honorable," Misaki said. "But if you want me to me to be happy...you will let me work."

"How about charity work?" Kuuga suggested. "You can go volunteer in the library or something,"

"Kuuga!" Sakura snapped. "I have a masters degree in business! I don't need to 'volunteer' in some dumb library!"

"I went to law school!" Misaki continued. "I can get a great job with good pay,"

"But why...?" Takumi asked. "We don't need more money."

"Just agree!" Misaki said, getting impatient.

"No,"

"Agree or else you will regret it!" Misaki yelled.

Takumi motioned for Misaki to come over. Misaki ignored him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can we talk about this at home?" Tora asked. "This is a personal issue."

"I agree," Takumi said. "Misaki, let's go home."

Misaki shook her head. Takumi stood up. "I'm not leaving until you agree," she said.

Takumi picked up her purse. "I'm going to ask you one more time to come with me,"

Misaki stomped her foot, not caring if it's childish. "No one is going anywhere until you agree!"

"Sorry baby..." Takumi said dumping her over his shoulder. "Bye Kuuga!" he called over his shoulder. "Great chat today."

"Put me down!" Misaki screamed, smacking his back.

Takumi carried her out of Sakura's house and deposited her into the car.

"Put your seatbelt on," he said, gently.

Misaki angrily buckled herself in and looked out the window. "You don't love me..." she said childishly.

"I do love you,"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do,"

"Prove it,"

"I'm proving it right now. It's a cutthroat world out there and I'm protecting you from it," Takumi said, calm and composed as ever.

"But I feel so guilty spending your money," Misaki said.

"It's not my money," Takumi explained. "It's our's. As a couple, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine."

"But I don't have anything!"

"You have your love which is worth more than any amount of cash in this world,"

"Don't sweet talk me..." Misaki muttered. "I'm not falling for it."

The car pulled up to their driveway and Takumi parked in the garage. Misaki swung her door open and slammed it shut. Takumi held out her purse and Misaki snatched it from him.

"It's late..." he said casually. "Get ready for bed."

Misaki ignored him and unlocked the door. She kicked off her shoes and stormed up to the living room. Takumi followed. Misaki walked around, threw a few pillows and stormed upstairs. Takumi heard the door slam upstairs. He gave her 5 minutes before going upstairs. Misaki was leaning against the doorway of their bedroom.

"Do you understand why I don't want you to work...?" Takumi asked, standing before her.

"I know your reasons but do you know mine?" Misaki asked.

"I do... I understand you, Misaki," Takumi said, solemnly. "But I would never look down at you for not working. You mean so much to me. You mean even more than my own life. I love you with my entire existence,"

"But working would make me so happy," Misaki argued.

"You don't understand some people out there. They'll crush anyone in their way without a blink of an eye."

"But I'm not a child," Misaki reminded Takumi. "I can stand my ground."

"All I want is to take care of you," Takumi said. "I swore I'd make sure you never had to worry about money again and have to overwork yourself until you break. I just love you so much,"

Misaki smiled. "I love you too," she said softly.

"Am I forgiven?"

Misaki sighed. "I guess..."

Takumi held out his arms to hug her but something flew into his arms. It was a pillow...

"Good night, Takumi," Misaki said with a smirk. "Enjoy sleeping in the guest room," she said, slamming the door in his face.

Takumi heard the door lock and for once in his life...he was utterly speechless.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed. He tried turning the doorknob. The door was definitely locked. "Misaki...?" he called.

The only sound he heard was the bath running. Misaki actually threw him out of their bedroom. He took his pillow and slowly trudged to the guest room. Why did he have to sleep by himself in the guest room?!

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Takumi pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was a conference call from Kuuga with Tora.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Takumi..." Kuuga said. "Did your wife just throw you out of your bedroom...?"

Takumi paused. "Yeah, how did you- oh..." he said, realizing what was going on.

"I need a drink..." Tora muttered. "Women are just too much..."

Takumi sighed as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on a chair. "How long is this going to go on...?" he asked.

"No idea," Tora and Kuuga said at the same time.

"Well good luck, gentlemen..." Tora said. "I have to go crash in our guest room now..."

"I'm so glad we are rich..." Kuuga muttered. "Or else we'd be sleeping on couches for a month."

"This is going to last a month?!" Takumi exclaimed. "I already can't stand it..."

"Sucks to be the newlyweds..." Tora teased.

Takumi hung up and tossed his phone on the bed. He looked at his new bed for the time being... This wasn't looking too good.

* * *

Misaki and her friends burst into peals of laughter. Misaki's phone was on at arms reach from the tub and on speakers.

"You should have seen Takumi's face when I threw him his pillow!" Misaki said, laughing.

Sakura giggled. "I didn't even give Kuuga his pillow. I just slammed the door and was like 'have a nice life'."

"You girls should have seen Tora. I don't think anyone's done that to him in his life. His jaw literally dropped!"

Misaki scrubbed her arms and couldn't help laughing again.

"What were your departing statements?" Sakura asked.

"Alright Mr. Working man, from now on there will be no more nightly distractions so you can get your rest. Then I slammed the door..." Ruri whispered.

The girls laughed.

"I was hardly witty..." Misaki said leaning back in the tub. "He said I love you and I was like I love you too. He thought this was over but then I threw his pillow at him and told him to enjoy the guest room."

"I think I said something along the lines of you'll regret this but Kuuga tried to argue but I was like no. Have a good life." Sakura snickered.

"Do you think we were too hard on them...?" Ruri asked. "Tora and I have never actually spent a night apart under the same roof."

"Do you want to be a trophy wife...?" Sakura asked.

"You're right," Ruri said. "Serves them right,"

Sakura laughed. "They think not sleeping together is bad...? Wait till we starve them for real..."

Misaki laughed. "Sakura has got an evil plan..." she sensed.

"You bet!" Sakura said.

Misaki climbed out of the tub and wrapped a robe around herself. She picked up her phone and carried it out of the bathroom.

"So what's the battle plan tomorrow?" Misaki asked. "This is going to be a long weekend," she observed.

Sakura pretended to do an evil laugh. "Ladies..." she whispered. "Listen close..."


	11. Hands To Yourself

**Chapter 11: Hands To Yourself**

Misaki woke up feeling empowered. She changed out of her silk tunic into a black lacy tank top and short blue silk shorts.

Misaki washed up and sat down at her vanity table. She picked up a brush and swirled some face powder on. Then, she added a hint of blush. Misaki carefully uncapped her lipstick and applied it. Next it was the mascara and eyeliner. A bit of pearl gray eyeshadow and she was done. Misaki looked over her outfit in the full length mirror. It was sexy but it was effortless.

Misaki smiled to herself and gave her hair a tousle. "We'll see, Takumi..." she said to herself. Misaki unlocked the bedroom door and headed downstairs.

"Good morning," Takumi said with a smile.

"Good morning, honey," Misaki greeted, leaning against the counter.

Takumi set the plate of food on the counter and reached out to hold Misaki. Misaki gently pushed his hands away.

"New rules..." she said, pursing her lips. Sakura said to look sexy but Misaki honestly had no idea how to do that. "There will be no intercourse, no kissing, hugging or touching from now on," she said with a sympathetic smile.

Takumi swore under his breath. "You're kidding, right?!" he exclaimed.

Misaki shook her head. "I am dead serious, darling," she said. "Keep your hands to yourself." With that said, Misaki picked up her plate and went to go eat breakfast.

Takumi went to the bar and fixed himself a drink. "No touching...?" he said to himself, shaking his head. Misaki sure was fighting dirty... This was hardly fair!

"Are you going anywhere?" Takumi asked, with a glass in hand.

Misaki shook her head. "Staying home with you," she said with a smile.

Takumi downed the rest of his drink. "Wonderful..." he said.

Takumi never really realized how much physical contact he had with Misaki. He realized almost every response he instinctively had was to touch. He wanted to hold her hand, hug her, kiss her but Misaki wouldn't let him.

"Misaki..." he whined. "Can we have a break...? One kiss!" he begged.

Misaki being very heartless, slapped the contract on the table. "After you sign you are welcome to come back to the bedroom," she said. "I will even tolerate your pervertedness."

"Tempting but no..." Takumi said, sliding the paper back over.

Misaki picked it up. "Your loss..."

The Walker household had a small bar. Usually it was only used for parties or gatherings because Misaki didn't have any alcohol tolerance and Takumi wasn't into drinking. But for the past few days, Takumi found himself more often pouring himself a drink. It was the only thing that calmed his nerves down. His beautiful wife rarely cared about her appearances but was now dressing up everyday, even if she wasn't going anywhere.

Work was hardly a distraction for Takumi. Even as he typed away on his computer, his mind was filled with Misaki.

* * *

"Misaki," Takumi said, walking into the kitchen. "Can we talk?"

Misaki was pouring herself tea from her favorite tea pot. "Of course," she said gesturing to the chair in front of her. She poured Takumi a cup of tea. "It's green tea," she told him as he sat down.

"I see..." Takumi said, taking a sip. "Misaki, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Green tea is good for you," Misaki said.

"You know that's not what I mean," Takumi said, propping his elbows on the table. "Why are you so determined to get a job?"

Misaki set her cup back in its saucer. "I like working. I like doing something useful with my life. I'm not your trophy wife that you keep."

"A trophy wife?" Takumi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really Misaki? You really think I see you as a piece of decoration?"

"No...but others will think that,"

"Why do you care what they think?"

"Because!" Misaki said. "It hurts my pride that it looks like I'm a gold digger."

"So this is about your pride?"

"Isn't you keeping me at home about your pride...?" Misaki retorted.

"No, it's not," Takumi said. His tone was serious. "It's about you."

"But I want to work..." Misaki whined.

"You're not a trophy wife," Takumi said. "First of all, there's a half year age difference between us, not a forty year difference. Second of all, you didn't marry me for my money. I didn't marry you for your outward appearance. And lastly I love you. I really do have your best interest at heart."

Misaki pouted. "You would actually say no to me?" she asked.

Takumi took a deep breath. "Don't look at me like that," he said, avoiding her large pleading eyes. "You know I can't fight you when you're like this?"

"So you'll say yes?"

"I'm sorry," Takumi said, getting up. "I stand by my decision."

Misaki stood up and walked out of the kitchen with her arms crossed.

Takumi trailed behind her. He wanted to comfort her but Misaki just laid on the couch feeling desolated.

"So is this argument done?" Takumi said.

Misaki sat up. "No," she said. "I guess you might as well get comfortable in the guest room because I'm not speaking to you."

Takumi ran his hands through his hair. "I still can't come back...?"

Misaki nodded. "And you will continue to keep your hands to yourself."

Takumi had Misaki pinned down on the couch in a blink of an eye. Misaki's dark hair spilled over the seat cushion and her teeth were biting down on her lower lip.

"A locked door wouldn't stop me if I had that intention..." he said in a low voice.

Misaki smiled. "I know..." she said, stroking his face. "But your honor and love would," she added.

"Oh, so you do know my love for you," Takumi said. "How interesting..."

Misaki brushed the hair out of his eyes. Her heart was fluttering as Takumi's lips were only inches from her. His hands gently yet firmly pressed against her shoulders. Misaki forced her poker face on. "If I didn't want you to touch me, you wouldn't lay a finger on me," she said in an even voice.

"You really don't want me?" Takumi asked. His lips were only centimeters away now.

Misaki's eyes were mesmerized by his soft lips that were right there. His soft touch was a word away. Misaki swallowed hard.

"I don't..." she whispered. Such a lie...Misaki actually found it lonely to sleep alone. She missed Takumi's strong arms around her. Her words and body wanted two different things.

Takumi got off her immediately. "As you say," he said, holding out his hand.

Misaki sighed and let Takumi pull her up.

"Want to go watch a movie?" Takumi suggested.

As they watch a movie, Misaki sat on one end of the couch while Takumi sat on the other. Takumi didn't even know what the movie was about. He spent the entire hour and a half staring at Misaki.

"Good night," Takumi said, walking Misaki to the door.

Misaki leaned against the door frame. Her elbow rested against the wooden frame. "Good night, Takumi," she said, closing the door.

Takumi sighed and went to go brush his teeth. He splashed his face with cold water and rolled onto his bed. Takumi laid in bed fiddling with his phone. He couldn't sleep...

_Incoming conference call_

"Hello?" Takumi asked.

"Hey Takumi, what's up?" Tora asked.

Takumi sighed. "The guest room..." he muttered.

"This is honestly going way too far..." Kuuga added. "I have needs."

"Don't we all..." Tora said.

Takumi could hear Tora set a glass down on the table. "Tora, don't get wasted," he said.

"Maybe if I pass out on the floor...Ruri would care..." Tora said.

"Don't be an idiot," Takumi said. "If you have an accident who's going to take care of Ruri?"

"You two of course..." Tora slurred.

"Okay, you're just drunk now," Kuuga said.

"I'm going to sleep..." Takumi said. "Tora, get a grip on yourself. They won't hold out forever."

"Let's hope so..." Kuuga said. "But Sakura doesn't even seem to have those kind of needs."

Takumi shrugged and then remembered he was on the phone. "I refuse to believe my wife doesn't need me physically."

With that, he hung up. Takumi got out of bed knowing he couldn't fall asleep.

He trudged off to his office and got started on tomorrows work. After finishing a huge stack of work he rested his head on his desk and closed his eyes.

* * *

Takumi jerked up the next day feeling confused. He must have fallen asleep at his desk last night. His hands touched the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and the pillow on his desk.

A smile touched his lips. Misaki still thought about him! He leaned back in his large swivel chair thinking about her.

After a moment, Takumi notices the time and jumped up. He was late!

Takumi ran to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and ran downstairs.

Misaki stood by the counter arranging fruit of a plate. Her hair was perfectly brushed and she was wearing the apron Suzana had gotten her.

"Good morning," he said, filling his thermos. "I'm running late this morning-"

Misaki pulled him over. "No, your not...I called and told them you were going to be coming in a little late..." Misaki said.

"I see..." Takumi said, sitting at the counter.

Misaki set out a simple breakfast for him and sat across.

"Why are you up so early?" Takumi asked, nibbling on a piece of fruit.

Misaki shrugged. "A little surprise..." she said.

"Uh huh..." Takumi said, taking a sip of his coffee. He definitely knew what his devious wife was up to. He only prayed that he wouldn't end up doing something he regretted.

Misaki smoothed out his messy hair. Her fingers were gentle against his scalp. He reached out and took her hand. Misaki immediately retracted her hand.

"Well, I'll go lay out your clothes," she said, getting up. She gave him a bright smile and left the kitchen.

Takumi dropped the fork into the plate and got himself a shot glass of vodka. He just felt hot and uncomfortable all over.

Takumi went upstairs and got changed. Misaki walked him to the car and waved as he drove off. He smiled and waved back.

Misaki put her hands on her hips. "I'd like to see how long you'll last, Takumi Walker..." she said, firmly.

Misaki got changed and headed up to the gym. She was fired up today!

"Wow..." Julian remarked as Misaki kicked the punching bag so hard it almost broke off the chain.

Misaki broke into a breathless laugh and sat down on the mat.

"Just wow..." Julian said. "What did you have for breakfast?!"

Misaki giggled as she took a sip of her water. "I am just so full of energy today," she told him.

"May I inquire why?" Julian asked.

"I think Takumi is going to let me get a job soon..." she said with a big smile.

"Really?!" Julian asked. "That's great news!"

Misaki nodded. "Nothing's been settled yet but I have a feeling he'll come through."

Julian nodded. "What made him change his mind? Or what will make him change his mind?"

Misaki capped her water. "My charm of course..." she joked.

"That will be a force to be reckoned with," Julian agreed. "How about a celebration?"

"Well its not quite official yet-"

"Oh, who cares," Julian said, clapping her on the back. "Drinks on me!"

Misaki sighed. It was still light out...

"Just a little bubbly?" Julian asked.

"Alright," Misaki said. What could a glass of champagne do anyways?

They went upstairs to the cafe and ordered champagne and crab cakes. Misaki was like addicted to the crab cakes here. They were just so good!

"Cheers," Julian said, clinking glasses with her.

"Cheers," Misaki said, taking a sip from the delicate flute.

"So what job were you thinking?" Julian asked.

"Probably a law firm," Misaki said. "What about you? I thought you were going to get something full time."

Julian set his flute of champagne down. "I have a few interviews for some companies as a finance manager. Hopefully, I'll get a second interview."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Misaki said.

"If you ever run into someone important...put in a good word for me," Julian teased.

"I'll keep that in mind," Misaki promised.

They finished up their little snack and headed down to the main lobby. Julian walked Misaki outside.

"Lunch was great," Julian said.

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you around," she said with a wave.

Julian nodded. Misaki turned and headed toward her car.

"Misaki!" Julian called.

"Hm?" Misaki asked.

"I-"

A car horn honked. Misaki recognized the car immediately.

"Takumi!" she said, waving to the tall man that elegantly slid out of the car.

"Hey Beautiful," Takumi said, walking over. "I came to pick you up," he said, taking Misaki's gym bag.

"What a pleasant surprise," Misaki said. "Julian!" she called, waving him over. "This is my husband Takumi. Takumi, this is Julian."

"Mr. Walker," Julian said, shaking his hand.

"Takumi is fine," Takumi said. "Thanks for your hard work."

Julian shifted his weight to the other foot. "It's nothing..." he said.

"Ready to go home?" Takumi asked Misaki.

Misaki nodded. "Oh Julian, did you want to say something to me?" she asked.

Julian shook his head. "Have a safe trip back," he said. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Walker," he said with a nod.

Takumi nodded back and opened the car door for Misaki. Misaki got in and Takumi closed it.

He walked to the driver's ride and opened his own door. He studied this trainer. He was certainly young, very fit, brown hair, blue eyed...

They made eye contact for one moment before Takumi got into the car.

"How was today's session?" Takumi asked.

"It was great," Misaki said. "My kick boxing was on fire today! Even Julian was impressed."

"I see," Takumi said. "Did you have lunch already?"

Misaki nodded. "I ate at the gym cafe. Julian-"

"You had lunch with Julian?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah..." Misaki said. "He invited me and since I was going to eat there anyways...so I agreed."

"Mhm..." Takumi said, parking the car in their garage.

Misaki got out and went inside. She was tired...

"Taku-" Misaki came face to face with him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You had alcohol?" he asked. He looked rather serious.

"Um...a glass of champagne..." Misaki explained. "I didn't even finish one glass!"

"Uh huh..."

"What with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're not jealous are you?" Misaki asked.

Takumi rested his hands on the counter and caged Misaki in. "You won't even let me touch you but you're okay with being around Julian."

Misaki blushed. "It's not like that," she muttered.

"What's it like?"

Misaki bit her lower lip. She leaned over and gave Takumi a kiss on the cheek. "I only love you," she promised. "No one can ever...I mean no one...can ever take your place in my heart." Misaki looked away, her face was beet red.

Takumi smiled. "I'm glad," he said, patting her head. "Can I make love to you now?" he asked after a pause.

"No!" Misaki said, pushing him away. "We still have a deal," she reminded him.

"But Misa Chan can't say all those romantic words without making me want to hold her and kiss her..."

"Control yourself, Takumi!" Misaki said, picking up a pillow.

Takumi picked up his own pillow. "Let's see how good your fighting skills really are," he said with a glint in his eye.

Misaki laughed. "You are so on..."


	12. Madame X

Thanks for all your support! Favor to ask everyone, please don't just copy my work and if you see someone copying me, please tell them to stop. Its really a mood ruiner when someone steals your work. Thanks!

**Chapter 12: Madame X**

"Do you think they're going to buy this act?" Ruri asked. The women were at Rose Latte for a housewife meeting.

Misaki sipped her English tea. "I think it's working. Takumi is actually using our bar now..." she told her friends.

"Does he have a look like this..?" Ruri asked, making a tired face with wide eyes and tight lips.

"Yup..." Misaki said, stirring her tea. "How long have we been doing this?" she asked.

Sakura checked her phone. "Two weeks now," she said. "Hey, I think it's going to benefit everyone. Kuuga wrote a great song the other day about love and longing. It sounded pretty good."

Misaki laughed. "How nice..."

Ruri poured herself more tea. "But we can't drag this out for forever. We really need something that will completely crush them."

Sakura thought about it. "Let's go shopping," she suggested. "I'm sure we'll come up with something. I'm in my zen mode when I'm shopping."

Misaki popped the last scone in her mouth. "Check!" she called to the waitress.

The girls walked down the busy streets. Boutiques, restaurants and other stores lined right after the other. Most stores had large glass displays.

"Looks like someone bought the old antique shop..." Misaki mused. The old wood was now polished and there was a chic black and gold theme.

"Madame X..." Sakura read. "Want to go check it out?"

"Sure,"

Not like the girls had anything better to do. They pushed open the new glass door and stepped into a clothing store.

"Hello, welcome to Madame X. How may we assist you?" a young girl said.

"I've never been here before," Sakura said. "Tell us about this place."

"Hello!" another woman said, strutting down the aisle.

She was much older than the sales assistant. Her gray eyes were piercing and her lips were a deep red color.

"My name is Sabrina and I am the owner of this boutique. I will happily assist you personally. I want get our name out there," Sabrina told them.

Sakura nodded. "Please tell us about this place then."

"Madame X specializes lingerie and nightwear," Sabrina explained. "Are you girls interested in hooking a date tonight?" she asked.

"We're all married," Sakura said, holding up her left hand. "But we'd love to look at your collections."

"Hm..." Sabrina said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said, shaking her hand. Misaki and Ruri introduced themselves too and shook her hand.

"I have a question before we get started," Sabrina said. "I'm dying to know but is there any chance that I have Mrs. Sakurai, Mrs. Walker and Mrs. Igarashi all in my store right now?"

The girls looked at each other. "That's us," Ruri said. "How did you know?" she asked.

Sabrina laughed. "Your wedding rings. They're all one of a kind. I remember looking at the pictures of all your weddings. The press was sure into your business those days..."

Misaki sighed. "They sure were..." she said, thinking back to the old days.

"So now that we all introduced ourselves, what can I help you find?" Sabrina asked.

"We need something sexy," Ruri said.

"Are we talking sophisticated sexy, cute sexy or just plain sex appeal?" Sabrina asked.

"Last one," Sakura said. "We need to be irresistible!"

Sabrina nodded. "Follow me," she instructed.

The girls followed her to the back. Misaki felt embarrassed just looking at some of the clothing...she would never in a million years have the guts to wear them.

Sabrina and the sales assistant took their measurements and then went to grab some clothes.

Misaki gingerly took the hangers from them and stepped into the dressing room.

"Yikes..." she thought to herself. "What have I gotten myself into...?"

Misaki's lingerie was usually pretty conservative but this was the exact opposite. The first set was a jade green with jewels on the edges.

"Sakura!" Misaki called. "This looks really awkward. Can we do something else?"

The door next to her opened. "Come out!" Sakura said. "These are really sexy."

"I'm glad you like them," Sabrina said.

Misaki wanted to put her street clothes back on. She turned around and they were gone.

"Sakura?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Come out or else I'm not giving your clothes back," Sakura told her.

Misaki blushed and opened the door.

"You have a very nice figure," Sabrina complemented. "Very fit and toned muscles."

"Thanks..." Misaki said trying to cover herself up.

"We need something more..." Sakura said.

"I am not wearing anything with all those buckles!" Misaki said.

"I think Takumi would love seeing you wear that," Sakura teased pointing to a corset.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that perverted alien would..."

In the end, Misaki was forced to buy a tiny black lingerie set, both pieces barely covering anything. She also had a sheer nightgown and fishnet leggings. Misaki handed over her Gold Card with trembling hands.

"I'm going to look like a hooker..." Misaki said, burying her face in her hands.

"Nothing wrong with looking like a hooker in front of your husband!" Ruri said, pushing her out the door before she could return the clothes.

"I really can't do this..." Misaki whimpered. "I'd rather point a gun at him head and make him sign..."

Sakura scoffed. "I bet Takumi knows you would so he won't be surprised. We have the element of surprise, especially Misaki. I have to take you lingerie shopping more often. Your husband would thank me."

Misaki was too worried to even respond.

"Tomorrow when he comes home from work," Sakura reminded everyone.

Misaki nodded and got into her car. The Lamborghini purred to life and Misaki drove home.

"Hi darling," Misaki said, kicking off her shoes.

"Welcome home," Takumi greeted. "Did you go shopping?" he asked.

Misaki blushed. What was she suppose to tell him?!

"Uh..." she said shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Just stuff for Suzana," she lied. She would never buy this stuff for anyone especially not her sweet innocent sister.

Takumi nodded. "Can I see...?"

Misaki was ready to faint. "...No..." she squeaked out. "Sakura made me buy it! I didn't want to!" she screamed and ran out of the kitchen.

Takumi raised an eyebrow. What just happened? His phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Takumi," Tora said. "Kuuga and I are hitting up the bar tonight. Want to come?"

Takumi sighed. "Sure," he said.

Takumi wasn't really a person to go out but he just needed some fresh air. After a very tense dinner, Takumi just needed to get himself together. The way Misaki was simply chewing was starting to look erotic to him. He couldn't swallow any of his food.

"I'm going out with the guys," he told Misaki when they cleaned up.

"Alright," Misaki said. "Have fun..." she said, pulling on his tie. Takumi could smell her shampoo.

"I thought we said no touching," he said putting his hands on her waist.

Misaki brushed his hands off. "You can't touch..." she said. "But I can if I want..." she said pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Have a fun night," she said, walking away.

* * *

"Get me something strong..." Takumi told the bartender as soon as he sat down.

"Women..." Tora muttered, downing his drink.

"Here's to our survival..." Kuuga said, clinking glasses with them.

"How do you think this is going to be when they're pregnant?" Tora asked.

"That's different," Takumi said. "We'd still be allow in our bedroom and hugging and kissing is fine."

Kuuga poured himself another glass. "I don't know how much longer I can do this...what if we just let them work?"

"Again, no woman of mine is going to be thrown into the working world. Kuuga, you understand how it is. Everything's cutthroat. You have to be the best or else you will be crushed," Tora said.

"I just want to protect Misaki from worry and stress..." Takumi added. "What have I gotten into...?" he said, twisting his wedding band. He took it off and ran his thumb on the inscription inside. _Takumi and Misaki forever_

Takumi downed another drink and sighed.

"What if we had them work under us?" Tora suggested. "I could fire my secretary and hire Ruri," he said.

Takumi shook his head. "It seems like a good compromise but this is our wives we're talking about. Do you really think they'll agree to work under us? Misaki has too much pride for that."

Tora filled everyone's glasses again. "What about a manager position?" he asked.

"Misaki wouldn't even agree to be the vice CEO. She wants to be independant. She's worried that everyone will treat her differently because she's my wife," Takumi said. He threw his head back and gulped down his drink.

"What's wrong with getting help from us?" Kuuga asked. "I don't own a business but I could get Sakura any job in my company but no...Sakura doesn't want any connection with me."

"You're right..." Tora said. He twirled the lime in his drink. "They're fine getting help from everyone else but not us? Shouldn't we be their #1 choice for support and connections?"

"Its like they have something to prove..." Takumi observed.

"I already know Ruri could get a job if she wanted..." Tora grumbled. "She's no idiot."

"Misaki was top of her class in law school...I don't know what they're thinking..." Takumi sighed.

"Cheers to our brilliant wives," Kuuga said, raising his glass.

They clinked glasses and drank. Takumi was starting to feel a buzz.

"Hey..." a woman purred, leaning against the counter. "Want to buy me a drink?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Kuuga looked away. He had his disguise on but he didn't want to have the risk of attracting a mob of fans.

"No, thank you," Takumi said politely. "I'm a happily married man..." he said.

"If you so happy, why the long face?" she asked, touching his arm.

Takumi stood up with a glass in hand. He gulped the last of his tequila. The liquid burned down his throat. "Turning in for the night," he said.

The woman was disappointed and slowly walked away, hoping they would change their mind.

"I think we better all go home before we regret it," Tora said, throwing some bills on the counter.

"None of you drove right?" Kuuga asked.

"Taxi," Takumi said.

"Driver," Tora said with a smirk.

"Good..." Kuuga said. "Alright..." he muttered. "Good luck," he said dryly.

By the time Takumi got home, Misaki had already went to bed. He trudged off to the guest room feeling forgotten...

* * *

The next morning he had a huge headache and wasn't looking forward to work. Misaki had aspirin and water waiting for him at the kitchen counter.

"Have a good day at work," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Will you be home on time?" she asked.

"Do you want me to be...?"

Misaki smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you, my love," Takumi said blowing her a kiss.

Misaki spent the day on the phone with Sakura and Ruri. She still thought the clothes were embarrassing.

"He won't respect me after this..." Misaki argued. "He'll think I'm cheap..."

"He wouldn't dare," Sakura promised. "Nothing wrong with a wife looking nice for her husband."

"I feel like I'm getting ready to sell my body..." Misaki muttered, picking up her curling iron.

"Your body is already his just like his is your's. Marriage brings people together into one soul..." Ruri said, sounding like she was explaining a philosophy.

"Okay...?" Misaki said, still unsure.

"Misaki, you can not chicken out," Sakura warned. "If one remains standing, the others will not fall."

"Yeah yeah..." Misaki said. "I know..."

"They'll be home soon so talk to you later!" Sakura said. "We can only succeed!" she yelled.

"Remember...whoever chickens out is a TROPHY WIFE!" Ruri said.

Misaki said goodbye and hung up. She finished curling her hair and chose the darkest lipstick she had.

"Don't look in the mirror..." she ordered herself as she got changed. She strapped on a pair of black stilettos and clacked downstairs.

"Do this for your career. You want to be a lawyer!" she said a dozen times as she cut fruit up and arranged it on a plate.

If Takumi laughed at her getup, Misaki swore she would just burst into tears...

The door opened and Misaki muttered a prayer for herself. "Allow me to survive another day..."

"Hey Misaki, I'm ba- whoa..."

Misaki turned and watched Takumi's mouth literally dropped open.

"Uh..." Takumi was speechless.

Misaki walked over and put the plate of fruit on the table. "You hungry?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Um..." he said, clearing his throat. "I'm fine. Thank you..." he said, loosening his tie.

Misaki simply stood there unsure of what to do. Takumi's eyes looked her over.

"You look...nice..." he said, swallowing.

Misaki tucked a curl behind her ear and blushed. She had no idea what to say to him.

"Can you stop staring...?" Misaki finally said.

"To be honest, I don't even know where to start looking..." Takumi muttered.

Misaki took Takumi's hand in her's. "I miss you," she said.

Takumi groaned. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. "Why are you torturing me so, Misa?" he asked.

"Am I...?" Misaki asked.

"You realize this dress is entirely see through, right?" Takumi said, his hand trailing up her calf.

"Does that bother you...? I thought you like this sort of stuff."

Takumi pinned her on her back. "I could take you right here and right now," he warned. "I have limits too...and woman...you are going to make me snap."

Misaki smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "You could and you are stronger than me but you won't. You're a gentleman," she reminded him.

Takumi let her sit back up on the counter and flipped a chair over. "Gentleman," he scoffed.

"Contract's on the table," Misaki said.

"I don't want you to work,"

Misaki closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Takumi's. Her lips parted and let Takumi deepen the kiss.

"You don't... miss me at all...?" Misaki gasped out as Takumi's lips traveled along her jawline to her neck. She gently pulled Takumi's head up and kissed him again.

"Just sign your name..." Misaki said, pressing her fingers to Takumi's lips. "It would mean the world to me..."

Takumi threw his hands up in the air and slammed his fist down on the table. He grabbed the pen and scribbled his name.

"Happy, darling?!" he asked.

Misaki laughed. "Thank you, Takumi..." she said.

Takumi shook his head and threw his tie on the table. Misaki slid off the counter and walked over.

"I guess all rules are off now," Misaki said.

"You are such a sly woman..." Takumi said, sweeping her off her feet.

Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "But you still love me..."

Takumi carried her upstairs without breaking the kiss. He pulled the dress over Misaki's head and tossed aside.

"You look really sexy," he said, backing her up into the wall.

"Thanks..." Misaki said, blushing. Her hands instinctively tried to cover herself.

"Don't cover up now," Takumi said pinning her hands over her head. "Misaki Walker, I'm going to make you so sore that you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow," he said with a glint in his eyes.

Misaki gave a nervous laugh. "Haha..funny Takumi..." she said, hoping that he was joking.

"Just you wait..." Takumi said, capturing her mouth with his.


	13. Contract

Who's excited to go back to school? Not me...

**Chapter 13: Contract**

Misaki woke up with Takumi's arms tightly around her. Her back was pressed against his chest, bare skin touching bare skin. His hand lightly traced patterns on her skin.

"Are you awake...?" Misaki whispered.

"Mhm..." came a low voice.

"What time is it...?"

"Past noon,"

"You're not going to work...?"

"Do I look like I'm in any shape to work...?" Takumi teased. He seemed to be in a much better mood.

"I can't even see you...can you let me go?" Misaki asked.

Takumi loosened his hold and Misaki rolled over.

"Sleep well?" Takumi asked.

Misaki shrugged. "How many times did you wake me up?" she asked. She felt like she didn't sleep at all last night...

"Five. Definitely a record," Takumi said rolling onto his back. "We didn't even do it that much on our wedding night."

Misaki blushed. "Well, it had been my first time..." she said, softly.

"Uh huh...you're a pro now," he teased. "Don't think from now on that you can get anything from me by withholding sex."

Misaki smiled. "Do you think Tora and Kuuga agreed too?"

"Were Sakura and Ruri dressed like you too...?"

"Even worse," Misaki said. "Mine was rather conservative...compared to their's."

"Poor Tora..." Takumi mused.

"Poor Takumi," Misaki said. "You were rather cute when you look frustrated."

"Uh huh..." Takumi said. "You're a little vixen," he said, stroking her hair.

Misaki held his hand and closed her eyes. She was still tired.

"Do you remember when we pretended to be butlers at Maki's contest thing?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah..." Misaki said, opening her eyes. "I dressed as a boy."

"Mhm...I said you were flat as a board," Takumi reminded her. "Except I take that back now...you definitely got-"

"Stop it!" Misaki exclaimed, pushing his hands away. "I'm getting up now, you perverted alien."

Misaki swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Ow!" she said, falling onto the carpet. She really couldn't walk straight today…

Takumi sat up and ran his hand through his messy hair. "You okay?" he asked. He got up and scooped Misaki up. Takumi gently set her on the bed. "I'll draw you a bath," he offered.

Misaki shook her head. "I'm fine..." she said. "Can you grab me some clothes?"

"Here," Takumi said, tossing her the fishnet leggings.

Misaki threw them back at him. "I'm not wearing those!"

"You wore them yesterday,"

"I was forced too,"

Takumi went around the room and picked up the articles of clothing. "Here," he said tossing Misaki her undergarments. "Where did you even find these? They're hot."

"A boutique called Madame X," Misaki explained.

Takumi pulled on a pair of boxers and shorts. He laid back down on the bed. "I'm worn out..." he said.

"I'm the one who's worn out," Misaki said.

"You just lay on your back and-"

Misaki smushed a pillow over his head.

"That's not very nice..." came Takumi's muffled reply.

"You're not very nice,"

"Says the seductress..."

"I'm not a seductress!"

"Really...? As I recalled...someone totally seduced me last night." Takumi's lips trailed up her calf.

"Okay, so what if I did. You brought it on yourself," Misaki sniffed.

Takumi smirked and massaged her leg. "Sakura and Ruri are a bad influence," he teased. "You could have asked me to roll over and beg and I would have gladly complied yesterday."

Misaki laid on her stomach and hugged a pillow. "Its good to have you back," she said with a small smile.

Takumi ruffled her hair. "I'm glad I was missed. I thought you might have forgotten about me," he pouted. "I thought I was the only one who enjoyed our nightly fun..."

"You're kind of hard to forget about," Misaki said, tracing the contours of his abs.

Takumi took her hand. "Don't do that or else I might have to attack you,"

"Have mercy..." Misaki muttered. "I need a break..."

Takumi scooped her out of bed and carried her to the bathroom. Misaki touched her neck when she saw her reflection. Takumi had left an entire trail of kiss marks on her neck to her collar bone.

"Aggressive much?" Misaki asked, examining her neck.

Takumi pressed his nose to her cheek. His arms were around her. "I marked you as mine..." he whispered. "You're mine."

Misaki sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "I look like I've had a rough night," Misaki said, picking up a brush and running it through her messy hair.

Takumi laughed. "It was definitely rough," he said. "Who knew Misaki liked it that way-"

"I did not!" Misaki exclaimed, blushing.

"You certainly sounded like you enjoyed it..."

"I did not!"

"Want me to record it next time?"

"No..." Misaki said, blushing harder. "It was just different!" she said.

Misaki's phone beeped. She slid off the counter and stumbled back over the nightstand. Misaki picked up the phone. It was a picture from Ruri. Misaki tapped on it and laughed. Ruri sent a picture of her snuggled up against Tora. Tora was still asleep though.

"What?" Takumi asked.

"Ruri and Tora must have come to some agreement last night," Misaki said. She zoomed up on Tora's face. "Tora has a cute sleeping face," she observed.

Takumi plucked the phone out of her hands. "Yeah...Tora definitely lost," he said, studying the picture.

"Want to take a picture?" Misaki teased.

"No," Takumi said, rolling back into bed.

"Fine then...I'll just text her- Hey!" Misaki exclaimed as Takumi grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"No talking with your friends," Takumi said.

"Why?!"

"Because you have to spend the day with me," Takumi told her.

Misaki sighed and sat on the bed. "Greedy," she said poking him.

"Yup," Takumi said, hugging her.

Misaki smiled and rested her cheek on his chest. They laid in bed for a while but eventually got up mostly because Misaki's stomach made its presence known.

Misaki went to take a bath while Takumi used the hall bathroom. Misaki scrubbed at the red kiss marks. She wasn't going to be wearing anything summery for a while. Misaki dried off and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, white blouse and a pink lace scarf.

She walked out and smelled food. Her stomach rumbled and Misaki quickly bounded down the stairs. Takumi fixed her a big plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, waffles and syrup.

"I'm famished," Misaki said, shoveling food into her mouth.

Takumi smiled and sipped his coffee. He picked up the contract on the table and sat down across from Misaki.

"Let's see what I agreed to..." he sighed. "By signing this contract I have agreed to let Misaki Ayuzawa work at any job she chooses," Takumi read. "Misaki does not want any help from Takumi Walker such as connections or favors. Contract is created by the Housewife club soon to be the Working woman club..."

Misaki smiled.

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you become Misaki Ayuzawa again?" he asked.

Misaki dropped her fork into her empty plate. "Only for work," she said, wiping her mouth. "I don't want anyone to know I'm married to you," she explained.

"Why...?"

"Because if they see the name Walker, they wouldn't dare NOT hire me," Misaki said, sipping her milk.

"Is getting help from me that bad?" Takumi asked.

"I don't need help," Misaki said.

"I know you don't but it would make things so much easier."

Misaki shook her head. "Just let me do this. Please Takumi? I don't ask for much but I really want this." Misaki took his hand and smiled at him.

Takumi patted her hand. "If you must..." he said. "I can't refuse you anything..." he said, shaking his head.

"Yay!" Misaki said, kissing him on the cheek.

Takumi tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and caressed her face. "You better let your co workers know you're taken though," he warned in a light tone.

"So possessive," Misaki teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mhm..." Takumi said, kissing her on the forehead. "There's only room for one man in your heart and that's me,"

Misaki giggled. "Deal," she said. "Do I get to be the only girl in your heart?"

"Nope," Takumi said, smirking.

Misaki frowned. "Why's that?!"

Takumi leaned down and whispered in her ear. "_I want a daughter..._"

Misaki blushed. "Idiot..." she muttered. "No one can control that..."

Takumi chuckled and hugged Misaki close.

* * *

Over the next few days, Misaki went to several interviews. Her biggest interview was at Tokyo Law Firm, Japan's biggest law firm.

"You'll do great," Takumi reassured her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Misaki swallowed and adjusted her blouse. "Thanks," she said, placing her hand over his.

Takumi gently kissed her on the lips. "Don't want to ruin your pretty lipstick," he said, lacing his fingers and her's.

"I haven't been this nervous in a while," Misaki admitted.

"You don't have to do this," Takumi reminded her.

"But I want to," Misaki said.

Takumi walked Misaki out to a waiting taxi. "I love you," he said.

Misaki blushed. "Love you too," she whispered.

"I'll be waiting for you,"

Misaki nodded and got in. Takumi closed the door and waved. Misaki waved back and the taxi drove off.

Misaki got out at a fancy office place. She straightened out her jacket and walked inside through the automatic glass doors. She walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Name?" a lady asked.

"Misaki Ayuzawa," Misaki said. "I'm here for an interview."

"They'll call you when they're ready," she said, pointing to the waiting section. The lady at the desk didn't even bother to look up. She continued typing on the computer.

Misaki smiled and went to go sit down. If she had said she was Misaki Walker, things would have been so different but she preferred it this way. Misaki wanted this job done by her own strength and work, not a name.

Misaki waited around an hour before getting called. A quick swipe of lipstick and she walked in to the nice air conditioned room.

"Please sit down," a bald man said, gesturing to the chair.

Misaki thanked him and took a seat.

"My name is Mitch Gee. I am the CEO of Tokyo law firm," he said, holding out his hand.

Misaki shook it. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa," she said.

Mitch looked over her resume. "Tokyo Law School," he said, nodding. "Well Misaki, let's begin. I'm looking forward to your answers- Have we met?" he asked, studying her. "You look familiar…"

"I don't see why you would," Misaki said, playing it cool. "Have you spoken at the university before?"

Mitch nodded. "That must be it," he said, sliding off his glasses. "Alright let's begin."

* * *

"How'd it go?" Takumi asked.

Misaki dropped her purse on the counter. "I did the best I could," she said.

Takumi held out his arms and Misaki walked into his warm embrace. "I'm proud of you," he said into her hair.

"Why were you so against me working then?" Misaki asked.

"I still don't think its necessary. Don't get me wrong, the first time you push yourself to breaking point, you have to quit," he warned.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I have self control too," she said.

"You did it all the time in high school and in college," Takumi said. "Studies, part time job, sports, clubs, student council," He closed his eyes. "You remember what happened during your last year in law school?"

Misaki blushed. "That was a mistake on my part," she muttered.

Misaki went to Tokyo University on full scholarship but law school scholarship was limited. In order not to fall too in debt, Misaki worked two part time jobs. During the day, she worked under a professor but her second job was a night shift. She worked until 4 am. Three months of working all night and studying all day, Misaki ended up in the hospital, over exhaustion.

Takumi had been frantic. He was determined to pay her law school fee but Misaki refused. Misaki winced at the thought of her and Takumi's first real fight. Takumi said over his dead body would she be allowed to work night shift again. He actually sat outside her dorm building during the night for a whole week to prove his point.

Misaki eventually quit her night shift in fear of her grades dropping but shouldered her debt by herself. Only when her and Takumi got married did she let him pay off the remaining amount she had left.

"When I flashback to when you collapsed, I still get shivers," Takumi said, bringing her back into the present. "You don't know how scared I was."

The fear and anger… Fear for Misaki and anger at himself for not taking care of her. Holding Misaki's hand in the hospital was when he swore that he would never allow this to happen again. The girl he loved would never need to worry about money again. He wanted to provide for her every need.

Without Misaki, Takumi would have never wanted to be CEO of Walker Corporations. He would have never worked as hard as he did. He hated business but the thought of Misaki needing to work again had him working as if he loved his career.

"Life's been hard, hasn't it?" Misaki whispered.

Takumi cupped her cheek in his hand. "Not anymore," he said. "You have me. I have you. We'll support each other."

Misaki's phone rang ruining the moment. Misaki picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked. Misaki blinked a few times. "Yes, I understand. Yes, that's fine. Thank you so much!" Misaki said. She hung up. "They want to see me again for a second interview!" she squealed.

Takumi hugged her and swung her around. Misaki laughed and kept her arms tightly around Takumi.

"Takumi, I'm so happy!" she exclaimed when Takumi set her back on the ground.

Takumi laughed. "I can tell…" he observed.

Misaki giggled. She pulled Takumi over and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

Takumi smiled. "Anything for you," he said.

Misaki looked away slightly. A smile tugged on her lips.

"What?" Takumi asked.

Misaki blushed. "I can't believe what a great husband you are," she said.

Takumi chuckled. "You're so sly," he said, ruffling her hair. "But I love you anyways."


	14. The Wait

Sorry for the wait! I just hit the climax for Internation Affairs so I've been kind of busy with that.

**Chapter 14: The Wait**

Misaki went in for her second interview. Now, everything was in their hands. Misaki had done the best she could and now all that was left to do was to wait.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Takumi asked.

Misaki was lying on the soft, not really doing anything. She was having some cramps in her abdomen. That time of month again...

"What do you want to do?" Misaki asked. "I was going to go to the gym later."

"Great," Takumi said. "I'll come with."

Misaki laughed. "You're going to come with me?"

"Anything wrong with that?" Takumi asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"No…" Misaki said, giggling. Takumi didn't seem like the gym kind.

"How does rock climbing sound?" Takumi suggested. "I remember promising someone a date of rock climbing."

"You still remember?"

"Of course," Takumi said.

* * *

"Misaki!" Julian said, waving to her. He stopped when Takumi came up behind her.

"Julian," Misaki said, waving him over. "You've met my husband, Takumi Walker."

Julian cleared his throat. "How are you doing, Mr. Walker?"

"I am doing well. Thank you," Takumi said, wrapping an arm around Misaki shoulder.

"Julian, I was wondering if we could do some rock climbing," Misaki said.

"Uh...yeah sure," Julian said. "Right this way," he said, showing her the way.

They headed downstairs to the rock climbing gym.

"Cool..." Misaki said, looking at the giant room.

Julian nodded and went to get equipment.

"I don't think he likes me very much," Takumi observed when he left.

"Why not? You haven't even started being obnoxious yet," Misaki asked.

Takumi chuckled and kissed her on the nose. "I'm only obnoxious to you."

"Why?!"

"Because you're the cutest,"

"Oh shut up..."

Julian came back with the equipment. "Have you done this before?" he asked.

"Not really," Misaki said. "Takumi has though."

"I'll help you," Takumi promised.

"I can too," Julian said. "It might be better if I help her since I'm certified," he quickly added.

"Alright," Takumi said, starting to gear up.

Julian helped Misaki buckle and tie everything down. "Nice and snug," he said.

Julian quickly harnessed himself in while explaining some tips to Misaki.

"Alright, let's start," he said, gesturing to the wall.

Misaki walked up to the tall wall and placed her hands on some pegs. She took a deep breath and started to climb.

"You're doing great," Julian said, patting a peg overhead. "Grab this one next,"

Misaki nodded and lifted herself up. It wasn't too hard. Julian usually would show her which peg to grab. Misaki pulled herself up onto another one. She gritted her teeth. She didn't feel good at all actually...

"Half way there," Takumi said. "You look a little pale," he said, studying her face. "Are you alright?" he asked

Misaki was having a really bad cramp. Stupid women issues...

"I'm fine," Misaki lied. "It's probably just the bad lighting in here. Now hurry up or else I'm going to beat you!"

"Good luck," Takumi said, pulling himself up another row of pegs.

Misaki winced as she climbed up. Oh, this was not a good day to come workout.

"Misaki, I really think you should stop..." Takumi said, looking her over.

"Mind your own business," Misaki replied, climbing up.

"Come on, Misaki, you can do it," Julian encouraged.

Takumi rolled his eyes but looked away.

Misaki nodded and forced herself to finish the climb. It was pretty cool looking down at all the people. They were so small... Misaki let go of the wall and had an exhilarating drop back down to the mats.

"Want to go again?" Julian asked.

"We're done for today," Takumi said. "Misaki doesn't feel well." Takumi checked his phone. "Yeah, we're going home," he said, sliding it back into his pocket.

"But you just got here," Julian said.

Misaki sat down on the mats. "I don't feel too good actually," she muttered.

"Oh okay," Julian said, helping her get out of the harness. "Are you sick?"

Misaki blushed. "I didn't sleep well last night," she lied.

Takumi hid a smile and unbuckled himself. "Thanks for the lesson," he said shaking Julian's hand.

"Anytime, Mr. Walker," Julian said.

Takumi slung Misaki's gym bag over her shoulder and swept Misaki off her feet.

"We're in public!" Misaki hissed.

"So?" Takumi asked, walking out.

"This is embarrassing!"

"Sorry, I forgot today's your day. You should rest more."

Misaki blushed. "I'm fine."

"You didn't look fine," Takumi said, helping Misaki into the car. He closed the door and slid into his own seat. "You need to take care of yourself more," Takumi said, gently.

"But that's why I have you around," Misaki teased.

Takumi smiled and took her hand. "I'll always take care of you," he promised.

"And I'll always take care of you," Misaki said, looking out the window.

"Yes, I'd be lost without you," Takumi agreed.

* * *

Since Takumi insisted that she stayed home and "rested." Misaki was looking for something to do. She cleaned up the house, listened to some music, rearranged the fridge and put out new flowers.

"Only two hours has passed?!" Misaki groaned, collapsing onto the couch.

Misaki put in a movie and made some popcorn for herself with a glass of chocolate milk. Misaki finished the popcorn halfway through the movie and didn't feel like getting up so she ate all the chocolates in the crystal dish on the coffee table.

Misaki picked up her tablet and surfed the web when the movie finished. What to do? What to do? Misaki even searched up "What to do when you're bored,"

One suggestion that came up was to cook...

"Heh..." Misaki said. "That would be a bad idea..."

But she tapped on a few recipes anyways. She skimmed through them. They sounded easy enough. You just measure what they tell you to and mix it all together.

Misaki stood up. Maybe she could cook...she just never studied a recipe carefully enough.

Misaki went and printed out three recipes. First was shrimp lemon linguini pasta, then stir fried veggies and lastly chocolate chip cookies. Misaki taped them to the fridge and got out the ingredients for the pasta.

"This looks so easy!" Misaki exclaimed. "I don't understand how I couldn't do it before..." she wondered, tying her apron on.

Misaki filled a pot up with water and put it on the stove. Misaki studied all the little dials. Why did they have such a fancy stove…? Misaki finally got the right dial and turned it on.

"Boil then drain..." Misaki read. She opened a box of pasta and dumped it all in.

Misaki then went to wash a bunch of vegetables. She pulled out a cutting board and a knife.

Chop! Chop! Chop!

So what if they were a little chunky? Misaki set down the knife and went to go drain the pasta.

"Time to make the sauce..." Misaki said. "Sauce pan...what the heck it that?"

Misaki opened a cabinet under the counter. There was like 15 pots and pans!

"Sauce pans would be flat right?" Misaki guessed. "So the sauce would cook evenly…?"

Misaki set the flattest pan on the stove and poured some olive oil in it.

"Garlic..." Misaki said to herself, rummaging around the kitchen. She picked up a piece and hit it with the flat part of the knife like Takumi always did. Misaki scooped up the smushed garlic and dumped it in. Somehow Takumi's crushed garlic looked a lot better.

"White wine..." Misaki said, walking over to their bar. "Why are all these labels in foreign languages!" Okay maybe this was harder than she thought. White wine was clear so Misaki picked one with a clear liquid.

"One cup..." Misaki said, taking out a wine glass. She filled it to the brim and dumped it in. "Oh wait! Only 1/4 cup!" she exclaimed, looking at the recipe again. "It's okay," Misaki reassured herself. "I'll just water it down."

Misaki squeezed in twice the lemon juice and added extra chicken broth. So far the sauce color looked kind of like the picture's. Misaki threw in some pepper, butter and salt.

"Lemon zest..." Misaki read. She had no idea what that was so she searched it up. "You eat lemon peels?" she asked no one in general. She picked up a piece off the counter and threw it in the pan.

"A pound of shrimp..." Misaki said, taking a bag of frozen shrimp from the freezer. "Crap, I didn't defrost..."

Misaki poured out the frozen shrimp into a bowl and stuck it in the microwave. It had a defrost button. After microwaving it, Misaki then dumped the shrimp into the pan and stirred it.

The sauce started to boil which had Misaki frantically trying to turn off the stove. Misaki dumped the noodles in and some random seasoning that Takumi always used.

Misaki decided to just microwave the vegetables... The pasta had taken too long and Misaki still had to make cookies. Misaki microwaved them one bowl and a time and threw it together in another bowl with some salt.

Misaki grabbed a big bowl and measured out the ingredients for cookies. The kitchen was really messy now. Flour covered the counter tops and random peels laid all over the place.

Takumi was going to be home in twenty minutes. Misaki decided just to throw lumps of cookie dough on a tray and stick them in the oven. Who cares if they weren't circular anyways.

Misaki put the pasta on two plates and set them on the kitchen table. She rearranged the table to make it look nicer.

"Misaki?" a voice called.

Misaki looked around the kitchen. The one day Takumi came home early...

"What are you-" Takumi paused at the doorway and looked around. "Are you cooking?" he asked, bewildered.

Misaki crossed her arms. "So what if I am? Its easy with a recipe." she said, patting the fridge.

"I see..." Takumi said, stepping over the various things scattered on the floor. He walked over to the fridge and read them. "Wow..." he said. "I'm impressed."

Misaki smiled. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love lemon shrimp," Takumi said, kissing her flour covered cheek.

Misaki led Takumi over to the table and handed him a fork. "Try it," she urged.

Takumi poked around the dish for a second. He twirled some pasta onto his fork and put it in his mouth.

Misaki looked at Takumi's face hoping to get a good response. Takumi didn't show any facial features. He chewed thoughtfully. Misaki wrung her hands and tried to read Takumi's face. She had no idea if it was good or not.

"It's good," he said. "It's very creative. Really has a...kick to it," he said, taking another bite.

"REALLY?!" Misaki exclaimed. She couldn't believe it! Takumi actually liked it. She took a bite of her own plate hoping for a similar response.

Misaki's first response was to spit it out...and she did. "This is horrible!" she said, running to get a glass of water. "Stop eating it!" Misaki exclaimed. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

"Anything Misaki makes for me is delicious," Takumi said with a smile. "Though using vodka instead of white wine is a little strong."

"V-vodka?" Misaki asked.

Takumi smiled. "How much did you put in? It's super strong. You could get drunk by eating this," he told her.

"A cup...I know it said 1/4 but I messed up so I diluted it with lemon juice."

Takumi nodded, understanding why the pasta tasted extremely sour. "I'm glad you found the measuring cups okay. Usually I just estimate."

"What do you mean? They're in the cabinet..." Misaki said, picking up the wine glass.

Takumi look at the wine glass then to his plate. He fought a smile but burst out laughing.

"What?!" Misaki demanded.

Takumi hit his hand on the table as he roared in laughter. "Y-You put an entire glass of vodka into the pasta...?" he asked.

"But I diluted it!" Misaki exclaimed. "Why's that so funny!"

Takumi had to wipe his eyes. "My sweet wife," he said getting up. He pulled out a drawer and set a bunch of little cups on the counter. "This is one cup," he said, holding out the measuring cup. "Not an entire glass of it."

Misaki blushed. "Really...?" she asked sheepishly.

"Really," Takumi promised.

Misaki sighed and dumped her plate of food into the trash. "Give me the plate," she told Takumi.

"No," he said. "I want to eat it."

"Are you kidding me?!" Misaki said. "Its disgusting. I'm throwing it out!"

"No," Takumi said again. "I like it."

"No you don't," Misaki said, trying to grab the plate.

"I really do...is something burning?"

Misaki sniffed the air. Crap…

After setting off the smoke alarm and having to throw open all the windows, Takumi helped Misaki clean up.

"I'm such a bad housewife…I can't do anything right," Misaki said, wiping down the counter.

"Hey now," Takumi said. "Don't say that."

"I can't even cook…" Misaki sighed, throwing the rag into the sink.

"I liked it," Takumi reminded her.

Misaki glared at him. "Stop lying to make me feel better…"

"I think anything you do for me is great," Takumi told her.

"Thats why your opinion doesn't matter," Misaki muttered. "You think its all great."

"How harsh," Takumi said, kissing her on the forehead. "You interested in chinese takeout?" he suggested.

Misaki rested her head against Takumi's chest. "Yeah…" she said, quietly.

"Look at me, beautiful," Takumi said.

Misaki looked up. "What?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.

"I love you,"

"Yeah…me too," Misaki said, blushing.


	15. A Working Woman

School has started... Please be patient. I won't be updating as frequently.

**Chapter 15: A Working Woman**

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Guess what!" Misaki exclaimed into the phone. "I got the job!" she told her friends.

"That's great!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I knew you could do it," Ruri added.

"I am so relieved," Misaki said. "I get to work at Tokyo law firm. It's a chance of a lifetime!"

"We need to celebrate," Sakura announced. "We all have jobs that we start on Monday."

Ruri laughed. "I'm so excited. Let's go out right now," she said.

Misaki checked the clock. "Takumi hasn't come back yet. Are we going to invite them?"

The girls thought about it.

"I guess it's only fair..." Ruri decided. "They have been surprisingly supportive."

Sakura agreed. "Meet up at Cassandra's at 6?" she suggested.

"Oh, I love Cassandra's!" Ruri exclaimed. "We haven't gone in ages."

"Didn't we go to that restaurant for Ruri's birthday?" Misaki asked.

"Yup," Ruri said. "I'm going to go see if Tora can take off early today. No harsh feelings if anyone's late."

"Alright," Misaki said. "Bye," she said, hanging up.

Misaki changed out of her sweat pants into a white sleeveless collared blouse paired with well tailored pants. She decided on a pair of nude colored pumps and large dangly earrings. Her hair was in a high ponytail. It was simple but classy.

Misaki grabbed her purse and called a taxi. She arrived at Walker Corporations. Misaki headed straight to the front desk.

"Mrs. Walker!" the secretary greeted with a handshake. "How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to see my husband if that's all right," Misaki said.

"Of course," she said, getting up. "Allow me to show you to the elevator."

Misaki thanked her and went up to the top floor. The secretary sure moved fast because as soon as she stepped out of the elevator Himeji was waiting for her with a cup of tea.

"Always great to see you, Mrs. Walker," she said.

Misaki took the tea and sipped it. "You too," she said. "How's work been?" she asked.

"It's been pretty good," Himeji told her. "We just scored a huge deal with a company in Europe. Everyone's been ecstatic."

Misaki nodded. "That's great news," she agreed. "Is Takumi free right now?"

Himeji checked the schedule. "He should be in his office," she told Misaki. "Shall I call him first? You can go right there if you prefer."

"Call him please," Misaki said. "I don't want to be a bother. Don't tell him it's me at first though."

"I understand, Mrs. Walker," Himeji said, sitting down. She pressed a button on the phone.

"Mr. Walker, do you have a moment?" she asked.

"What's the matter?" Takumi asked through the line.

"You have a visitor. Are you free to see?"

"Is it important?" Takumi asked.

Himeji looked at Misaki. Misaki smiled.

"I think you may find it important," Himeji replied.

"Who is it?" Takumi asked.

"Mrs. Walker,"

There was a pause. "Send her up," Takumi said.

"Yes sir," Himeji said. She nodded at Misaki and Misaki walked over to his office. She knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

Misaki opened it and walked in.

"You can just come in," Takumi said, getting up.

Misaki smiled and shrugged. "You don't seem very happy to see me," she teased.

Takumi chuckled. "Considering what happened the last time you paid an office visit...I have a right to be scared," he said, winking.

Misaki gently smacked him in the arm. "Whatever..."

"So..." Takumi said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What can I help you with, my dear?" he asked.

Misaki straightened up his tie. "How's dinner sound?" she asked.

Takumi wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just you and me...?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Misaki laughed. "With our friends," she corrected.

Takumi sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "What's the occasion?"

Misaki tried to hold in her laugh.

"What?" Takumi asked, studying her.

"I got the job!" Misaki squealed. "They said they'd be delighted to have me at their firm!"

"That's great news!" Takumi said, hugging her. "Congrats."

Misaki smiled and planted a kiss on Takumi's mouth. "Oh Takumi," Misaki said. "I did it! I really did it!"

"I know. I know," Takumi said, soothing his wife who kept jumping up and down.

"I love you," Misaki said, throwing her arms around him.

Takumi chuckled and held her closely.

There was a knock on the door. Misaki immediately pulled back. Her cheeks were slightly pink as she stepped back.

"What is it?" Takumi called.

"It's Tora Igarashi from Igarashi Corps," Himeji said. "He says you have an appointment with him though he's not on the schedule."

"Of course," Takumi called. "Send him in."

Tora walked in with a grin on his face. "Congrats Congrats," he said. "I heard we were up for a little drinking today."

"Absolutely!" Misaki said before Takumi could say anything. "I'm in such a good mood."

"After you then, Mrs. Walker," Tora said, holding open the door.

"Ruri," Misaki said, hugging her friend who was waiting in the lobby. "You should have come up."

"No thanks," Ruri said. "Trying to stay under the radar as I begin working as Ruri Kaidou."

"I think this last name thing doesn't matter," Tora said as they all walked out.

"Then it shouldn't matter what we go by," Misaki shot back.

Tora sighed. "Whatever makes you girls happy," he decided.

"Where we headed?" Takumi asked, holding the car door open.

"Cassandra's," Misaki told him, getting in.

"Really?" Takumi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then again you aren't dressed for a cocktail place," he decided.

Cassandra's was not a classy restaurant. It had five star quality food but the atmosphere was almost bar like. Takumi drove there and they went inside. Instead of peaceful classical music, upbeat pop music filled the restaurant. The tables resembled counter tops with metal stools that could be spun around.

"Table for six," Takumi told the hostess.

"Right this way,"

Ruri, Tora, Sakura and Kuuga arrived shortly after.

"What can I get everyone to drink?" the bubble waitress asked.

"Piña Coladas," Ruri ordered. "For all my girls."

"A glass of wine and water," Tora decided. "I still had to drive later."

Takumi nodded. "Iced tea," he decided.

"I'll take a coke," Kuuga said. "I want it chilled but no ice."

The waitress nodded and went to go get their drinks.

"Oh yum," Misaki said, sipping her fancy drink.

"I love piña coladas!" Sakura said.

They ordered several dishes and settled down.

"So today we are celebrating our jobs and lets not forget Misaki!" Ruri said. "Tokyo law firm is just her first step to power."

"Ruri," Misaki said, elbowing her friend.

"What?" Ruri said, sipping her drink. "Maybe one day you'll work with Mr. Walker over there."

Misaki blushed. "I'm not that good... Takumi's best company lawyers were paid half a million a year. There was no way she'd ever make that much.

"I'd hire you," Takumi reminded her.

"No!" Misaki said, crossing her arms. "I don't want to work with Walker Corps."

"Thats something we don't hear everyday," Sakura laughed. "We must keep each other posted," Sakura reminded everyone.

Misaki nodded. "Cheers?"

"Cheers," Ruri and Sakura said, clinking glasses.

"Have you had enough?" Takumi asked as Misaki slumped back in her seat.

"Nope," Misaki said. "I'm just getting started."

"I see..." Takumi said. "You want to start work with a hangover?"

"It's Friday," Misaki said, waving him off. "I don't start work until Monday..."

Misaki and her friends got up and walked over to the bar to get another drink.

"You know what's really good?" the bartender asked the girls.

"Lay it on us," Ruri said, slapping down a tip.

The man smiled and whipped up three drinks. "Chocolate martini," he said. "Who doesn't love a little dessert?"

Misaki sipped the drink. It tasted like melted chocolate.

"Round two," she said, sliding the empty glass over.

Sakura picked up her drink and headed back to their table. Misaki finished her drink and left it at the bar counter. The room started tipping a little. Her high heels did not make walking any easier.

"Okay, I think we're calling it a night," Takumi said, guiding her back to the table.

"I'm not drunk!" Misaki complained. "Leave me alone!"

"If you can walk in a straight line, you can have another," Takumi said, pointing to a line on the marble.

Misaki grabbed a wine glass and sipped it as she stumbled over to the line. Takumi grabbed her arm before she fell on her face.

"Why do you let them drink?" Kuuga asked. "None of them have any tolerance."

"Because we have issues saying no to them," Tora said. "I remember us saying we'd never let them work and look at them now...they all start work Monday."

Takumi slung Misaki's arm around his shoulder. "Let's just deal with the issue at hand," Takumi said. "This one can't even stand straight anymore."

"I can stand just fine..." Misaki slurred. "You are the one who keeps tipping!"

"Yes darling," Takumi said, picking her up.

"No...let go of me!" Misaki said, pushing him away.

Takumi ignored her.

"I'll scream," Misaki warned.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"I would too!"

"Do you want your picture taken by the press?" Takumi asked. "If you don't want a headline about you...I'd stay quiet."

Misaki moaned and buried her face in Takumi's neck. "No press..." she whimpered.

"Good girl," Takumi said, setting her in her seat and buckling her in.

Misaki mumbled a lot in the ride back but was mostly calm. Takumi helped her inside and took off her shoes.

"Don't sleep here," Takumi chuckled as Misaki laid on the kitchen floor.

"So hot..." she complained.

"Alright babe," Takumi said, feeding her a glass of water and giving her some aspirin. "Let's go upstairs," he said, carrying her upstairs.

Takumi laid her on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. He changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Takumi sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Misaki's hair. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

Misaki's hand grabbed his. "Takumi..." she breathed.

"Yes darling," he said. "Sit up for me can you?"

He gently pulled Misaki up and peeled the shirt off her.

"Can...I brush my teeth?" Misaki asked.

"Can you point to your mouth?" Takumi asked, humorously.

Misaki pointed at her ear which cracked Takumi up. She fell back over on the bed. Takumi got a basin and helped her rinse her mouth out with listerine. Takumi got Misaki a T-shirt and pulled it over her head.

Misaki hugged her pillow. "Stop harassing me…" she mumbled.

"Uh huh…" Takumi said, gently tugging her pants off.

"Stop…" Misaki said, trying to push his hand away.

"You're so wasted," Takumi said, smirking. He slid her legs into a pair of shorts. "Lift your hips, darling," he coaxed.

He laid beside Misaki who cuddled up to him. "You're always more affectionate when you're drunk," Takumi said, stroking her hair.

* * *

The next morning, Misaki spent it throwing up. After removing all the alcohol in her system, she took the pills Takumi had ready for her and chewed on her toast.

"Are you going to say 'I told you so'…?" Misaki asked, running her hand through her messy hair.

Takumi sat down at the table with a mug of coffee in hand. "No," he said, reading his paper. He quietly sipped his coffee.

Misaki nibbled on her toast. It was cut in diagonals just how she liked it. "Are you going to ask how I'm feeling?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?"

Misaki frowned. "Thats not what I meant!"

"You're just cranky today, aren't you?" Takumi asked, smirking.

Misaki let her head drop onto the table. "I hate drinking..." she moaned. "I feel horrible."

Takumi stroked her hair. "That's what a hangover feels like," he stated.

"Why'd let you me drink...?" Misaki mumbled.

"I'm letting you be an independent woman," Takumi said, sipping his coffee. "I will not limit you in any way."

"So, you're not going to care about me?"

"You're just taking everything the wrong way today, aren't you sweetheart?"

Misaki buried her face in her hands. "Don't feel good..." she complained.

Takumi got up and walked behind her. "So, Misa Chan, what did we learn from this experience?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"Not to get drunk?"

"Smart girl. What should you do next time we go out?"

"Not drink so much?"

"Mhm..." Takumi said, kissing the top of her head.

"Yesterday was only the second time in my life," Misaki reminded him.

"Ah yes..." Takumi said. "The famous bachelorette party."

Misaki blushed. "Yeah..." she said. "Can we go sit down in the living room?" Misaki asked.

"Sure thing," Takumi said, gently picking her up.

He laid her on the couch. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"You know..." Misaki said. "I kind of like being married."

Takumi laughed. "Glad to hear that," he said. "Because you're going to stay married for the next fifty years."

* * *

By Monday, Misaki had recovered from her little downfall with the few drinks. Misaki practically leapt out of bed when the alarm went off. She rushed into the bathroom to wash up and get changed. Takumi slowly got up and slowly got changed. He yawned.

"Five more minutes..." he said, lying back down on the bed as he did his buttons.

"I'll leave you behind if you don't hurry up," Misaki warned.

Takumi finished getting dressed and went downstairs. He made some cinnamon toast and green tea.

"How do I look?" Misaki asked, twirling.

"Beautiful," Takumi said, handing her breakfast.

Misaki inhaled it in and fixed her makeup.

"Well, here I go," Misaki said.

Takumi walked out to the garage with her. There was a new car though. It was a simple black honda that Misaki had picked out. The Lamborghini stood out too much.

"You really going to drive this piece of junk?" Takumi asked.

Misaki elbowed him. "Its a good car," she said, defending her ordinary car.

"Alright then," Takumi said. "Have a good day at work."

Misaki beamed. She was actually going to go work! It felt like a dream. "You too, honey," she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Drive safely,"

Misaki smiled and nodded. Takumi waved as she pulled out of the driveway and drove off. The car definitely couldn't hold a light to the Lamborghini but it was good enough. Misaki parked her car and approached the building.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.

Misaki extended her hand. "My name is Misaki Ayuzawa. I start work today."

"Oh," the lady said. "Go upstairs to Mr. Gee's office."

Misaki thanked her and took the elevator upstairs. She knocked on the glass door and went in.

"Good to see you, Misaki," Mitch said, shaking her hand. "I want to get started right away," he told Misaki. "You came in just at climax. We need all hands on deck," he said, showing her the way. He showed Misaki her office and gave her a few tasks to do.

"Email me if you have any troubles," Mitch said.

Misaki nodded. "I will work hard," she promised.

Misaki filled out paperwork and took phone calls. She was a bit unsure at first but by the third phone call she was ready. She swiveled around in her chair as she grabbed her notepad and pen.

"Yes, tell me the number, Mrs. Green," she said, jotting it down. "Alright thank you," she said. "I need a copy of your files and I will have a case pulled together for you ASAP. I will connect you with a secretary so you may schedule an appointment... You're welcome," she said, hanging up.

"Phew…" Misaki said, leaning back in her seat. She checked the time. It was her lunch break.

"Newcomer?" a woman asked, as Misaki sat down.

Misaki nodded. "My name is Misaki Ayuzawa," she told her. "Today's my first day."

"Mira Hana," the woman said, shaking her hand. She had chocolate brown curls pulled into a ponytail and piercing green eyes. Her smile was sweet as she opened up her salad container.

"Where did you transfer from?" Mira asked.

Misaki pushed a tomato around in her own salad. "This is my first time actually working," she explained. "I only interned before."

"Oh…" Mira said. "What about college?"

"Tokyo Law school," Misaki said.

Mira laughed. "Me too!" she said. "Thats cool," she said. "Let's work hard together," she said, smiling.

Misaki nodded and finished the last bite of her lunch. The rest of the day she was on her feet. Misaki was fit but walking up and down the halls in pumps was no easy task for anyone.

"Here is the final copy of the case," Misaki said, handing it to her manager.

The man scanned it over. "Very good," he said, adjusting his glasses. "I think you're done for today," he said.

Misaki thanked him and slid her new ID on the checkout machine. Her feet were killing her. Misaki stumbled over to her car and leaned against it. She was exhausted but just before she went home, she fixed up her appearances. She wasn't going to give Takumi any doubts about her working.

Misaki opened the door and a warm aroma filled the air.

"I'm home!" she yelled.

Takumi walked over and held out his arms. Misaki kicked off her shoes and threw her arms around his neck. Takumi picked her up and swung her around once before setting her back down.

"Tell me everything," he said, pulling out a seat for her at the dining table.

Misaki sat down. The lights were dimmed and candles were on the table. The dinner looked like a gourmet meal.

"Wow…" she said, touching the roses in the crystal vase. "How did you get all this done?"

Takumi shrugged. "When you're the CEO, you can cut work early," he said. "I wanted a nice romantic dinner to celebrate your first day of work."

Misaki smiled. "I love work," she told him. "I love you too," she said, covering her face with her hands.

Takumi chuckled and took one of her hands. "I'm happy," he said, sliding her wedding ring back on her finger. "Whether you're Misaki Walker or Misaki Ayuzawa, you're my Misaki."


	16. Finance Manager

Heard the best maid sama saying ever: **Usui was deemed perfect but he fell in love with a girl who only saw his flaws. **

That is a so moe.

**Chapter 16: Finance Manager**

"I quit!" an angry voice exclaimed.

Misaki poked her head out of her office to see what the commotion was about. A middle aged woman with frizzy hair and a box in her arms was yelling.

"I quit!" she yelled again.

Some managers came and tried to reason with her but the lady wasn't having any of it.

"Everyone please return to your work," a manager ordered. His glare sent everyone back to their cubicles.

Misaki returned back to her desk. She wondered why the woman was so upset… During lunch, Mira sat with her again. Their table was filled today.

"What was that all about?" Mira asked, referring to the blowout in the morning.

"That's Yuri, the finance assistant manager," Vika explained, pushing up her glasses. "I heard the firm was cutting her salary because of poor performance."

Misaki nodded and silently chewed on her sandwich.

Hmm... Finance manager...

After lunch, she decided to pay her manager a visit. "You seem stressed," Misaki said.

He nodded. "Time to start recruiting a new finance manager," he sighed.

Misaki thought of Julian. He was a finance major and currently looking for a job.

"Can I recommend someone?" she asked.

The man raised his eyebrows. "You...?" he asked. "What connections could you possibly have?"

Misaki bit her bottom lip. Right...she shouldn't have any connections. She couldn't say Julian was a friend because that wasn't professional.

"Never mind," she said.

He sighed. "I'm giving hiring job to Kate. Do me a favor and run this file to her," he said.

Misaki nodded and delivered the file. She kept thinking how Julian could have a chance to get a full time job.

* * *

Misaki got home and twenty minutes later Takumi came back.

"Good evening," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

Misaki went upstairs to change into a tank top and sweatpants. Her hair was loose and her face free of makeup.

Takumi made dinner and Misaki set the table.

"Still like working?" Takumi asked.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I'm not a quitter," she reminded him.

"Mhm..." Takumi said, taking a bite of his potato salad. "Don't forget our agreement," Takumi reminded her. "The first time you overwork yourself, you have to quit-"

Misaki shoved a spoonful of meatloaf in his mouth. "Thanks darling," she said, smiling. "I'll keep it in mind."

Takumi shook his head and took her hand in his. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

Misaki twirled a lock of hair. "Let me do as I please?" she suggested.

Takumi snorted. "Excuse me for looking out for you," he teased.

"I'm a big girl," Misaki said, finishing off her iced tea. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Later that night, Misaki was organizing her things when she remembered about work. She couldn't help Julian but maybe Takumi could...

"Hey Takumi," Misaki said, rolling onto the bed where Takumi was reading.

"Hi Sweetheart," he said, bookmarking the page. He adjusted his glasses.

"Can I ask you something?" Misaki asked.

"Always,"

"What connection does Walker Corps have with Tokyo law firm?" she asked.

Takumi raised an eyebrow, amused. "Why are you interested?" he asked.

"Just tell me," Misaki said, scooting up next to him.

"Well," Takumi said, setting the book on the nightstand. "Walker Corps is big business for TLF. We're pretty high on their priority list."

Misaki nodded, letting his words sink in.

"So..." she said. "If you wanted to say...make a recommendation for a position... What would they say?"

Takumi guessed where this conversation was going. "They would take my recommendation very seriously."

Misaki tapped her chin. "Do you ever make recommendations?"

"Sometimes," Takumi said. "What are you plotting? Do you want to be a manager? I'll write you one."

"No, not me," Misaki said. "Could you help a friend of mine get a couple interviews?"

"I could..." Takumi said. "Who would I be writing for?"

"Well..." Misaki said. "Our company just lost a finance assistant manager. Julian has a finance major-"

"And you want me to write him a recommendation?" Takumi translated.

"Pretty much..." Misaki said.

"Why should I?" Takumi pouted.

Misaki sighed and scooted closer to him. "He really needs a job. Help the poor guy out. Come on, it takes you a few minutes to write an email."

"What do I get out of this?" Takumi asked. "I'm sending a good looking man into the same company as my wife."

Misaki sighed. "He's five years younger than me," Misaki reminded Takumi. "And you would get a lot of benefit from this. You'd have that warm fuzzy feeling inside of doing something good!"

"Uh huh..." Takumi wasn't buying it.

"Come on, Mr. Walker," Misaki said. "How about a shoulder massage as you think?"

Takumi snorted but turned around anyways. Misaki got on her knees and worked the tense muscles on his shoulders. Julian better give her 50% off on her session fees. She was putting in a great word for him.

"Little to the left," Takumi said, relaxing his shoulders. "Mmm...that feels good."

Misaki pressed and squeezed until her hands were getting cramps. "So how about that email?" Misaki asked.

Takumi placed a hand on hers and turned around to face her. "I guess I could put in a good word for him," he decided.

Misaki laughed. "You're a good man," she said.

Takumi smirked. "Sleep time?" he suggested.

Misaki nodded and snuggled down into the bed. Takumi turned off the light and Misaki rested her head on the crook of his arm. Takumi gently stroked her hair. He really hoped that he wasn't going to regret helping Julian...

* * *

The next day Takumi got Julian's resume and sent it to the firm. He sent an email too just to please his wife. Takumi honestly believed sometimes Misaki was too willing to help people... He had to keep an eye on this young man.

"Have a good day at work," Misaki said, pecking Takumi on the cheek.

"You too, honey," he said.

Takumi finished his coffee and got up to leave. "See you in the evening!" he called at the door.

"Bye!"

Misaki didn't need to go in until later today. She lounged on the couched and picked up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and clicked Julian's name.

"Misaki?"

"Hey Julian," Misaki said.

"What's up?"

"Did you get any good news...?" she asked, casually.

Julian laughed. "That was you?" he asked.

"I put in a good word for you," Misaki said.

"Gee thanks," Julian said. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"That's what friends are for," Misaki said. "Hint, I should get 50% off my gym sessions," she joked.

"Because you're cutting close on money this month," Julian teased. "But I was so shocked when Tokyo law firm called me for an interview. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to," Misaki said. "Your credentials are all there. It's your own skill that's going to get your hired. I just pointed a spotlight at you," Misaki explained. "Its a chance to prove yourself."

"Well, thanks anyways," Julian said.

"You're welcome,"

"See you soon,"

"Bye," Misaki said, hanging up.

Misaki cleaned up the house before going off to work. She rearranged everything and hung up some stray clothes. After her very few chores were finished, Misaki drove off in her simple honda to work.

The real chores were at she was new, she obviously got the worst jobs. She was sent reviewing long documents until her eyes hurt.

Misaki kicked her heels off under her desk and she returned a dozen emails. What Misaki wouldn't do to be able to wear some sensible shoes at work. Walking up and down the halls in heels really killed your feet.

"Misaki," her manager said. "We're cutting really close to deadline," he said.

Misaki scanned the paper. "We just might make it," she said.

The man gave a nervous smile. "We're not allowed to cut that close. Do you think you could finish this part?" he asked.

Misaki checked the clock on her wall. This would take until overtime.

"I guess..." she said.

The manager beamed. "Thank you!" he said, leaving.

Misaki downed the rest of her tea and began working. Hours passed before she finished everything. Everyone had left already when she finally finished. Misaki turned off her light and got into her car.

She dug out her phone. _5 text messages and 7 missed calls..._

"Crap..." Misaki muttered. She called Takumi back. He picked up on the first ring.

"Where are you?!"

"Sorry, I lost track of time," Misaki apologized. "I'm coming home right now."

"You're working over time?"

"No," Misaki lied. "I messed up on a file and had to start over."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Misaki said as firmly as she could.

"Alright," Takumi said. "Drive safely. It's dark out."

"Thanks..." Misaki said and hung up.

She drove home and the first thing she saw was all the lights were on. She walked inside and knew she was in trouble.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"I was worried. You didn't call or say anything," Takumi said, crossing his arms.

Misaki kicked off her shoes and winced. Her feet had blisters.

"Maybe working isn't such a great idea-"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed. "It won't happen again," she promised.

Takumi silently set a plate of food on the table for her and one for himself.

"Takumi..." Misaki said, touching his arm.

Takumi always got really quiet when he was upset.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Please don't be mad at me."

Takumi sighed. "I just get so worried," he said.

"That's because you're too caring," Misaki teased.

Takumi patted her hand. "Can't help it…" he sighed.

* * *

Misaki was standing by a cabinet filing paper when someone covered her eyes. Misaki turned and pulled their hands away.

"Julian!" she exclaimed. She was really surprised to see him. Julian wasn't in athletic clothes but was in a suit and tie instead. He looked like a whole different person.

"That's finance assistant manager to you," he said, grinning.

Misaki laughed. "You didn't even call to tell me they hired you!" she accused.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," Julian said. "Surprise," he added.

"Congrats," Misaki said, giving him a quick hug.

"And its all thanks to Misaki W-"

"Ayuzawa," Misaki cut in. "My name's Misaki Ayuzawa," she explained.

Julian nodded, understanding. "Well, Miss Ayuzawa," he said. "It has been a pleasure talking with you but I must return to my oh so very important position."

Misaki gently punched him in the arm. "Whatever…" she said.

She saw Julian again during lunch. He seemed to have adjusted just fine to the firm especially socially. Julian was a good looking man. A lot of people- especially the young secretaries all sat at Misaki's table. They were all flirting with Julian and Julian knew it. When they weren't looking, Julian made faces at Misaki. Misaki hid her smile behind her cup of tea.

"So," Julian said, when they walked out into the parking lot after work. "Why Misaki Ayuzawa?" he asked.

"You know why…" Misaki said. "The name Walker attracts way too much attention. Besides, I've been Misaki Ayuzawa for most of my life anyways."

Julian nodded. "Is _he_ okay with all this?" he asked.

"Who? Takumi?"

"Yeah...him."

"He's not totally thrilled but he isn't against it either. I think that's as good as its going to get," Misaki told Julian. "He's just worried."

"Worried?" Julian asked, looking a little confused. "You're so smart… What's there to be concerned about?"

Misaki laughed. "You haven't known me that long," Misaki explained. "I have a bad habit of working till I crash and burn. Takumi is very protective about my health."

They approached Misaki's car and Julian's jaw almost dropped.

"What happened to the Lamborghini?!" he demanded.

"Shh!" Misaki hissed, looking around the parking lot.

"You got rid of it?" Julian whispered.

"Of course not!" Misaki said. "Its just too flashy. I chose this car by myself."

"I'm guessing you didn't want any help from _him_?" Julian asked.

"Correct," Misaki said. "And will you stop calling Takumi_ him_. He has a name…"

"Sorry," Julian said. "I don't feel comfortable going by a first name basis and I don't want to say that flashy last name too much," he said lightly. "Also...this car sucks…" he added.

Misaki put a hand on her car. Why was everyone bashing on her poor car…?

"I like it," she said, defensively.

"That car will not last. My friend had one in high school. It sucked," Julian informed her.

Misaki crossed her arms. "I don't see your car any more high tech," she argued.

"Yeah, well I've been living off a gym gig. You're a millionaire," he whispered.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Blending in," she said, opened the door of her car and sliding in.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yup," Misaki said, starting the engine. "Bye,"

"Bye," Julian said, waving.


	17. Business Trip

**HELLO! READ HERE! **If you haven't heard by now, I have started a facebook page (Lolidragon97) which I welcome everyone to join! I will keep you guys updated, share random stuff with you, writing tips, etc. Its also a great way to meet other writers! Please check it out! Lolidragon97! Thanks for your support!

**Chapter 17: Business Trip**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Takumi asked, zipping up his suitcase.

Misaki snorted. "I'm not five...I can take care of myself," she reminded him. "Besides you'll only be gone for two weeks."

"That's a long time to be away from you," Takumi said, stroking her face.

"It'll fly by," Misaki promised. "You won't even miss me."

"I'll call you every night," Takumi said, getting his things together. "Also I'll get a taxi back Sunday night. Don't wait up for me. I'll be back really late."

"Yes yes," Misaki said, getting into the car.

"I wish I didn't have to go but this is a business trip," Takumi said, pulling out of the driveway. "But its an emergency."

"Takumi, I think you're overthinking it. You have work. I have work. We got to do what we got to do."

Takumi smiled. "You're the sweetest woman I have ever met."

Misaki blushed. "Whatever..." she said, looking out the window.

"I made a lot of food," Takumi reminded her...again. "Just microwave it. It should last you or you can just go out to eat. Also don't drink any alcohol when I'm gone."

"You sound like my mother...not my husband," Misaki grumbled. "When's bedtime?" she joked.

"8:00 sharp," Takumi said with a wink.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Funny..." she said.

They drove to the airport and went inside. Takumi pulled his suitcase and Misaki insisted on holding his smaller bag.

"Just be safe," Takumi said.

"You too," Misaki said.

"Alright, give me a hug," Takumi said, pulling Misaki into his arms.

Misaki wrapped her arms around him and sighed. She'd never admit it but she just might miss him. It's lonely being in such a big house alone.

"Bye Takumi," Misaki said.

"Bye sweetheart," Takumi said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Do you suppose I could have a kiss too?"

Misaki laughed and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

"I love you..." she said, blushing.

"You are my world," Takumi said, letting her go. "I love you!" he called.

Misaki waved and watched Takumi get ready to board his plane. He turned around and blew her a kiss. Misaki smiled and waved again.

* * *

"Misaki, I'm sorry to ask this of you," her boss said.

Fre was a bald man with glasses. He called Misaki over to ask for some help. Since Misaki was new, this was a great time for her to put her best foot forward.

"No, it's fine," Misaki said. "I'll stay until every single thing is done."

"You're amazing Misaki!" he said.

Misaki smiled and returned to her work.

"Working overtime again?" Julian asked when Misaki was getting herself tea.

"Yeah..." Misaki said, stirring her tea. "It's not like I have to get home."

"Why not?"

"Takumi is away on a business trip," Misaki explained. "He won't be back till Sunday."

"Ah..." Julian said, nodding. "Well, don't overwork yourself," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"I won't," Misaki said. "You take care too,"

Julian nodded and they parted ways. Misaki returned to her desk and pulled up her important files. Misaki drafted, edited and finalized until her eyes hurt.

Most people had left at this hour. Misaki's office was one of the few that was still lit. She rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

Man...she was beat.

Misaki saved all her work and emailed them to her boss. She grabbed her purse and went to go lock up her office.

It was dark outside as she walked through the almost empty parking lot. Misaki slid into her car and inserted her key. When she turned, the engine wouldn't start.

"You're kidding me!" Misaki exclaimed, trying to start the engine again. Nothing.

Misaki undid her seatbelt and got out. She was no mechanic. Misaki studied the car wondering what could be wrong with it. Misaki looked around. She could probably go get a taxi.

"Misaki!" a voice called.

"Julian...?" Misaki asked, squinting through the darkness.

"You shouldn't stand around here in the dark," Julian said.

"Why are you still here?"

"I had to work over time too," Julian told her. "I saw you come out and decided to wait for you."

"My car won't start," Misaki said.

"That's because you choose to drive this crappy car instead of your beautiful Lamborghini."

"My Lamborghini stands out way too much," Misaki said. "I don't want people to know I'm Misaki Walker. To them, I'm just plain Misaki Ayuzawa who got everything through hard work."

"This car still sucks though," Julian said, lifting up the hood. "I'm surprised your super protective husband lets you drive it."

"Hey..." Misaki said, patting the car that she chose herself. "It's a good car. This is the first time it has acted up."

"I can't see anything in the dark," Julian said, closing the hood. "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

"I can just call a taxi-"

"It's really late. I don't feel comfortable letting you go home alone," Julian explained.

"Is this a 'women can't defend themselves' thing?" Misaki demanded, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I know you can defend yourself. I taught you myself. Think of this as a friend to friend thing. I got your back."

Misaki smiled. "Alright then," she said, following Julian to his car. "I'll call someone to tow it back to my place."

Misaki made a quick phone call. Mrs. Walker was assured that it would be there in the morning.

"Everything all set?" Julian asked.

Misaki nodded and buckled her seat belt. The car was definitely a bachelor's car. Old empty coffee cups filled the cup holders and various sports equipment was scattered in the back seat. The car itself was well maintained but not so much the interior…

"Where do you live?" Julian asked, driving out of the parking lot.

Misaki gave him the directions.

"Wow..." Julian marveled, pulling into their neighborhood. "You live in a mansion too?"

Misaki shrugged. "It's not as big as some others..."

"This one?" Julian asked, pointing to a familiar house.

"Yeah," Misaki said.

Julian pulled into the driveway. "Nice..." he said.

"Thanks for the ride," Misaki said, getting out.

Julian got out too and walked Misaki to the door. "If you ever need help, I got your back," he said with a boyish grin.

"Thanks Julian," Misaki said, digging her keys out. "Good night."

"Bye," Julian said waving.

Misaki went inside and saw Julian head back to his car. She waved to him from the window and then got ready to go to bed. A hard day's work meant a good night's sleep.

* * *

Someone knocked on Misaki's door. Misaki dumped her dishes in the sink and went to go answer the door.

"Julian?" Misaki asked, surprised.

She felt a bit awkward standing in her pajamas which was a pale orange silk tunic with short white shorts. Misaki ran her hand through her hair which was in a messy bun.

"Hey," Julian said. "I wanted to take a look at your car," he explained.

Misaki smiled. "You didn't have to," she told him. "I can always send it to the shop."

"That's a hassle," Julian said. "If its a small problem, I can just fix it. If its a big one, I'll let you take it to the shop, sound good?"

"I guess," Misaki said. "Come in," she said, stepping aside.

Julian's eyes were wide as he took in the house. "I can't believe you actually live here," he marveled. "Being rich much be great…"

Misaki elbowed him. "You know I could care less if it was a small house or a big one."

"You'd really be okay with a small crappy house?"

Misaki smirked. "I use to be really poor. Takumi use to fix the floor boards for my family because we had no money," she informed him. "I've been there done that and I've lived just fine."

"Really?" Julian asked. Misaki could tell he was surprised.

"Yup," she said. "Single mom with two girls. We made it through though."

Julian nodded. "You're pretty cool for a millionaire," he said.

Misaki rolled her eyes and showed him to the garage. She watched him lift the car hood and do a bunch of things with tools.

"I'm going to go get ready," Misaki said.

"Okay," Julian said, doing a bunch of things that Misaki didn't understand.

Misaki casually walked back inside and went back to her bedroom. She brushed her hair as she flipped through her racks of clothes. Misaki decided on a white pantsuit with a lavender blouse and lavender pumps. She pinned her hair up and walked downstairs. She returned to the garage where Julian seemed to be finishing up.

"Try it now," Julian said, tossing a wrench back into the tool box.

Misaki got into her car and started it. The engine roared to life.

"It works!" Misaki exclaimed. Julian actually fixed her car! "Thank you so much!"

"It's what friends are for," Julian said. "May I borrow your sink?" he asked, holding out his dirty hands.

Misaki nodded and held the door open for him. As Julian washed his hands, Misaki microwaved him some food. It was the least she could do since he did fix her car.

"Wow, its good," Julian said, taking a bite. "I see why you need to always come to the gym… you dine like kings."

"Oh Julian…" Misaki sighed.

Julian set his empty plate in the sink. "I'll see you at work," he said, waving. "Thanks for the food!"

"Thanks for fixing my car," Misaki said, waving back.

That night Misaki settled down on the couch to do some work. Her phone buzzed and Misaki looked at the screen.

**Takumi:** Hey, whatcha doing?

Misaki smiled at the text. She quickly typed back a reply.

**Misaki:** Doing some work, you?

**Takumi:** I'm in a meeting.

Misaki face palmed. Leave it to her husband to be texting during a meeting. He probably wasn't even listening to the important things.

**Misaki:** PAY ATTENTION THEN!

**Takumi:** Its so boring… I'd rather talk to you. :)

**Misaki:** I'm going to ignore you. Bye.

**Takumi:** How cruel…

Misaki set her phone back on the coffee table and ignored all the text messages. Her phone kept buzzing which aggravated Misaki. She got up from the couch and went upstairs to take a shower. When she came back downstairs, she had 112 text messages and 3 missed calls. Misaki sighed and decided to call Takumi back.

"Hello darling," Takumi picked up on the first ring.

"Hey," Misaki said. "Did you finish your meeting?"

"Yeah…" Takumi sighed. "Now I have to go out to dinner…"

"That sounds nice," Misaki said, trying to sound encouraging. "Where are you now?"

"Back in my hotel room. I wish you could be here with me. I hate not being with you," Takumi grumbled.

Misaki laughed. "You'll be fine," she told him. "What are you doing now?"

"Getting a change of clothes," Takumi explained. "What are you doing. Tell me exactly where you are, what you're wearing and what you're doing."

"Demanding much?" Misaki asked. "Well, I'm in the living room, sitting on the couch. I'm wearing a T shirt and sweatpants and I'm talking to you."

"What color's your underwear?"

Misaki hung up on him. Even if he was her husband, he wasn't allowed to ask that. Takumi being Takumi called again when she was about to go to bed.

"Are you going to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes," Misaki said. "I'm in bed right now."

"I can't sleep without you…"

"You did it all your life until you married me," Misaki pointed out. "Where are you?"

"Back in the hotel room. I just back from dinner. Food was okay. I like your shrimp lemon pasta better."

"Ew," Misaki said. "Don't even bring that up…" she muttered, pulling the blanket around her.

Takumi chuckled. "Everything's just overly complex here. I swear the tabloids are going to be at it again."

"Really…?" Misaki asked, innerly groaning.

When Takumi first came into the public view, the media was crazy. There was always something about him in some article. Of course, Misaki being his girlfriend and then his fiance was always worried about practically getting stalked. Their wedding was fully covered by the press which is why people like the owner of the Madame X boutique could pick them out simply by their wedding rings.

"You know better than to believe tabloids, right?" Takumi asked.

Misaki smirked. "Why? Have you been doing something naughty…?" she teased.

"The only naughty things I ever do is with you," Takumi teased right back. "But if someone so much stands a bit close to me, it could be a headline."

Misaki laughed. "I guess I could look the other way. Don't break too many hearts..."

"Mhm…" Takumi said. "You're the one I worry about," he said. "I'm always have to swat some annoying male away from you. Speaking of annoying males… What has that boy been up to?"

"Julian?"

"Yes… _him_."

"I don't know why both of you refer to each other as _him_. You both have names-"

"That is because, my sweet innocent wife, we don't want to acknowledge each other. I don't like the idea of him being your co worker and seeing you every day while I'm stuck in England. He on the other hand doesn't want to think about how I'm your lawful wedded husband that sleeps with you every night-"

"Ok ok ok!" Misaki said, pulling the phone away from her ear before Takumi started being explicit. "I get your point. Men are extremely possessive animals with no self control!"

Takumi chuckled. "I'm only like that around you," he reminded her. "If you weren't so cute, I wouldn't have to always worry."

"You're the only one that thinks that…" Misaki said, blushing.

"Uh huh…" Takumi said. "I'm the only one that has the right to think that."

"Whatever Takumi," Misaki said. "Good night."

"Goodnight, my love."

Misaki hugged her pillow like a highschool girl on the phone with her crush. "I guess I miss you."

Takumi's laugh was deep and heart warming. "I miss you too. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye,"

"Bye…"

Misaki hung up and plugged her phone in to charge. Even though Takumi wasn't there, Misaki still slept on her side of the bed. She hugged his pillow pretending it was him. Unfortunately, Takumi wasn't that soft to hug in real life which made it hard for Misaki to try and fool herself. (no pun intended)

Oh well…


	18. Newbie Downsides

Sorry... I forgot I still had another story after I finished International Affairs. Oops...

Anyways. I'm totally feeling Misaki. I get no sleep and have never ending homework...

**Chapter 18: Newbie Downsides**

"Misaki, I've got something going on, could you take care of this for me?" the manager asked with a smile. He slapped down a thick pile of work.

Misaki felt her eye twitch. "That's the managers job, not mine."

Misaki was willing to do work that was part of her job but this was unreasonable. If she wasn't a manager, she shouldn't have to do a manager's workload.

Fre smirked. "Well, you see...I'm planning on working overseas soon meaning my position will be open. I kind of thought...you could possibly take my place."

Misaki stood a little straighter. "Really?!" she asked. A manager's position! Oh, that would be the best.

He nodded. "But I don't know if you can handle the tasks. They're not too hard but still require perfection. Can you do it?"

"Leave it to me," Misaki said, taking the work.

She marched out of his office and it started immediately. Working overtime was going to be worth it! Even if it did mean working overtime again… Misaki drove home late that night. She turned on the lights and locked the door.

"I'm home!" she called into the empty house.

Her phone buzzed. Misaki answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey," Takumi said. "You're still up?"

Misaki looked at the clock...it was 11 pm.

"Just about to sleep," Misaki lied.

"Okay, what did you eat for dinner?"

Misaki blinked a few times and opened the fridge.

"Uh..." Misaki said, looking at the containers.

"Did you eat...?"

"Yes!" Misaki mentally kicked herself. She needed to stop lying. "It's just that...I got takeout! I was in a Chinese mood. Sorry, I promise to eat your food tomorrow."

Takumi chuckled. "Do anything you like, my love."

"How's England?" Misaki asked.

"Boring," Takumi said. "I have to socialize and go out every night."

Misaki laughed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"See you in a week!" Takumi said.

"Yeah," Misaki said, leaning against the counter.

"Get to bed, sweetheart," Takumi said, gently.

"You too," Misaki said.

"Bye, I love you,"

"Me too," Misaki whispered and hung up.

She went upstairs and took a hot shower. Afterwards, Misaki crunched on an apple and worked on her laptop. She leaned her head against the headboard of the bed and typed away.

_12 pm..._

_1 am..._

_2 am..._

_3 am..._

Misaki's head drooped as she fell asleep with the laptop on the nightstand.

"Damn..." Misaki thought as she woke up the next morning. She wasn't use to pulling all nighters anymore. They use to be child's play to her but now it was harder.

Misaki whipped up a thermos of coffee and grabbed a banana on the go. Misaki drove to work and was faced with even more work.

"How long did you stay last night?" Mira asked.

"Not that long," Misaki said, filing the papers into the correct cabinets.

"You look refreshed though," Mira noted.

Misaki smiled. At least super expensive makeup had a positive side... The radiant glow on her face came from a fancy bottle. In reality, she looked like a zombie this morning. Under all the foundation was heavy dark circles.

"Don't let Fre overwork you," Mira added. "He's just lazy."

Misaki nodded. "I'll keep it in mind."

"You coming for lunch?"

Misaki shook her head. "Too much work. I want to leave on time today."

Mira gave her a sympathetic look and left her to work.

Misaki sucked on a mint as she typed away on her computer. She didn't really have much time to eat these days. She either had too much work or was too exhausted to eat.

Her line beeped.

"Miss Ayuzawa? Is that file complete done? I need it ASAP!"

Misaki pressed the button. "Almost done, Mr. Fre," she sighed.

"Almost done isn't good enough! Put down your other work and work on that."

"Yes, Mr. Fre," Misaki sighed.

She coughed into her sleeve. Her throat felt a little sore, must have been sleeping bad last night. Misaki gulped down her now lukewarm coffee and pushed on.

"You sick?" Julian asked when Misaki was getting more caffeine.

"No," Misaki croaked.

"Right..." Julian said, not believing her. "You should go home and take some meds."

"I'm fine," Misaki reassured him. "Just a little cold."

Julian seemed to believe her and went back to work.

Misaki gulped down some hot coffee and told herself to suck it up. This was nothing compared to her university years.

* * *

That night Misaki wasn't sure how she was going to make it through the phone call. She didn't want Takumi to know that she was sick or else he'd fly right back to Japan before Misaki could even explain it was a little cold. She took some medicine in their cabinet in hope of sounding better but it didn't help much.

Her phone rang right on time and Misaki took a deep breath before picking it up.

"Hi!" she said in an enthusiastic voice. Her voice sounded a little higher than usual.

"Hello to you too," Takumi said. "You seem awful cheerful. What's up?"

"What?" Misaki asked, forcing that same voice. "I am just in a good mood."

"Why's that?"

"My manager's leaving and I might be able to replace him. I just have to make sure my performance is good," Misaki informed him.

"Oh, congrats," Takumi said. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks," Misaki said. She held the phone away and coughed.

"You okay?" Takumi asked, hearing muffled sounds.

"Yeah fine," Misaki said, clearing her throat. "Just choked on my own spit."

"Beautiful..."

"Shut up, Takumi," Misaki said.

Misaki went upstairs and laid down in bed. She felt so tired.

"What have you been up to?" she asked.

"Business…" Takumi told her. "They want me back in the England branch but that's unnecessary. They just need to fix some problems."

"They want you to stay in England…?" Misaki asked.

"They want me to do a lot of things," Takumi joked. "But don't worry, sweetheart, we're staying in Japan. You wouldn't be use to the culture here anyways- It sucks…"

"Do you want to return to England?" Misaki asked.

"I want to be with you,"

"Well, I'd obviously come with you…"

"I would never ask that of you-"

"What do you ask of me then?!" Misaki froze. "Sorry," she quickly said. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I don't know what came over me…"

Misaki had been to England more than once. Takumi had gotten her the best English tutors making Misaki's english flawless, however, Misaki didn't like it in England. She didn't fit in at all. Also working was just a touchy subject for her at the moment…

"Its okay," Takumi said, gently. "I just ask that you stay my cute little Misa Chan," he said.

"Anything else?" Misaki asked.

"You just want me to say to do well at work," he accused.

"Mhmm…" Misaki said.

"Amaze everyone with your skills," Takumi said. "Make sure you eat and rest," he added. "See you soon, baby."

"Yeah..." Misaki said. "Bye."

Misaki hung up and rolled onto her back. Sleep deprivation really made her cranky. Misaki decided to sleep or else Takumi was going to sense that something was wrong…

* * *

The next day, Misaki felt feverish yet no one else seemed to notice- especially not her boss. He whistled as he dropped another load of work on her desk.

"I'll be leaving early today," Fre told her. "Just drop it off in my mailbox later."

"How early...?" Misaki demanded, looking at all this work that wasn't her's.

Fre shrugged. "I think I'll be taking the day off-"

"Wait... So I have to pick up all your slack?!" Misaki snapped.

Fre glared at her. "I deserve a little break after all this hard work," he said- despite Misaki doing all the work for the past week... "I am also your boss. I expect the utmost respect from you, Miss Ayuzawa. You should be lucky to get to do my work..."

Misaki felt disgusted but didn't get a chance to say anything. Fre stormed out of her cubicle and disappeared. Misaki never met anyone so stuck up and she knew a lot of stuck up people. Her manager actually believed people would fight over themselves to do his work. Misaki threw her notepad across the room which did little to make her feel better.

"You suck!" she huffed.

Misaki stalked out of her cubicle to have lunch. She wasn't in the mood to do someone else's work.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked.

Misaki angrily stabbed at her fruit salad as she told Mira what happened.

"Fre is a lazy pig," Mira agreed. "Everyone that's worked under him has quit."

"But I don't want to quit," Misaki said. "I wanted to work here so bad..."

Mira sighed. "I don't know what to tell you," she apologized. "Just don't wear yourself out trying to juggle both your work and his."

Misaki nodded. "I'll be fine..."

"Hey Misaki," Julian said, sitting at their table. He studied her face. "You don't look so good," he observed.

"I'm fine," Misaki said again. "I'm just flushed from being so angry at Fre."

Julian took a bite out of her sandwich. "Why don't you take it to the CEO?" he suggested.

"Oh no," Mira interrupted. "The others tried. Fre actually has a bit of status and he knows how to use it. The CEO won't touch him."

"Why don't you fight fire with fire," Julian suggested. "Get someone with even more status..."

"Julian!" Misaki exclaimed. "I don't know anyone with status..." she said through her teeth. "Remember...?"

Julian blinked a few times.

"Right..." he said. "Sorry..." he mouthed when Mira wasn't looking.

Misaki sighed and nodded. Sure Takumi could easily get Fre fired but she really didn't want to have to rely on him... again. Misaki just wanted once in her life to do something right by herself.

Misaki ran her hands through her hair. She was so stressed. The agenda in front of her displayed all the things she had to do this week. All Misaki wanted was 30 hours in a day. 24 hours was nowhere near enough. So much work and so little time. Misaki hadn't done anything beside work this past week. She even turned off her phone so she could concentrate. Takumi sent her an email at their usually phone calling time but Misaki didn't reply.

"Sorry honey…" she said, reading the email of Takumi asking how she was. "I'll be fine after I finish all this work…" Misaki hoped.

* * *

Takumi checked his phone again. Misaki for some reason had turned off her phone. He sent her an email but she didn't reply either.

"What are you doing…?" he wondered as he leaned his elbow against the large glass window that led to a balcony.

He decided to give Misaki some space. She was probably busy. He could survive one day not hearing her voice…not really but what could he do? He was all the way in England right now.

Takumi tapped the screen on his phone and studied his screen saver. It was a picture of Misaki from their one year anniversary. Cheap plastic sunglasses were on her head and her baseball cap shadowed her bright eyes. Her adorable smile made him smile everytime he looked at the picture.

His finger traced her face. "I hope you're okay," he said, softly.

Takumi decided to send one last text message before going to bed.

_I love you, Misaki._

* * *

Misaki woke up late the next morning because she couldn't sleep the night before. Even with all her work done, Misaki still felt stressed. She knew what was coming for her today and that made dragging herself up even harder.

Misaki glanced down at the clock, she didn't even have time for tea! Misaki sprinted from room to room and got ready. As soon as her shoes were on, she was out the door.

Misaki tried not to speed which resulted in her being 15 minutes late. Fre gave her a disappointed look and handed her a stack of work. She silently walked into her cubicle feeling his stares boring into her back.

Misaki collapsed into her chair and covered her face. Work was so stressful. Misaki had a tiny speck of doubt in her that she wasn't going to make it. She lost touch with the cutthroat world for so long. The difference between Misaki Walker's life and Misaki Ayuzawa's was polar opposites. Misaki Walker never had to worry about anything except what to do in her spare time. Misaki Ayuzawa got no sleep and was always working until she wanted to smash her computer.

Later that day, Misaki was forced yet again by Fre to skip lunch. He claimed that was the price she would pay for the hour of work she missed- Misaki came in 15 minutes late. In her mind, fifteen minutes and an hour were very far apart.

By the end of the day, Misaki was done. She refused to do anymore. She felt that if she had to look at the computer screen for another second, she'd throw up. Misaki might even call in sick tomorrow. Her feet hurt, her neck hurt, her eyes hurt, her hand hurt… This was too much.

Misaki grabbed her purse and signed out. Misaki felt a little light headed as she stumbled down the hall. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and her body was showing the signs of lack of energy. Misaki gripped the railing on the staircase. The hall was shifting a little in her vision and Misaki felt so nauseous. She gingerly walked down the stairs when someone yelled her name.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Fre demanded.

Misaki was halfway down the stairs. "Home," she said in a shaky voice. "I did all my work."

Fre crossed his arms. "You still need to compile a master list for the company-"

"That's your job," Misaki reminded him.

"But I thought you wanted this job," he said, tapping his foot. "I think you're rather unfit if you can't handle the workload."

"Look, Mr. Fre," Misaki said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "I don't feel good today. Next time?"

"Misaki Ayuzawa, I never pegged you as lazy. I good heartedly try to help you out but this is how you repay me? Fine, I wasn't going to give you the job anyways-"

"SHUT UP!" Misaki yelled. "WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?!"

Fre's face went from red to purple. "You ungrateful woman! I'll see you fired-"

Misaki didn't hear the end of his body went slack and her vision blackened. She didn't even feel the pain of hitting the hard stairs. She was completely numb...


	19. In Big Trouble

Takumi yelling OOC? or would he actually considering the situation? Let me know in the reviews!

**Chapter 19: In Big Trouble**

"Misaki! Misaki!" voices called.

Misaki stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Sakura and Ruri were looking down at her. Both looked terrified. Sakura was clinging onto Ruri like her life depended on it.

"Where am I...?" Misaki asked, feeling slightly confused.

"You're at the hospital," Sakura explained. "You fainted on the stairs and fell down the rest of them at work."

Misaki thought hard back to her memories. Her manager was a jerk. He kept adding more and more work to her pile as he was slacking off. Misaki remembered feeling so overwhelmed as he yelled at her from the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong with me?" Misaki asked.

"You'll be fine," Ruri reassured her. "The doctor said you need rest and healthy food. You were lucky, Misaki. You walked away with only a few bruises. You could have gotten a concussion or cracked ribs-"

"Ruri," Sakura shushed. "We should let Misaki rest."

Misaki nodded. She felt so tired. Her eyes drooped as she dozed off again.

"Where is she?!" demanded a frantic voice.

Misaki jerked awake. She could hear the yelling down the hall and it was very angry yelling.

"Calm down," came a muffled voice.

Misaki sat up and looked at the door.

"Where. Is. My. Wife?!"

The door swung open and Takumi rushed in. Kuuga and Tora were trying to reason with him but Takumi wasn't having any of it. His eye search the room until they landed on her. Misaki noticed the wrinkled button down shirt he was wearing. Takumi looked like a mess- then again she probably didn't look much better.

"Takumi," Misaki said, attempting to get off the bed.

Takumi ran over and guided her back to sitting up.

"Are you okay?!" he demanded. "What happened?!"

Misaki blinked a few times. "I thought you were in England," she said. How did he find out first of all? And second of all, how did he get here so fast?

"That Julian boy called Tora, who then called me and I took a private jet back-"

"What about work...?" Misaki asked.

Takumi pressed the back of her hand to his cheek. "How could I possibly work if I knew you were in the hospital? I dropped everything I was doing and rushed back."

"It's nothing serious," Misaki reassured him. "It's just a few bruises."

"How did you fall down the stairs?" Takumi asked.

Uh oh...

"I tripped," Misaki lied. "It was an accident."

"Did you hit your head?" Takumi asked. "They said you came in unconscious. Does anywhere hurt? How do you feel? Do you remember what happened?"

Misaki swallowed. "I...I..."

"Mr. Walker," the doctor said. She walked over to check on Misaki.

"Oh, Doctor," Takumi said, getting up. "Is she okay? Anything serious?"

"There's nothing serious," she reassured everyone. "A few days of rest should fix everything."

"Did she get a concussion?" Takumi asked. "She might have hit her head on the stairs…"

"Nope," Doctor replied. "The fall was barely serious. No need for alarm. Mrs. Walker walked away with a few minor bruises, however, she did faint because of a lack of food in her system and just not enough rest. Have you been busy this past week?" the doctor asked Misaki.

Misaki practically shrunk away from Takumi's look. He was going to kill her...

"A little..." she said, in a small voice.

The doctor nodded. "It's important not to skip meals and crucial to get enough sleep at night. Your blood sugar was pretty low when you got here. The IV boosted it up though."

Misaki nodded, wishing the floor would just open up and swallow her.

The doctor flipped through a few pages. "I just need some signatures and Mrs. Walker should be all set to go home."

The Doctor took out the IV and unhooked the monitors. She gave a respectful nod and left.

Kuuga walked back into the room with phone in hand. "I got the story," he said. "Misaki's manager is known to be a lazy pig. Did he throw all his work on you?" he asked.

Misaki looked from face to face and let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah..." Misaki admitted.

Kuuga shook his head. "Takumi, you should threaten to sue the firm if he isn't fired."

"Oh, believe me," Takumi said, coldly. "This isn't just going to go by..."

"Serves him right," Ruri said. "Look how exhausted Misaki looks!"

"Ruri..." Misaki hissed.

Ruri looked at Takumi and stopped talking. She just crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I guess we should get going," Kuuga said.

"But Misa-" Sakura began saying.

Kuuga shook his head and gently tugged on her arm. He leaned in and whispered something. Sakura seemed to understand.

"Bye Misaki," Sakura said. "Get well soon!"

"Make sure to relax," Ruri added.

The two couples left leaving Misaki alone with Takumi. She didn't even dare make eye contact with him. She knew he was staring at her though.

Takumi didn't say anything. He left to go fill out some papers while Misaki got came back and gently lifted her up into his arms. He still didn't say anything still. Misaki almost wished he would yell at her. Takumi silently carried Misaki out of the building and to a taxi. Misaki looked out the window on the ride home. Takumi looked straight ahead with an unreadable face.

The taxi pulled up to their driveway. Takumi got out and then went around to help Misaki out. Usually, Misaki hated being fussed over but she didn't dare say anything. She let Takumi carry her inside and set her on the couch. Misaki could tell he was mad. He shoved his suitcase into a corner and paced around.

"Takumi...?" Misaki said in a small voice.

"There's something wrong with me!" Takumi said angrily. "I need a cat scan because there is something screwed up with my brain. What was I thinking?! I actually thought letting you work was a good idea!"

Misaki studied her hands.

"This is like college all over again. You don't know how to take care of yourself! I am begging you to show your body some mercy! It needs food... It needs rest... Why is that so hard for you?!" he yelled.

Misaki bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry," she choked out. Tears stung her eyes and Misaki quickly rubbed them away.

Takumi sighed and took a seat beside her. He placed a hand on her knee.

"Do you know how scared I was when Tora called?" Takumi asked. "He said you had fallen down a flight of stairs and was currently in the hospital. I couldn't even ask for details. I just hung up, threw everything in a suitcase and called a private jet."

Misaki placed her hand over his. "I didn't mean for it to be like this way," she offered.

Takumi pulled her into a hug. "Seeing you in the hospital reminded me of that day in college. I swore to myself this wouldn't happen ever again but it did... It happened again… I don't even know what to say"

"I still want this job," Misaki said.

"No," Takumi said. "We had a deal, you overworked yourself. This job discussion is done."

"It wasn't my fault!" Misaki exclaimed. "Kuuga even said it was my manager's fault. Did you know that all the lawyers before me quit because he always overworked them! He was suppose to help me- not make me fail in front of everyone!"

"Misaki…" Takumi said. "People are really selfish. Its all about your personal gain- no one else matters."

"I won't let it happen again!" Misaki told him. "Let me try one more time!"

"I can't..." Takumi said. "I can't bear seeing you in the hospital again-"

"I just forgot to eat breakfast!" Misaki said, a tear escaped her eye. "Oh, please Takumi." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Misaki, don't do this," Takumi warned. "I'm going to fight you on this and only this. You can do anything you want but please don't hurt yourself."

"Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed. "That's so unfair!"

"It's unfair to your health," Takumi argued. "You ate like nothing in the fridge."

Misaki didn't know what to say. She screwed up big time...

"Come on, you should go lay down in bed," Takumi said.

Misaki huddled into the corner of the couch with her arms crossed.

"Misaki..." Takumi's tone was no nonsense. "Don't be difficult," he warned.

"You hate me!"

Takumi let out a long breath. "I do not," he said, calmly.

"Ruri and Sakura both have jobs! I'll be completely alone! I'll suffer from depression!" Misaki announced.

"You can work under me if you'd like," Takumi compromised.

"No," Misaki snapped. "You wouldn't even let me do real work."

"That's because it always ends with you in the hospital because of over exhaustion. This conversation is done." He turned to walk away.

"Takumi Walker!" Misaki screamed. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Takumi turned. "What is it?"

Misaki grabbed a pillow off a chair and threw it at him. Even with the tiny exertion of force, Misaki was panting. She felt the need to support herself on the chair.

"Misaki!" Takumi said, his voice softening.

"I don't need your help..." Misaki gasped, trying to get up on her own, with little success.

Takumi forced her to her feet and hugged her tightly. Misaki tried to push him away but didn't have the strength to resist.

"This is why this all happened," Takumi said. "You wouldn't take any help from me... Why can't you just let me help you?! I love you, Misaki!"

Misaki squirmed out of his hold. "I don't want your help..." she said, covering her face. Her shoulders tensed up as she burst out in tears.

Takumi hated seeing Misaki cry. Misaki almost never cried and this was breaking his heart. He was determined to stay angry at her for not taking care of herself but as soon as Misaki started crying, he couldn't even remember what they were fighting about.

"Shh..." he soothed, gently taking her hands of her face and wiping her tears. "I'm sorry I yelled," he said. "I shouldn't be angry at you... All you have to do is get better, then we'll talk."

Misaki heard the gentleness in his voice and just cried harder. Takumi hugged her closely. Misaki felt light headed again and felt her knees buckle. Takumi immediately swept her off her feet.

"You need to rest," he said, carrying her upstairs.

He gently set Misaki down on the bed and handed her the tissue box.

"Do you want a change of clothes?" he asked, gently.

Misaki nodded. After changing into a t-shirt and shorts, Takumi made Misaki go to sleep. Misaki sniffled a little, still feeling upset but Takumi's rhythmic stroking of her hair made her so sleepy. Misaki stubbornly tried to keep her eyes open.

"Stop fighting it," Takumi whispered. "Just go to sleep…"

* * *

Misaki woke up from a very long nap feeling much better. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock beside her. She had slept from last evening to this morning.

"At least I caught up on my sleep," Misaki thought dryly.

Takumi most likely left for work already considering the fact it was 10 am... Misaki slowly got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The reflection in the mirror made Misaki cringe. She quickly tried to make herself look more human- and not like a zombie. Hair and teeth brushed, face washed, Misaki felt slightly better. She hung her towel on the rack and walked out of the bedroom.

Misaki ran into someone and screamed.

"Calm down," Takumi said, juggling a tray in his hands. "I'm not going to kill you..."

Misaki let out a breath of relief... It was only Takumi...

"Why aren't you at work...?" she asked, still bewildered. She thought she ran into some random stranger in her house... Misaki wasn't even thinking straight anymore. It was rather embarrassing.

"Because my dear wife is in poor health," Takumi said, holding up the tray of food. "I suggest that dear wife to go lie down," he added.

Misaki sat on the bed as Takumi set the tray down on a table.

"Is it okay that you left England?" Misaki asked.

"Beats me..."

"Takumi!"

"I'll worry about that later. You need to get better first," Takumi said, placing his hand on her forehead. "Your fever has gone down," he observed. "It was pretty bad last night."

Misaki recalled the hazy memories of Takumi taking care of her. The cool towels on her forehead and holding her close when she had chills made the fever barely noticeable. Misaki didn't like to admit it but being taken care of was actually a really nice feeling.

Misaki looked up at Takumi with her large amber eyes.

"What?" Takumi asked.

"I'm sorry..." Misaki said.

"Shh..." Takumi said, placing a finger on her lips. "Didn't I say that we'll worry about it later?"

Misaki nodded and Takumi fluffed out the pillows for her to lean against.

"So class time for Misa Chan," Takumi said, sitting on the bed with the tray. "This is breakfast," he said, gesturing to all the food. "Usually, we start with a glass of milk," he explained, handing Misaki the glass.

Misaki sighed and took it from him. Takumi was really going to let her have it this time.

"Then we have cinnamon toast, Misa Chan's favorite, fruit salad, oatmeal, and some pills from the doctor-"

"I have to eat all that?!" Misaki demanded.

"Yes," Takumi said. "Better get a start on it."

"Takumi..." Misaki said, giving Takumi her best doe eyed look.

"Don't even try that," Takumi warned. "Your beauty will not bend me this time around..."

Misaki let out a defeated breath and nibbled on her cinnamon toast.

"This is actually a recommended breakfast for someone recovering from over exhaustion," Takumi told her. "After starving yourself for a week, your body needs some serious carbs."

"I did not starve myself!" Misaki argued. "I just forgot to eat..." she muttered.

"Yes," Takumi agreed. "Which is why I'm here to make sure you never forget again."

"I'm not a kid!" Misaki replied.

Takumi gave her a look and Misaki had to look away. Her know it all husband was right again... Misaki had nothing she could defend herself with. She really did screw up this time... Takumi was very stubborn. If he could sit outside her dorm room for a week, he will have no trouble making her quit this job...

There was a sadness knowing that her short lived career had come to an end. Misaki was clinging onto the one hope that Takumi would still let her work. Takumi always understood her best. She knew he'd come around eventually. She knew deep down he was doing it out of love but she needed him to trust her too…

Misaki finished her breakfast and went to take a shower. After cleaning herself up properly, Misaki felt like her normal self again.

Misaki sprawled out on her bed and surprisingly fell asleep. The room grew dimmer and Misaki guessed that Takumi had closed the blinds. A soft kiss was planted on her temple and the bedroom door opened and then closed.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, this is Takumi Walker," Takumi said into the phone. "I need a case to be investigated…"

_"Name?"_

"Fre Goodman."

If this Fre Goodman wasn't the reason for Misaki's poor health, Takumi would not say a word against him but if he was the reason… he was going to be sorry.


	20. The Talk

No marriage is perfect but hey love conquers all :)

**Chapter 20: The Talk**

"We have to talk," Misaki said, sitting down on the couch.

Takumi adjusted his glasses. "Yeah…" he agreed.

Misaki ran her hand through her hair and licked her lips. Takumi didn't say anything and watched her fidget.

"I still want to work," she finally said.

Takumi let out a breath. "I really don't want you to," he told her. "You'll get hurt-"

"Takumi," Misaki said. "I'm not a child. My decisions aren't always the best but you have to let me make them."

"So I'm suppose to stand by and watch as you overwork yourself?"

"I want you to support me," Misaki corrected. "Its not right for me to recklessly spend your money."

"Its not my money… it's _our's_," Takumi reminded her. "Your work at home is worth just as much as mine."

Misaki sighed. "If we were a regular couple then maybe but I don't work at home either. On a good day maybe I'll fold some laundry or wash a few dishes."

"I could get you a job at my company," Takumi told her.

Misaki shook her head. "Its not the same. Working as Misaki Walker will never be the same-"

"But you are Misaki Walker," Takumi said. "Why do you hide our relationship? I'm proud to be married to you but you always hide our marriage…" Takumi sounded hurt.

"Thats because people treat me differently when Misaki Walker and most barely even acknowledge me when I'm Misaki Ayuzawa."

"But you're not Misaki Ayuzawa anymore," Takumi said. "You're my wife. I am your husband. That shouldn't change depending where you are."

Misaki bit her lip. She never knew how much that bothered Takumi. It was just a name… or at least that was what Misaki had thought… She never thought of it as hiding their relationship but it actually was… She hadn't wanted people to know she was married to Takumi and that hurt him more than Misaki would have ever known.

"You never told me…" Misaki whispered.

Takumi shrugged. "I usually just told myself it wasn't a big deal and it doesn't matter but it does matter to me. I don't care what the world thinks of me," Takumi stated. "But I do care how you think of me. Are you ashamed to be my wife?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed. "I love you, Takumi. I…" Misaki's voice shook a little. "I'm just afraid of how the world looks at me. I don't want to be that gold digger. I don't want to that trophy wife-"

"Its just an appearance," Takumi told her. "The world has a billion pairs of eyes. We can't base our marriage, our love around what other people think."

"But we can't base our marriage around what you think is best either," Misaki argued. "We're equals, Takumi. You have to treat me like you'd treat yourself. You can't shield me away from everything bad in the world. It doesn't work that way. We're suppose to face it together and lately you've just been charging ahead and trying to clear a path for me. I don't need a perfectly smooth path to walk on. I just want to walk with you!" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi took Misaki's hand. "Seems like we both have some mistakes to work on," he observed. "I guess I tried too hard to create you the perfect life without even listening to you."

Misaki nodded. "We both need to change," she agreed. "I promise to be open about my marriage with the world and-"

"I'll to let you make your decisions," Takumi finished.

They sat there in awkward silence for a while. Misaki looked up at Takumi and burst out laughing. Takumi laughed with her and hugged her closely. Misaki wanted to cry and laugh at the same time without knowing why for either.

"I hate it when we fight…" he murmured.

"Same," Misaki said. "I really want this to work out."

"It will," Takumi promised. "I love you. You love me. Now we just need to fix a few kinks in our marriage and we'll be perfect."

"Perfect huh?" Misaki asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well… perfect when we have a family of six…"

"TAKUMI!" Misaki exclaimed. "We're NOT having six children!"

Takumi chuckled and kissed her brow. "I just want to be with you," he whispered.

Misaki blushed. "I guess I could tolerate you…"

"Thanks sweetheart…"

* * *

"Do I still have to lie down?" Misaki asked. "I'm sick of lying down."

"You can lie down on the couch," Takumi suggested. "We can watch a movie?"

"Okay," Misaki said, grabbing her pillow.

Miraculously, Misaki was permitted to walk to their movie room on her own two legs. Takumi looked like he expected her to fall over any second as she walked downstairs.

"No horror movies," Misaki said, snuggling down onto the couch.

Takumi nodded and popped in some action movie.

"Takumi?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you going to sit next to me?"

Takumi smiled. "That would make the most sense," he agreed.

He sat down next to her and rested his arm on the top of the couch. Misaki want to scoot really close to him but she was afraid Takumi was still mad at her on the inside. Technically, they made up...

"Come here," he said, after a few moments.

Misaki scooted over like an inch. Takumi chuckled and pulled her so close to him that she was practically on his lap.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Are you still mad?"

"Do I look mad?" Takumi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought we already had our talk and everything."

Misaki picked at a loose string on the edge of a pillow.

"Well, you don't show any emotions on your face so I'm never sure," Misaki said, studying the pillow in her lap. "I know you're not just going to let this slide but you've been awful nice to me so that means you're going to do something and I'm not going to like it."

"Wow..." Takumi said. "I'm only nice to you so I can be awful to you later?"

Misaki blushed. "That's not what I meant..."

"But you did get one thing right," Takumi decided. "Your manager is going to regret it-"

"You don't have any evidence. Don't go abusing your power," Misaki scolded.

Takumi snorted. "Don't worry, honey," he said. "I got a private investigator. He interviewed past employees and current ones. I could sue the company if I want to-"

"Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed. "I knew you would do this!"

"Protect you?"

"Y-Yes!" Misaki stammered. "You'd make a big deal about this-"

"You don't think this was a big deal?" Takumi asked.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why can't you love yourself half as much as I love you?"

"What are you talking about-" Misaki was cut off as Takumi silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm sick!" she mumbled, trying to push him away but Takumi was stronger. His lips were hot against her's.

"I don't care," Takumi said. "You're my everything."

He kissed her again and Misaki didn't have the strength... or willpower to fight him. His scent… his touch… Her lips parted and Takumi deepened the kiss. Misaki's fingers ran through his blonde hair, the silky texture felt soft against her palms.

Takumi wanted a kiss but Misaki wanted more.

"For someone who's sick, you seem really into this," Takumi teased, pushing her onto her back.

Misaki blushed. "I just missed you," she admitted.

"I missed you too," Takumi agreed, kissing her again.

Misaki patted around for the remote and turned off the movie. Takumi pulled her up and they attempted to head to their bedroom...

They never even made it to the stairs.

* * *

"Misaki are you alright?" Sakura asked.

They were on the phone for a conference call.

"How mad was Takumi?" Ruri asked.

"He was mad alright," Misaki said, sitting down in the living room, her phone on speakers. "But we made up."

"That was fast..." Sakura observed.

"Was it in bed?" Ruri asked.

"No!" Misaki said, blushing. "We talked it out and everything…"

"Don't lie to me, Misaki Walker..." Ruri reminded her. "I can feel the aurora of sappiness through the phone. That must have been some good love making session."

Misaki couldn't help but smile to herself. It had been a good evening yesterday. Takumi even went back to work this morning in a better mood though he warned that he was having a meeting with the CEO of the law firm. Misaki sighed… Takumi promised to stop hovering but he said this was absolutely necessary. No one bullied his wife.

"Ew, stop sending the pheromones over the phone," Ruri teased.

Misaki paled. "Can you actually feel them?!"

Ruri and Sakura laughed.

"Ruri's just pullin your leg," Sakura told Misaki. "We can't actually tell what your feeling. Ruri's just good at thinking like you..."

"Oh," Misaki said, hugging her pillow.

"But it was quite obvious that the long pause was you thinking about your mind blowing evening," Ruri added. "Care to share?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed. "There's nothing to share about!"

"How'd you two end up in bed?" Sakura prompted.

Misaki didn't know how to answer that.

"What were you doing beforehand?" Ruri rephrased.

"Watching a movie...?" Misaki told them.

Ruri snickered. "You didn't even make it upstairs did you?"

Misaki felt her cheeks burn. "Not immediately..." she squeaked out.

"Someone can't keep his hands off you," Sakura giggled.

"Yeah... But it was more me-" Misaki said, flatly. "Stop teasing me!" she exclaimed, when Ruri and Sakura dramatically gasped. "I bet you two do the exact same thing!"

"All the time!" Ruri announced, proudly.

"Yup," Sakura agreed. "We're all best friends anyways... Nothing we can't share with each other!"

"Sakura..." Misaki sighed. "There is such thing as privacy..."

"Not between us there isn't!"

Misaki face palmed. "Whatever…" she muttered.

"But on a more serious note," Ruri said. "How did you guys resolve this? Is Takumi going to let you work again? He was PISSED at the hospital. Tora tried to calm him down but he looked like he was going to smash a wall."

Misaki briefly explained to them about their talk. "We have have to fix our issues," she explained.

"You should flaunt it," Sakura said. "I'm always cheering for Kuuga the loudest at his concerts. Ain't no one going to outcheer his wife."

"I agree," Ruri added. "Takumi beams when you introduce yourself as Misaki Walker."

"I never noticed," Misaki admitted. "But I'm going to be aware of it now."

"We'll help you!" Sakura promised. "I don't know how but.. we're best friends. It will work out."

"Thanks… I'll talk to you guys soon," Misaki said.

"How about over dinner?" Ruri suggested. "My place?"

"Oh yes!" Sakura said. "Misaki, are you feeling better?"

"I felt better the second day," Misaki told them. "Takumi just worries too much."

"It's set then!" Ruri said. "See you tonight!"

* * *

"Fre," Mr. Gee said, pointing to the seat in front of him. "I need to speak to you."

Fre nonchalantly sat down. "What is it?" he asked.

Mr. Gee folded his hands. "A problem has been brought to me," he said. "I've received complaints from numerous people about your lack of work effort but this time you've crossed the line. Were you aware that your actions put Miss Ayuzawa in the hospital...?"

"That has nothing to do with me!" Fre argued. "I was going to ask you to fire her anyways."

"Fre!" Mr. Gee snapped. "I know full well what happened to all those lawyers that worked under you but I've always let it slide- which was a huge mistake on my part!"

"I am a manager!" Fre snapped back. "I am also have a brother on the Board as well as countless connections! So what if I let some newbie lawyer do my work?!"

Mr. Gee shook his head. "You don't understand!" he said, shaking his finger at Fre. "You've really done it this time!"

"I'd like to see who would dare try to do anything to me-"

Mr. Gee banged his hand on the table. "You've insulted Mr. Walker of Walker Corps!" he yelled. "Mr. Walker personally had a meeting with me today to fully investigate the case of Miss Ayuzawa!"

"W-What?!" Fre spluttered. "That girl has a good connection with the most powerful CEO in all of Japan and Europe?! You're lying."

Mr. Gee let out an exasperated breath and shook his finger again. "Miss Ayuzawa wasn't really Miss Ayuzawa!" he exclaimed. "That woman was Misaki Walker- HIS WIFE!"

Mr. Gee slapped down an old magazine. "Walker heir ties the knot!" was the headline with a photo of Misaki and Takumi together.

"What did you say...?" Fre asked, staring at the magazine cover. His face paled as the seriousness of the situation dawned on him.

"YOU PUT THE WIFE OF TAKUMI WALKER IN THE HOSPITAL!" Mr. Gee shrieked. "MR. WALKER FLEW BACK FROM ENGLAND EARLY WHEN HE HEARD OF THIS ATROCITY!"

Fre had to sit down. "I didn't know!" he said, in defense of himself.

Mr. Gee had to sit down too. He wiped his forehead with his handkerchief. "Mr. Walker wanted an explanation of how his wife ended up passing out in our firm and you know what?!" Mr. Gee demanded. "I had no explanation for him."

"No one told me that woman was Misaki Walker!" Fre said.

"You shouldn't treat anyone like that!" Mr. Gee reminded him. "You can't stay with the firm," he concluded. "Many other employees have testified against you too. I can not have have you destroy the firm I have worked to hard to maintain...Mr. Walker could sue! I'm going to have to fire you..."

Fre was shocked beyond words. "B-b-but…"

"You also must apologize!" Mr. Gee added. "I still need to explain myself and the company to Mr. Walker! What do I tell him?! So what if you're brother is on the Board?! If Mr. Walker wants payback for what happened to his wife, we could be run into the ground! Mr. Goodman… you sure chose a good enemy," he said, sarcastically.

Fre loosened his tie. "What will he do to me?" he asked.

"I have no idea!" Mr. Gee exclaimed. "But he said you better come to wits. For his wife, he won't ruin your life. Losing your job is the worst that will happen."

Fre nodded and quickly left.

Mr. Gee had to mop his forehead of sweat. He knew Miss Ayuzawa had looked familiar. Her photos were in Mr. Walker's office but he hadn't been able to put his finger on where he say that face before.

He couldn't let rules be broken and then let it slide. If his company accidently put… let say Mrs. Walker's relative in the hospital. Mr. Walker wouldn't be so merciful the second time it happened.

"Never again…" he promised to himself.


	21. Misaki Walker

If you haven't yet, you should check out my facebook page! (**Lolidragon97**)

I'm going to let all my facebook fans **vote** on the next story that I write. Facebook poll will be launched from **November 1st** to **December 1st**!

**Chapter 21: Misaki Walker**

Misaki felt more nervous than she did on the first day of work. She couldn't hide behind Misaki Ayuzawa anymore but instead needed to live up to her new life. Would her coworkers now act like completely people? Misaki wouldn't be surprised if they did.

Dabbing some nude lipstick on, Misaki studied herself in the mirror again. Takumi walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You ready?" he asked.

Misaki swallowed and nodded.

"You can still always change your mind about working," Takumi gently reminded her. "No one's going to be forcing you to do anything."

"I know..." Misaki said, getting up. "You ready?"

"Yup," Takumi said. "I'll pick you up after work?"

"That would be nice," Misaki agreed.

They got into Takumi's car and drove to Tokyo Law firm. Misaki didn't understand why she felt so nervous. She already worked here for a bit.

"Have a good day at work," Takumi said.

"Thanks. You too," Misaki said.

"Kiss?"

Misaki gave Takumi a quick peck on the lips and got out of the car. Her designer pumps clinked against the pavement as she approached the doors. Mr. Gee was personally waiting for her.

"Mrs. Walker!" he exclaimed, shaking her hand. "I hope you are feeling better," he said, nervously.

"I'm perfectly fine," Misaki reassured him. "Sorry for the trouble I caused."

"No no," Mr. Gee said. "It was a mishap on my part. I assure you nothing will happen again, Mrs. Walker."

"Misaki is fine," Misaki told him. "I wish to still work as I did before."

Mr. Gee nodded and showed her to his office.

"Please take a seat," he said. "Would you care for a drink?"

"No thank you."

Mr. Gee wiped his forehead. "I fired Fre," he stated. "I was planning on giving you his position considering you were able to juggle a manager's workload and your own."

"Sir," Misaki said. "I want you to treat me like another employee. I don't wish to receive promotions because of anything else beside my performance."

"Of course!" Mr. Gee said. "I will fairly judge your performance. We could do a test trial. If your work is good then you'll stay a manager if not, we'll work something else out."

"Thank you," Misaki said, smiling. "Another thing I'd like to ask about," she said.

"Please," Mr. Gee said. "I'm all ears."

Misaki cleared her throat. "I think the firm could use a more strict policy and employees should have the right to have a conference if they are unhappy about something. We are a law firm. I think that since we work with the law, we should be fair in our own firm."

Mr. Gee nodded. "Would you and some other people of your choice be willing to draft a new policy? I'll read it over and give you feedback."

Misaki nodded. "I'd love to."

Her performance and skills have to be as big as her name. Misaki Walker is tackling this head on.

Misaki headed back to her new office. The first thing she noticed was the bouquet of red roses on her desk.

A smile lit up her face as she picked up the tiny card. _Welcome back_

Misaki inhaled the sweet scent. It wasn't a small bouquet either. She counted 24 stems of perfect red roses.

"Thanks Takumi…" she thought to herself.

* * *

"How was work?" Takumi asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Manager Walker to you," Misaki said, kicking her shoes off. "I'm doing a test trial now. I still have to prove I deserve the position."

"Ah," Takumi said, nodding. "How did people react…?"

Misaki slid on a pair of sunglasses as Takumi drove out of the parking lot. "Some friends I made were rather shocked when I reintroduced myself. I think only Mira will talk to me now. She said she wasn't that surprised. Apparently anyone who could get Fre fired had to be pretty special."

"You are special," Takumi said.

Misaki laughed. "Oh, thanks for the flowers by the way."

"Flowers…?" Takumi asked. "What flowers?"

Misaki looked at Takumi with a confused look. "You didn't get me flowers? The roses?"

"...No…" Takumi said. "I didn't think of that…" he muttered.

Misaki thought that was odd. "Who got them for me then…?"

"I don't know," Takumi said.

Misaki saw him put his poker face on.

"Are you sure they weren't from you?" Misaki asked when they got home. "You use to get me 24 stems of roses when we were dating."

Takumi paused. "How many did you say there were?"

"Twenty four,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… why?" Misaki asked. "Is 24 a special number."

Takumi turned around and cornered Misaki against the counter. "Matter of fact it is," he told her. "Twenty four red roses means 'I'm always thinking about you.' They can't be yellow roses or 23 roses. Twenty four red roses is the special number. I use to send you exactly 24 so you would know I'm always thinking of you."

Misaki blushed. "T-that person probably didn't know then," she stammered.

"Uh huh…" Takumi said.

"You're not jealous are you?" Misaki asked.

"I do regret not thinking of the idea myself…" Takumi admitted. "But I'm sure people will understand that Mrs. Walker is mine and only my woman."

Misaki pushed him away. "Nobody's your woman," she muttered. "You don't like to share do you?" she teased.

Takumi smirked. "That's right. I always want Misa Chan's undivided attention all for myself."

Misaki smiled. "And you wanted a family of six…" she muttered.

Takumi chuckled. "I'm sure I'd adjust if it was our children," he said. "Let's have one," he said. "Then I'll show you how nicely I can share with our baby…"

"Stop!" Misaki laughed as Takumi blew down her neck. "Get your hands off me, you pervert!"

"Is that a yes to a baby?"

"No! Stop teasing me or else you'll sleep in the guest room!"

* * *

Misaki didn't feel surprised when a crystal vase of roses was sitting on her desk the next morning. She sighed as she sat down in her chair and took the white card.

_I won't let anyone beat me for your attention._

_Your ever loving husband,_

_Takumi_

Misaki laughed and shook her head. Since her office was bigger than her cubicle, Misaki cleared a space for the vase of flowers.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Misaki called. "Mira!" Misaki greeted. "Finally, someone who will talk to me."

Mira laughed and walked over. "Well, you are on a whole new level now," Mira reminded Misaki. "Misaki Walker," she said, just saying the name for kicks.

"Please sit down," Misaki said. "It's just a name. I'm still the same person," she added.

"Except now you have status," Mira replied. "Who ever insults Misaki Walker is insulting Mr. Walker."

"Takumi isn't even that scary," Misaki sighed. She touched a soft rose. "He's actually really sweet."

Mira laughed. "I'm sure he treats you a little differently than the rest of us."

Misaki blushed. "I guess... But you still talk to me," she noticed.

"Even though I'm not wealthy or anything, I know what it's like to need someone to talk to. If I didn't stick around, you'd have a pretty empty office."

Misaki smiled. "Thanks Mira."

"Anyways," Mira said, clearing her throat. "I compiled your ideas and the other's into a draft. Look it over for me?"

"Of course," Misaki said, taking the packet. "I'll have it back to you by lunch."

"Alright then," Mira said, getting up. "I shall see you at lunch then. Looks like it will only be you, me and that handsome finance manager."

"Julian?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah him. Did he know of your secret identity?"

"Yeah..." Misaki admitted. "He was my personal trainer. I asked Takumi to get him a few interviews and he impressed the firm."

"Personal trainer huh?" Mira teased. "No wonder why his arms look amazing..."

"Very funny," Misaki said. "See you at lunch."

"Yes dear," Mira said, prancing out.

Misaki finished editing the draft and headed down to lunch. Lunch time was no longer a fight to the death for a seat. As soon as Misaki walked in the room, everyone moved aside in silence. Misaki gave a nervous smile and went to go sit with Julian and Mira.

"Why thanks for gracing us with your presence, Mrs. Walker," Julian teased.

"Shut up, Julian," Misaki hissed and opened up her plastic box with a sandwich.

"I still can't believe you were the only one who knew who Misaki really was," Mira sighed.

Julian shrugged. "I was her personal trainer. I spent every day making her miserable with lunges and pushups."

Mira laughed. "That must have been fun," she noted.

"Oh yes," Misaki said. "Julian had a ton of fun watching me suffer."

"But you are so in shape," Mira said. "Do you even have any body fat?"

"I don't know..." Misaki said, looking herself over. "I must have... I gained some weight during my leave," she noted. "Just sat around and ate all day."

"Good for you," Julian said. "You did look really thin right before the… um... _accident_..."

"When I fell down the stairs?"

"...Yeah... that..."

"Yeah... You called Tora," Misaki remembered.

"As in Tora Igarashi?" Mira asked.

"Yeah," Misaki said.

"How do you know him?!" Mira asked Julian.

"His wife comes with Misaki to the gym," Julian explained.

Mira was definitely impressed.

"I never got around to asking but did you really have to call Tora? Takumi flew back from England via private jet because he's impulsive like that," Misaki informed him.

Julian shrugged. "I heard the commotion and rushed over with everyone else. I saw Fre Goodman standing at the top of the stairs and you lying at the bottom. For all I knew he could have just killed you."

Misaki sighed. "In broad daylight?"

Julian shrugged again. "I was going to call one of your friends but the only number I had was to Igarashi Corps so I just called that one."

Misaki nodded. "Takumi thought the worst had happened. He was an utter mess-"

Mira laughed. "Your husband is cute," she decided. "Even if he is Mr. Walker."

Misaki couldn't help but laugh. Even though they were the Walkers, Misaki thought they were still pretty ordinary people...

* * *

"For someone who lectures me about taking care of myself..." Misaki said, sitting on the arm of Takumi's large swivel chair. "You suck at it too."

Takumi smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Can't sleep without me...?" he asked, amused.

"I can sleep just fine," Misaki reassured him. "I just don't want you to wear yourself out..."

Takumi patted Misaki's hand.

"Thank you for your concern darling," he said. "Give me 5 minutes and I'll be done."

"Okay," Misaki said, standing up. "I'm watching the time," she warned.

"Of course," Takumi said, smirking.

Misaki sat on the edge of the bed and studied the clock. It was late into the night and Takumi was still working.

Misaki dozed off and she knew Takumi took advantage of that. After a long time did he lie down and wrap his arms around her.

"You're late..." Misaki mumbled, more asleep than awake.

"Shh..." Takumi soothed. "Sleep now, my lady..."

* * *

Misaki woke up the next day with a backache. She kept shifting her sitting position at the breakfast table to try and relax her back muscles.

"You okay?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah, fine," Misaki assured him. "I must have slept funny yesterday," she concluded. "My back is killing me."

Takumi's hands rested on her shoulders.

"It must be from sitting so long," Takumi said, massaging her shoulders.

Misaki sighed and relaxed her shoulders. Takumi massaged her shoulders and then gave her a back rub.

"I just feel kind of funny…" Misaki said, watching Takumi wash the dishes after breakfast.

"Do you want to go see a doctor?"

"Not really…" Misaki sighed. "It will probably go away after a few days…"

"We could get a new more firm mattress if it doesn't go away," Takumi told her.

"I thought you didn't like really firm ones,"

"I'm fine as long as your back feels better," Takumi said, shrugging.

Misaki smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "And people are scared of you…" she teased.

Takumi flicked some water at her. "I am a stern man," he joked in a grave tone.

"Yeah right… you're way too immature to- Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed as Takumi dumped her over his shoulder.

Takumi walked out to their car and set Misaki down.

"I can only let my guard down with you…" he whispered. "I don't have to pretend to be anyone else."

"What are you saying…" Misaki muttered, blushing. "Its not my fault you can't act normal."

Takumi chuckled. "Only you truly know the real me."

"A perverted alien who stalks people and doesn't acknowledge the existence of anyone he doesn't like?"

"Precisely," Takumi said, smirking.

Misaki closed her eyes as Takumi gently pressed his lips to her's. Takumi had a lot of bad habits. Misaki could write a book about all the annoying things he did but somehow he still managed to make her fall in love with him.

"Weird alien…" Misaki thought to herself as she kissed him back.


	22. Double Trouble

Was it about time?

**Chapter 22: Double Trouble**

"I don't really feel like going," Misaki grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.

Takumi was sitting by the bedside, having just woken Misaki up from her nap.

"Sakura will kill you if you miss Kuuga's birthday," Takumi teased. "You're sure into naps this month," he observed. "Is work tiring?"

"The amount is the same but I just feel sapped of energy most days," Misaki explained.

"Are you sick?" Takumi asked, feeling her forehead.

"No..." Misaki mumbled. "Maybe I'm just too tired," Misaki admitted. "I've just felt very agitated this past month."

"You have been a little grumpy," Takumi agreed. "Maybe a night out is what you need."

Misaki dragged herself out of bed and took a quick shower and blew dried her hair.

"Where are we going?" Misaki called from her closet.

Her hands flipped through the racks of clothes. Misaki never knew what to wear.

"That Italian restaurant," Takumi said, walking into her closet as he fixed his tie. "Kuuga loves Italian."

Misaki nodded. "Who else is going?" she asked.

"Um..." Takumi said. "The band members, some company friends."

Misaki pulled out her hand beaded italian dress.

"To fit the occasion," Misaki said, holding it up to herself. It was a short deep violet dress with one long sleeve. The neckline and sleeve had delicate beading. Misaki paired it with a pair of strappy silver heels and straightened her hair.

"You look beautiful," Takumi said, wrapping a soft jacket around her shoulders.

Misaki dabbed extra foundation under her eyes. Despite getting a lot of sleep, she was still tired.

"Have you lost weight?" Takumi asked, stroking her collar bone. "You look rather thin."

Misaki pulled the jacket around herself. "Hey, I eat everything you make," she reminded him.

Takumi nodded. "You're right," he agreed. "That dress is very slimming then."

"Shut up, Takumi,"

* * *

"MISAKIIII!" Sakura sang when they got to the restaurant.

"Hi!" Misaki said, hugging her giggly friend.

"Happy Birthday, Kuuga," Takumi said.

"Yeah, happy birthday!" Misaki added.

"Thanks," Kuuga said. "Misaki, Takumi, you remember my band," he said, gesturing to his friends.

Misaki shook their hands and made small talk.

"That dress looks stunning," Sakura stated, looking Misaki over.

"Your's looks great too," Misaki said admiring Sakura's gauzy pink dress with cute frills.

"Ruri!" Sakura called.

"Hello everyone!" Ruri yelled back. "Happy birthday Kuuga!"

"Thank you," Kuuga said nodding.

"I think everyone's here," Sakura said, looking around. "Let's go to the room now."

The hostess came back. "Are you ready Mrs. Sakurai?"

Sakura nodded. "Lead the way."

They always booked party rooms because it gave them more privacy and Kuuga didn't have to worry about the press so much. The hostess pushed past the fogged glass door and showed to to a large circular table.

"How may I start you off with drinks?" the hostess asked.

Misaki decided to go with some grape juice. Her stomach felt a little queasy and alcohol was going to be a bad idea.

"I haven't had Italian food in so long," Takumi said, opening up his menu.

"Do you even like Italian?" Misaki whispered.

"Only if you do,"

Misaki rolled her eyes and studied her menu. Her finally decision was to start with a Caesar salad, then have a main course of seafood Alfredo pasta with breadsticks.

"How is it?" Takumi asked when Misaki took her first bite of her entree.

"Very creamy," Misaki said. Maybe going out to eat was what she just needed. Italian food tasted amazing and Misaki felt better already.

"Everyone," Sakura said, standing up. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming to my husband's birthday... He's getting so old-"

"Hey," Kuuga said, playfully elbowing her.

Sakura giggled. "Its been a great three year marriage," she stated. "I hope we will make it to 30 and even longer!"

"Cheers," everyone said, clinking glasses.

For once, Misaki liked toasting because she got to drink grape juice!

After the meal was finished and cleared, a few waiters and the cook wheeled out a huge birthday cake with lots of candles on it.

"Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang. "Happy birthday dear Kuuga! Happy birthday to you!"

Takumi took pictures as Kuuga and Sakura cut the cake and fed each other a bite first and then passed the delicate china dishes around for everyone.

It was red velvet cake with thick cream cheese frosting. Misaki's mouth was watering as she chewed on the moist cake.

"Pictures!" Ruri announced, pulling Misaki over.

Takumi, Kuuga and Tora looks pictures of the girls standing together with cake in hand. Sakura took a bunch of photos with Kuuga and then Kuuga took photos with his band. The waiter came back and took a group photo.

"I'm stuffed," Misaki said, scraping the last of her second slice of cake.

"Me too," Takumi said, rubbing his stomach.

Misaki yawned, feeling sleepy again.

"After party?" Sakura suggested.

"YEAH!" everyone agreed.

"You're coming, right Misaki?" Sakura asked, giving her a pleading look.

Misaki bit back another yawn. "Yeah," she agreed.

They drove from the restaurant to Sakura and Kuuga's place for snacks and just to hang out.

"This is the 4th time you've yawned," Takumi noted, poking her in the arm.

"Is it?" Misaki asked, covering her mouth.

"We can go home if you're tired," Takumi reminded her.

Misaki shook her head. "It's Kuuga's birthday. It only happens once a year."

Takumi wrapped an arm around her shoulder and patted her arm. "Okay," he said. "You tell me when you're calling it a night."

"Misaki! Takumi!" Ruri called, waving her hand for them to come over.

Misaki squeezed Takumi's hand and they walked over.

"Kuuga's going to open presents!" Ruri whispered.

Kuuga got a new watch from Sakura, Cuff links from Tora, cologne from Ruri, and the band pitched in to get Kuuga a new piano which was dramatically revealed in the living room.

Misaki got Kuuga a leather scrapbook but she had no idea what Takumi got him. Kuuga unwrapped Takumi's present and laughed.

"I was thinking of getting myself one too," he said, nodding.

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

Kuuga tossed the small pack to her.

"Bedroom massage gam- TAKUMI?!" Misaki demanded. "What kind of indecent gift is this?!"

Takumi laughed. "Kuuga got me the same for our one year anniversary... Remember?"

Misaki flushed red. "Is this it?"

"Of course not," Takumi said. "I still have our copy..." he said, deviously.

Sakura took the pack. "Is it fun?" she asked Misaki.

"How would I know?!"

"Ehh? You have haven't played it yet?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed, blushing.

"Don't worry, my love," Takumi said, winking. "One of these days, we'll play."

"Shut up!" Misaki exclaimed.

Her friends laughed and Misaki elbowed Takumi.

* * *

Misaki and Takumi got home around 2 am. Misaki fell asleep before the car even pulled out of the driveway. Takumi covered her up with his jacket and drove home. He got out and carefully unbuckled Misaki from her seat and carried her inside.

"Strange..." Takumi said, gently laying her down on the bed.

Misaki did feel lighter. He felt her forehead again. She didn't look sick... Takumi made a note himself to get her a doctor's appointment ASAP.

* * *

Misaki slept a long time, late into Saturday morning. Takumi had already gotten up and Misaki only got up because she felt hungry.

Misaki noticed she was wearing yoga pants and a T shirt. Her dress was neatly hung on a hanger and after looking in the mirror, she saw that Takumi did a pretty good job of cleaning the makeup off her face.

Misaki brushed her teeth and went downstairs.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Takumi said, looking up from his tablet.

"Hey," Misaki said, sitting down across from on at the counter.

Takumi got up to get her breakfast. Misaki picked up his mug to get a sip of his coffee.

The coffee smelled rancid to her. Misaki dropped the mug and ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Misaki clung to the seat of the toilet and violently threw up.

There was a knock on the door.

"Misaki?" Takumi called. "Are you okay?!"

Misaki couldn't even reply. Her throat felt raw as she heaved again.

"Can I come in?" Takumi called.

"I'm fine..." Misaki said, flushing the toilet.

Takumi opened the door.

"Did you get sick?" he asked.

Misaki didn't reply and shakily rinsed her mouth out. Takumi, without a word, wet a towel and dabbed at her face.

"Your coffee smells really bad," Misaki finally said. "How can you drink that?!"

Takumi looked confused. "Well it is a new brand I was trying... I didn't think it was that bad..."

Misaki shook her head. "Smelled horrible."

Takumi went to the kitchen and Misaki heard the coffee get poured down the drain.

"Drink some water," Takumi said, setting a glass on the counter.

Misaki walked back into the kitchen and got a whiff of eggs which made the nausea come back. Misaki knew she couldn't make it to the bathroom and ran straight to the sink. Takumi stood behind her and kept her hair out of her face. His other hand rubbed her back in circular motions.

"You didn't have any alcohol did you?" Takumi asked when Misaki finished.

Misaki shook her head and then rinsed out her mouth again.

"Not a drop," she promised.

"You usually throw up like this with a major hangover," Takumi said, fanning her with a magazine.

"It feels worse," Misaki said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Takumi had shoved everything in the fridge and threw open all the windows.

"Deep breaths," Takumi coaxed.

Misaki nodded and felt better after a few minutes of deep breathing. "I'm going to go brush my teeth," she said, getting up shakily.

Misaki slowly brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out. She twisted around to take the towel from Takumi but another wave of nausea hit her.

"You need a doctor," Takumi said, holding her upright so Misaki didn't fall head first into the toilet.

Misaki had never felt this sick before. This was even worse than her bachelorette party hangover.

"There isn't even anything left in your system," Takumi noted as Misaki dry heaved now.

Takumi carried Misaki back to bed and got her a basin and a glass of water. Misaki changed into a pair of shorts and a clean t shirt. Her throat hurt from throwing up and her head just hurt in general.

"How are you feeling?" Takumi asked, rubbing her feet.

"Horrible," Misaki said, hoarsely.

"When you can, see if you can drink some water," Takumi urged.

Misaki nodded and Takumi went to look through their medicine cabinet. Misaki took some pills but it did little make her feel better. Her phone vibrated but Misaki didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"It's Sakura," Takumi said, looking at the screen.

"Can you answer it for me?" Misaki moaned from her pillow.

"Hello?" Takumi said.

There was a pause.

"Misaki isn't feeling well right now-"

Another pause.

"She doesn't want to come to the phone-"

Misaki could hear yelling over the phone. Takumi winced and held the phone away from his ear.

"It's an emergency," he said, rolling his eyes and handing the phone to Misaki.

Misaki sighed and took it from him.

"Hello...?"

"MISAKI!" Sakura shrieked. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, so you know how I had that annual checkup today? Right? Right?"

"Yes...?"

"Guess what the doctor told me?! GUESS!"

"Uh..." Misaki said. "You're perfectly healthy?"

"No! I'M PREGNANT! I'M THREE WEEKS IN!" Sakura screamed.

"WHAT?!" Misaki exclaimed, jerking up in bed.

That move was a bad idea. Misaki dropped the phone and grabbed the basin. Takumi was immediately by her side. Takumi's phone buzzed but Takumi let it buzz until Misaki finished.

"Hello?" he said.

"So did you hear?" Kuuga asked. "I'm going to be a dad."

"What?!"

"Didn't Sakura just call?" Kuuga asked.

"Yeah but she called Misaki. Congrats, Kuuga," Takumi said. "Look, Misaki is really sick right now so I really need to take care of her but I'm really happy for you."

"Sick...? I just saw her yesterday."

"I know," Takumi said, pouring another glass of water for Misaki. "But she's been throwing up all morning and I'm really worried."

"Yikes," Kuuga said. "Give me some tips for dealing with that. Sakura's going to be dealing with morning sickness in a month-"

Takumi paused. "Morning sickness...?"

"Yeah," Kuuga said. "Pregnant women spend their first trimester over the toilet. The doctor said it more professionally though-"

"I'll call you back," Takumi said, hanging up.

"Misaki!" he called, running upstairs. "I'm going to run to the store. Give me 10 minutes," he said, setting the glass on the nightstand.

Misaki nodded wondering why Takumi was running around so fast. Takumi grabbed his wallet and ran out of the house. He came back with a huge bag and rushed back upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

Takumi set the bag down on the bed and collapsed into a chair. Misaki curiously opened the bag and pulled out a little box.

"Oh no..." she whispered. "Takumi, that's not funny..." she warned, reading the pregnancy test.

"Kuuga mentioned morning sickness," Takumi said.

"That's not possible!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Why? Did you have your period?"

"Well... No..." Misaki said.

"Then why?"

"I don't know!" Misaki exclaimed. "It just seems so..."

"Take the test," Takumi told her. He pulled out several more boxes. "Here, I got every brand at the store."

Misaki shakily got up and walked to the bathroom.

The test was fairly simple. Misaki set the plastic stick on the bathroom counter and waited as Takumi set a stopwatch on his phone. Takumi was sitting on the tub platform, looking at the stick like it was a bomb about to go off.

"Ping"

Misaki looked at the stick just lying there on the counter. She slowly reached out and picked it up. She looked over at Takumi who nodded at her. Misaki flipped the stick over.

A positive sign... She was pregnant.

"Oh my gosh..." she breathed. "It's positive..."

Takumi grabbed the stick from her.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Misaki exclaimed. "I peed on that!"

"You're pregnant," Takumi said, eyes wide open. "You're pregnant...with our baby?!"

Misaki blushed. "Yes..." she said, softly.

Takumi threw his arms around her. "I'm going to be a dad! We're going to have a baby!" Takumi laughed. "And Kuuga thought he was the lucky one- I need to call a Doctor!" Takumi exclaimed, patting around his self for his phone.

"It's Saturday-"

Misaki realized nothing was going to stop Takumi. He called the best hospital in the city and somehow got her an appointment for the afternoon.

"We're going to be parents!" Takumi said...again.

Misaki giggled. "You're so weird," she said, hugging him.

Takumi picked her up and spun her around.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," Misaki said, placing a hand over her stomach.

Takumi placed his hands over her's. "I love this baby so much already too..."

* * *

Misaki called Ruri and Sakura and they were screaming. They even waited in the waiting room for Misaki to get her check up.

"So?!" Sakura demanded when Misaki and Takumi walked out.

"I'm two months," Misaki said, blushing.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sakura squealed.

"How come no one told me we were all having babies," Ruri said, crossing her arms. "Both you and Sakura are pregnant and I'm not."

"Sorry Ruri," Misaki said. "I had no idea..."

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura said. "Ruri, start trying and our kids can all be in the same grade!"

"Oh dear..." Tora grumbled. "Not this…"

Kuuga snickered and lightly punched him in the arm. "You'll be having fun today," he joked.

"And then being called incompetent when it doesn't happen," Tora sighed.

Takumi chuckled. "Do your best!" he teased. "Come on, darling," he said to Misaki.

"I'll call you when I get home," Misaki promised her friends.

Takumi was in a really good mood unlike Misaki. She soon found out morning sickness could last all day. Takumi would make her something and she'd eat it only to throw it up within an hour.

"I really don't want to eat anymore," Misaki said, pushing the plain pancakes away. "It's not going to stay down."

"Come on, honey," Takumi said. "You've only kept down orange juice and saltine crackers so far. You're eating for two now," he reminded Misaki. "That's barely enough for one."

Misaki took a bite of the flavorless pancakes and chewed on them. Takumi cut up some apples for her to crunch on as she laid down on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" Takumi asked. "Water? Blanket? Foot rub?"

Misaki smiled. "No thank you," she said. She reached out and touched Takumi's forehead which was furrowed.

"You're going to be stressing the whole 9 months aren't you?" she asked.

Takumi chuckled. "I'm going to be stressing for the next 18 years," he corrected her.

"Misaki laughed. "You're a strange one," she observed.


	23. Food Battles

**Chapter 23: Food Battles**

"My poor baby," Takumi consoled as Misaki threw up her second breakfast.

Misaki wiped the hot tears that streamed down her face and let Takumi help her off the bathroom floor.

"I feel miserable," Misaki complained. "This is going to be a long 9 months..."

"Well," Takumi said. "The morning sickness eases up after the first trimester."

"Since when are you an expert?" Misaki asked.

Takumi just smiled smugly.

Pretty much the next day, Takumi had installed a new bookshelf in his office. The shelf was completely dedicated to books for expecting parents. He poured over those books and took notes like his life depended on it. Misaki had read one book so far and couldn't read anymore... This was not going to be a fun 9 months for her.

Misaki put her hand on her still flat belly. Even if the 9 months were going to be horrible... She'd get her baby. Misaki smiled and gently patted her belly.

"Did you tell your mom yet?" Takumi asked.

"Oh... Right," Misaki said. "I'll call right now," she decided.

She pulled out her phone and dialed her mom on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom," Misaki said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How have you been?" Minako replied.

"Everything's been good," Misaki told her mom. "Are you busy right now?"

"Not really," Minako said. "What's the matter?"

"Just wanted to ask a question," Misaki said, taking a deep breath. "Would you prefer a granddaughter or grandson?"

There was a pause and then a gasp.

"Are you expecting?!" Minako exclaimed.

"Yeah,"

"Oh Misaki, that's wonderful!" her mom exclaimed. "How far along are you?"

"Two months,"

"Oh wonderful!" Minako sighed. "That is simply wonderful. I can't wait to see you! When am I allowed to come up to the city?"

"Mom," Misaki complained. "You know you can visit anytime."

"So next week?"

"Uh...Sure," Misaki said.

"Oh, that is great! I can't wait to tell everyone! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Minako said, happily.

Misaki hung up and rolled her eyes. "Everyone's going to worry about me now aren't they?

"Mhm..." Takumi said.

"What are you thinking about?" Misaki asked.

"You're two months right?"

"Yeah?"

"Hmm... when was the last time we had intercourse...?" Takumi mused.

Misaki thought back to a few months ago. They'd only done it once these past months because Misaki had been working nonstop before and then went back to working. So it had to be...

Misaki blushed.

"You conceived our baby on the hallway floor...?" Takumi asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"What?!" Misaki exclaimed. "I did not!"

"You had to have because that was our only intimacy these past months," Takumi pointed out.

Misaki blushed redder. "Well, its not my fault!" she said, crossing her arms. "You were the one that got me pregnant!"

Takumi chuckled. "Now we can't ever change the floorboards in that hallway. It's like sacred. It's our baby making-"

"Oh shut up you perverted alien!" Misaki said, storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Nope," Misaki said, grabbing the trash can and spitting out the mouthful of food.

"Really?" Takumi asked, surprised. "But you love cinnamon toast."

"Not anymore," Misaki said, pushing the plate away. "It just tastes wrong..."

"Okay," Takumi said, grabbing the slice of bread and taking a bite. "What do you want to eat?"

Misaki thought about it. "There is one thing I really want to have- I saw it in that movie we watched."

"I didn't pay attention to what they ate..."

Misaki sighed. "Can I have a tomato, cheese and mayo sandwich?"

Takumi had his poker face on. Pregnancy really did change a person. First of all, Misaki hated mayo. Second of all, she never really liked cheese either.

"Okay," Takumi said, rinsing some tomatoes under the tap. "What kind of bread do you want?"

"Wheat,"

Takumi quickly whipped up the sandwich and put it on a plate of Misaki. Misaki picked up the nicely cut sandwich and took a bite. It tasted like bliss.

"Mmm..." she said, taking another big bite. "Can I have another?" she asked, polishing it off in a few bites.

"Uh yeah, anything honey," Takumi said, making her a second sandwich.

"This is all organic," Misaki observed, reading the jars.

"Of course," Takumi said. "I'm trying to keep most of your diet organic. It will be better for the baby."

Misaki rummaged through the giant fruit bowl. "Yum," she said, crunching into an apple.

Misaki only worked part time now because her morning sickness was really bad. Misaki couldn't go anywhere without a basin near by. The doctor said that since it was her first pregnancy, it was normal. The constant throwing up would stop after her first trimester, however, Misaki felt anything but normal.

Takumi had to walk on glass around her. Misaki couldn't understand why even the smallest of things agitated her like when she found a spoon in the fork section of the drawer Misaki's mood blackened.

"You'll be fine?" Takumi asked.

Misaki nodded. "Take care," she said.

"You too, sweetheart," Takumi said, kissing her on the forehead. "Call me if you need anything! If anything doesn't feel right, call the doctor."

"Yes yes yes," Misaki said, shooing Takumi away.

Takumi left for work and Misaki hung around the kitchen eating fruit.

"Hey Sakura," she said, calling her friend.

"Hey," Sakura said. "How was your morning?"

"Lots of bathroom runs," Misaki said, rubbing her belly.

"Same..." Sakura sighed. "It feels awful. Kuuga tries to help but... You know..."

Misaki laughed. "Didn't Takumi lend him one of his books?"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "But Kuuga doesn't cook like Takumi. He's always getting our poor housekeeper to run to the store for me."

"Wait till month two," Misaki sighed. "That's when the real cravings start."

"What's the weirdest thing you've eaten?" Sakura asked.

"I had a tomato cheese mayo sandwich this morning."

"Nice..."

Misaki put her phone of speakers and rummaged around the kitchen for the blender.

"Say Sakura," Misaki said. "Are you going to work again?"

"Not right now," Sakura told her. "I feel way too sick to even think about going to work. I could be in a meeting then all of a sudden throw up everywhere. Are you still working?"

"Part time," Misaki said, dumping a carton of raspberries into the blender. "I get really bad morning sickness in the afternoon though."

"I hope Ruri gets pregnant soon," Sakura sighed. "Then we can all go maternity dress shopping, baby room designs-"

"Its still early," Misaki reminded her. "I'm not even showing yet."

"This is going to be such a great bonding experience," Sakura squealed. "Our kids can be best friends! I hope I have a girl but a boy would be nice too."

"Takumi really hopes its a girl," Misaki said.

"Kuuga wants a girl too..." Sakura agreed. "Daddy's princess..."

Misaki dumped in some blueberries, strawberries and Greek yogurt into the blender. When her smoothie was finished, she poured it into a glass and sipped it with a straw.

"So any plans for today?" Misaki asked.

"Nope," Sakura said. "Want to meet up with Ruri when she's finished with work?"

"She gets off early today, right?"

"Yup,"

* * *

The girls met at Rose Latte. Misaki had a green bubble tea and a sponge cake. Sakura caved in to chocolate chip pancakes and Ruri stuck with a fruit salad.

"Any news yet?" Sakura asked.

Ruri shook her head. "But soon," she promised.

"Well you don't have to rush-" Misaki tried to console.

"I want to have a baby now," Ruri sighed, picking at her fruit salad. "I think Tora has always wanted a kid but never said anything. I'm pretty sure I saw disappointment in his eyes when my test came out negative today."

"You're young and healthy," Sakura said. "It's bound to happen sooner or later especially since you're not using protection now."

Ruri nodded. "I had a Doctor's checkup too. She said I was definitely healthy."

"See!" Sakura said. "This will be great!"

"Do either of you know when you conceived?" Ruri asked.

Sakura nodded. "I've got it pretty narrowed down… I think it was the day of our 8th dating anniversary."

"8th dating anniversary…?" Misaki asked, confused.

"Like it had been officially 8 years since Kuuga asked me out," Sakura sighed. Her mind flitted back to that day.

* * *

_"I'm home!" Kuuga said, taking his shoes off at the door._

_"Dinner's almost ready," Sakura called._

_She scattered a pinch of sesame seeds onto the chicken and another dash of salt into the soup._

_"Mmmm..." Kuuga said. "Smells good. What's cooking, babe?"_

_Sakura smiled. "Help me carry it to the table," she said._

_As Kuuga helped set out the dishes, Sakura rearranged the places mats._

_"I made some sesame chicken, vegetable soup, white rice, and some stir fried broccoli," Sakura said, clapping her hands together._

_"Wow..." Kuuga said, sitting down. "What's the occasion?"_

_Sakura sighed. "You don't remember?"_

_Kuuga frowned. "Hint?"_

_"It's an anniversary..." Sakura said, crossing her arms._

_"Uhh..." Kuuga mumbled, thinking hard._

_Sakura was really big on anniversaries. There was some anniversary for everything._

_"It's on the tip of my tongue," Kuuga lied. "Help me out..."_

_"It's the 8th anniversary since you asked me to be your girlfriend!" Sakura reminded him._

_"Of course!" Kuuga said, laughing. "I knew that."_

_What...? 8th anniversary? They were married now, why does it matter what date he asked her to be his girlfriend?! He knew wedding anniversary and even the engagement anniversary but dating was 8 years ago... Kuuga's memory was not that good._

_"You forgot didn't you?" Sakura accused._

_"No," Kuuga lied. "Which is why I got you this..."_

_Kuuga pulled out a small gray box. He had saw this in a window display and asked his driver to stop. Kuuga knew his wife would like this gift and bought it on sight._

_Sakura's face lit up. "You actually remembered?!"_

_"Just open the gift, honey."_

_Sakura opened the small box._

_"Oh Kuuga," she breathed. She took his hand. "I'm just glad to be with you..."_

_"Do you like them?"_

_Sakura carefully took out a white gold hoop earring._

_"I've been looking for a nice pair of these for forever. I don't like gaudy hoops but these are perfect," Sakura declared._

_She got up and walked over by Kuuga's seat. "I love you, Kuuga," she said._

_Kuuga pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, too," he said, resting his head on her._

_"I hope you never have to go on long tours again," Sakura sighed. "I miss you so much and it's so lonely-"_

_"Shh..." Kuuga said, standing up. "I'm staying right here with you. I don't have to tour again for a while. Why spoil our evening with such unhappy talk?"_

_"I don't know," Sakura said, letting out a long breath. "I just wish I had someone who could always stay with me while you're gone. Misaki and Ruri have their own families and I'm by myself..."_

_"Hmm..." Kuuga said, stroking her hair. "What about..." He leaned in really close and whispered in Sakura's ear. "...We start a family...?"_

_"What?" Sakura gasped. "Like...a baby?"_

_"Mhm..." Kuuga said. "You, me, our kids... You do want kids, right?"_

_"Of course," Sakura said. "I love kids."_

_"Why not start a family now? We're going to sooner or later. Besides there is a time limit on when we can have kids..." Kuuga teased._

_"Oh, stop it, Kuuga," Sakura said. "I'm not even 30 yet!"_

_"So is that a yes?"_

_"It's not something you can force! Y-You have to...work on it!"_

_"Okay," Kuuga said, smirking. "Let's work on it right now..."_

_Kuuga bent over and kissed Sakura. Sakura smiled and threw her arms around Kuuga's neck._

_"What about dinner?" Sakura asked as Kuuga swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs._

_"That's why they invented microwaves..."_

* * *

"Sakura? Hello? Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I was talking to you. Were you even listening?" Ruri demanded.

"No...sorry," Sakura said, sheepishly. "I was thinking of Kuuga. I'm just so happy when I'm with him…"

"Of course…" Ruri said. "Now… Misaki…" she said, turning to Misaki who was sipping her tea. "When did you conceive?"

Misaki choked on a tapioca ball. "Two months ago…" she squeaked out.

Ruri smirked. "You know I want all the details. Where, what led up to it and how was it?"

"You didn't ask Sakura!" Misaki pointed out.

"Fine… Sakura share."

"Okay," Sakura said and promptly described her evening with Kuuga that day. "Misaki's turn," Sakura said, smiling.

Misaki bit her lower lip. "It was just like every other day…" she said, twirling her straw in the glass.

"You're lying," Ruri said. "You just don't want us to know something."

"I am not!"

"Don't blush then."

"I'm not!" Misaki said, covering her face.

"Come on… I promise to tell you every detail when I'm pregnant," Ruri pleaded.

"I don't want to know every detail…" Misaki muttered.

"Just tell us!"

"You already know!" Misaki exclaimed. "I just didn't know at the time…"

Ruri tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the table.

"OH!" she exclaimed, hitting her palm on the table. "You and Takumi's makeup session- ohh…" Ruri teased. "Was it on a table?"

"No…"

"Where then?"

"...The floor…"

Ruri and Sakura both screamed and Misaki tried to tell them to be quiet but they just kept giggling.

"Its not like it makes a difference!" Misaki muttered, crossing her arms.

"It doesn't," Sakura said. "It just seems very unlike you and Takumi."

"Can you show me which spot on the floor next time I come over?" Ruri asked, innocently.

"NO!"


End file.
